Famille
by laurah2215
Summary: When Captain Jean-Luc Picard brings his five year-old aboard the newly commissioned Enterprise, he seeks help from an old friend.
1. Chapter 1

Famille

Synopsis: When Captain Jean-Luc Picard brings his five year-old aboard the newly commissioned _Enterprise_, he seeks help from an old friend.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS, its parents and affiliates. Just taking the characters out for a jaunt around the galaxy, I warrant they will be returned in the same condition I borrowed them.

Part 1

"Doctor," a young nurse nudges Crusher, pointing in the direction of the door.

Beverly turns from the biomonitor and glances toward the door, where the captain and a small blonde-haired girl are walking through the emergency ward. The captain is not in his uniform but a casual tunic and grey slacks. Somewhat caught off guard, Beverly sets her PADD down as the captain pads toward her, hand on the shoulder of the young girl.

"Hello, Captain," Beverly greets, her eyes dropping down to the little girl who is looking up at her with wide, frightened eyes.

"Doctor," Picard nods, pausing before Crusher. He looks down at the small girl and back up at Beverly with a somewhat sheepish expression. "I apologize for interrupting you. May you please have a look at Adele's arm?"

Lips falling into an easy smile, Beverly bobs her head, turning to the little girl with long, straight blond hair and big blue eyes. "Of course. What happened?"

"We were rock climbing on one of these new holodecks," Picard supplies guiltily. "She's pulled something or dislocated her shoulder. I guess it was too much. I thought she could do it."

Half-smiling, Beverly reaches for a tricorder that she had left on one of the biobeds behind her. "You like rock climbing?" She kneels down to get a better look at the girl's arm and conduct a scan. It's obvious the child has been crying and is worried.

Shaking her head, Adele glances up at the captain. "No. I'm scared of heights."

Smiling to put the girl at ease, Beverly bobs her head. "Me too."

Picard rolls his eyes, folding his arms. "It was supposed to be fun. Besides, a fear of heights is irrational."

Still smiling, Beverly reaches for the girl's arm to commence a quick exam. Adele's eyes widen in fear and she retracts her arm.

"I'd just like to look at your arm. It won't hurt," the doctor tells the little girl softly. "This is a tricorder. It will take an image of your arm and let me see if you have any broken bones."

Adele looks to Picard uncertainly.

Picard's eyes widen in understanding. "Yes, love. Give the doctor your arm."

As she extends her arm to Crusher, Adele eyes the doctor cautiously.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I've been amiss," Picard admits, giving his head a shake. "I suppose we were wrapped up with our mission at Far Point and I forgot to introduce you. This is Adele. Adele, this is Doctor Crusher. She is our Chief Medical Officer. You will follow all of her instructions, understood?"

Nodding as Crusher scans her arm with the tricorder, Adele appraises the doctor. "Yes."

"I heard you would be on board with your father. It's very nice to meet you, Adele," Beverly grins.

Nodding, Adele watches as Beverly reads the tricorder.

"What's wrong?" Beverly inquires. " Does your shoulder hurt?"

"You're really nice for a doctor," Adele whispers softly.

Relieved, Beverly smiles. "You don't like doctors?"

"That's an understatement, Doctor," Picard jests, fixing his five year-old with an impatient look.

Laughing lightly, Beverly rises to her full stature. "Well, we'll just have to turn that around, won't we? Come on up here and we'll get you fixed up and on your way. "

"What's wrong with her arm?" Picard inquires, lifting Adele onto the biobed.

"She's dislocated her shoulder," Crusher supplies, reaching for a hypospray. "We'll have you out of here in no time."

"Will it hurt?" Adele asks, grasping for her father's hand with her uninjured hand.

Beverly injects the hypo into her shoulder swiftly and then moves to the counter. "Just for a minute. I'm sure you'll barely even feel it."

Adele absently bites her lip, watching the doctor collect supplies.

When Crusher returns to the biobed, Adele is nervously clutching the captain's hand with her uninjured hand.

"So, Adele, what do you think of the _Enterprise_?" Beverly inquires conversationally, taking Adele's arm in her hand, preparing to set the shoulder.

Pursing her lips, Adele studies the doctor. "It's okay."

"Just okay?" Beverly presses, consulting her tricorder. "How do you like your school, your teacher? Have you made new friends?"

Bowing her head, Adele grows still. "School's okay."

"What do you do when you're not in class?" Beverly asks, setting her instrument down.

Looking up at her father, Adele shrugs. "Sometimes we go horseback riding in the holodeck. I do my school work. I learn French."

Folding her arms across her chest, Crusher looks at Picard who has an unsettled expression on his face.

"What do you like to do for fun?" Beverly asks lightly.

"I don't know," whispers Adele, looking up at the doctor shyly.

Smiling, Beverly puts her hands on the bed and leans forward. "I'm sure we can find something."

Straightening, Adele frowns. "When are you going to fix my shoulder?"

"It's done," Crusher declares, retrieving her tricorder off of the biobed.

Eyes illuminating, Adele almost smiles. "It's fixed? But, I didn't even feel it."

"I guess we were having too much fun," shrugs Beverly playfully.

"Thank you, Doctor," Picard says evenly.

Crusher collects her instruments off of the bed as Picard lifts the little girl to the ground. "How does your shoulder feel now?"

Adele rotates her shoulder, a satisfied look on her face. "Good. Thank you, Doctor Crusher."

"Great. Captain, keep her off of the cliffs for a couple weeks," Beverly suggests in jest as Adele looks up in wonder.

"Thank you for the advice, Doctor," Picard retorts dryly. "Come on, Adele."

Smiling, Crusher follows them past the line of the beds until Adele spots a nurse with a large white cat with black spots in her arms.

"Papa, look! There's cats on this ship!" Adele exclaims, rushing up to the short brunette nurse holding the large feline.

Sighing, Picard pauses, evidently irritated at having been side-tracked by the distraction.

"This is Lieutenant Barron's cat. Her name's Ink," Beverly tells Adele, standing behind Adele and reaching over to pet the feline affectionately.

Glancing up expectantly at Picard, Adele smiles sweetly. "Can I pet the cat, Papa?"

Raising a brow at the doctor, Picard half-smiles. "Alright."

Grinning, Adele looks up at Beverly for guidance.

"Just pet her gently on the back like this," Beverly tells her, demonstrating. "Ink is going to have kittens any time now."

Slowly stroking the cat's back as the nurse watches in amusement, Adele's blue eyes light up. "Really? Will you take care of all of the kittens after they're born?"

Laughing lightly, Beverly shakes her head. "No. I haven't time for that. Actually, a few crew members have already spoken for some of them. Commander Data actually expressed interest in having his first pet."

Picard's lips curl into a tiny smile. "Mr. Data wants a cat?"

Bobbing her head, Crusher smiles. "Yes, something for him to learn. I think he'd make a great pet owner."

Whipping around to face her father, Adele beams. "Papa, can we have…"

Picard's expression turns serious as he fixes his daughter with a no-nonsense look. "No."

"But…." Adele begins to protest.

"Come on, Adele. We've taken up enough of the doctor's time." Picard takes her tiny hand and directs her toward the exit.

Following them toward the door, Beverly puts a hand on Adele's shoulder. "Hey, sweetie. You can come by sickbay tomorrow after school. Maybe Ink will have had her kittens by then and you can see them."

Smiling shyly, Adele nods. "Thank you, Doctor Crusher."

Pausing at the door, Picard watches as Beverly squeezes his daughter's hand affectionately. "Thank you, Doctor. Have a good evening."

"You, too, Captain," Beverly replies as the door slides open.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"That one there." Crusher points to an orange kitten in the large plush bed with the five other kittens and mother cat. The delivery had gone better than they had anticipated for the feline who had experienced a complicated labour, for which their staff had had to play veterinary clinic. Now, the six kittens are seemingly healthy and the mother is caring for them.

"That's Mr. Data's kitten?" Adele giggles as she looks at the tiny ball of fur in the bed.

"Yes. That's the one he chose," Crusher confirms, putting a hand on Adele's small shoulder. "It will be a while before the kittens are ready to leave their mother, though."

"Did you ever have a cat?" Adele asks, turning to look at Beverly.

Considering the question, Beverly smiles fondly. "We had a cat when Wesley was a toddler. He was always very jealous of the attention Wes got. The two of them never got along."

Giggling as they walk through sickbay, Adele watches every move the doctor makes. "Wesley's your son?"

Walking through the lab, Crusher smiles broadly. "Ah huh. My boy."

"I've seen him at school. He's very smart. He's nice, too. He…helped me," stutters Adele.

"With what?" Crusher inquires as she collects a PADD off of the table.

"There you are," Counselor Troi calls, striding through the door to the lab.

Whipping around, Adele's face falls. "Hi, Counselor."

The doctor turns from the table to observe Troi padding toward the little girl, hands on her hips. "Hey, Counselor. What can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Doctor," Troi begins. "I was just looking for Adele."

Glancing down at the small girl, Beverly raises a brow. "Were you supposed to be with Counselor Troi now?"

Frowning sheepishly, Adele bobs her head. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, Deanna," Beverly says quickly, turning back to the counselor. "She just wanted to see the kittens."

Nodding sympathetically, Deanna takes a step forward. "It's alright. I understand. But, uh…." Lowering her voice, Deanna leans forward to whisper in Beverly's ear. "The captain can be an over-bearing father. He wants to account for her whereabouts at all times."

As Deanna steps back, Beverly nods in understanding. "I can't say I blame him. "

"It's just…she's supposed to be with me now and I wouldn't want to have to tell the captain I don't know where she is," add Deanna, glancing briefly at Adele who is studying them carefully.

"Of course," Crusher agrees. "Alright, Adele. You should stick to the plan from now on. Go with Counselor Troi."

As Deanna reaches for the girl's hand, Adele casts a sad look in Beverly's direction.

Kneeling down next to the five year-old, Beverly squeezes her hand. "How about I let you know when you can play with the kittens? I'm sure Mr. Data will be happy to have you help him look after his new pet."

Beaming, Adele nods enthusiastically. "Okay!"

Smiling, Deanna puts a hand on her shoulder. "That will be fun. Let's go to my office. I was thinking we could draw some pictures."

"Can I draw a picture of the kittens?" Adele asks as the counselor directs her out the door.

"Sure," Deanna laughs.

Scrolling through a file on her computer in her office, Crusher rakes her fingers through her hair. It had been a long week and she is growing weary. Perhaps she should order a cup of coffee.

"Hey, Mom, " Wesley greets cheerfully as the office door slides open.

Glancing up from the screen, Beverly half-smiles at her son and is caught off-guard to discover a small girl in close toe. "Hi, honey. Hi, Adele."

"Hello, Doctor Crusher," whispers Adele, standing anxiously next to Wesley in front of the desk.

"Are you alright?" Crusher inquires, standing out of her chair.

"She's fine," shrugs Wesley. "She asked to tag along. She wanted to hang out in sickbay."

Bemused, Beverly circles the desk to reach the children.

"Wes said he was going to work on a school project in the lab and then you would have dinner and ice cream in Ten Forward because it's Friday. Can I please stay here with you? I'll sit here and do my homework. I promise I'll be quiet," Adele begs.

The girl's big blue eyes begging her to permit her to stay are too much and Beverly finds herself smiling despite her better judgment. "Alright. Sit up here at my desk. You can do your homework or read or play a game."

"Thank you!" Adele beams, dashing around the desk.

Shaking her head, Beverly shoots Wesley a mock glare. "Go work on your experiment. I have an appointment in a few minutes."

Slinging a bag over his shoulder, Wesley heads for the door. "Okay."

"Sweetie, would you like something to eat or drink before I take my next appointment?" Beverly inquires of Adele who has retrieved a PADD from a tiny backpack and is setting it on the desk.

Looking up with a mischievous grin, Adele replies, "Chocolate milkshake, please!"

Rolling her eyes, Beverly cannot help but smile. "Maybe after your dinner, kiddo."

Giggling, Adele watches as Beverly walks to the replicator.

Ordering a glass of white milk, Beverly purses her lips. She has not figured out how she is going to explain this to the captain.

"Doctor!"

As soon as she hears his distinct baritone, Beverly freezes. Damn it! She had intended to contact him before her appointment and then she got delayed and now she is running behind and everything got derailed. It had completely slipped her mind until now.

"Doctor, where's Adele?" Picard demands, rushing up to Crusher in the emergency ward.

Smiling apologetically to the crewman on the biobed, the doctor turns to Picard. "Hello, Captain."

"Where is she?" Picard asks brusquely.

"In my office," Beverly assures him calmly. "She's was reading."

Eyes dilated, Picard shakes his head furiously. "She was supposed to be in our quarters. I went to our quarters and she wasn't there. The computer told me she was here."

"I know. She just wanted to be here," supplies Beverly with a shrug. "I'm sorry if you were alarmed. I had meant to tell you but I got sidetracked with patients."

"I came home and my daughter wasn't there!" Picard reiterates firmly, face red.

"I know. I understand," Beverly responds evenly. "She was perfectly fine. She did her homework for the weekend. Wes was showing her his science experiment. She was reading at my desk. Jean-Luc, she's fine."

Inhaling sharply, Picard stares at Beverly earnestly. "I have to know where she is, what she's doing. I'm responsible for…"

Putting a hand on his forearm, Beverly smiles. "Come on. Let's go to my office."

Taking a steadying breath, Picard nods shortly.

Crusher leads them through sickbay to her office.

"I'm sorry, Beverly," Jean-Luc apologizes quietly. "I, uh, I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's just…not easy."

Watching Adele scrolling through a PADD at the desk, Beverly pauses briefly in the doorway to the office. "I know."

Glancing up, Adele smiles lightly when she sees Beverly and her father walk across the room. "Hi, Papa."

"Hi, love," Jean-Luc greets softly. "Why aren't you in our quarters?"

Frowning, Adele sets the PADD down on the desk. "I wanted to be here instead."

"But, I was expecting you at home. You have to be where you're supposed to be or I'll worry," Jean-Luc explains as Beverly perches on the corner of the desk.

Nodding, bows her head. "I'm sorry, Papa. I won't do it again."

"Good. Now, I think it's time you give Doctor Crusher her office back. You've made quite a mess of her desk." Picard lifts a few sheets of paper and his daughter's pink bag off of the desk.

Chuckling, Beverly reaches for a package of crayons to hand to Jean-Luc. "It's okay. I don't mind."

Adele picks a loose piece of paper off the desk and hops off of the chair. "I made this for you, Doctor."

Adele skips around the desk and hands Beverly a drawing.

Appraising the crayon drawing of what appears to be the emergency ward of sickbay, Beverly smiles. She can make out a figure of her examining a patient on a bed with a tricorder. Well, that is what she can deduce from the drawing. "This is lovely, Adele. Thank you. Can I hang it up in here?"

Bobbing her head while Picard finishes packing the tiny backpack, Adele grins."Ah huh."

"Alright, love. Let's let the doctor get back to work. We'll go home and get supper," Jean-Luc tells his daughter.

"Can we go to Ten Forward with Doctor Crusher and Wesley?" Adele pleads. "They go on Friday for dinner and ice cream."

Smiling ruefully, Picard shakes his head. "No, 's getting late. We'll go back to our quarters and you can have dinner and get ready for bed."

"Oh, please, Papa!" Adele begs, tugging at her father's hand.

Beverly's chest constricts in sympathy for the little girl staring desperately up at her resolute father.

"No, love. Come on." Taking the child's tiny hand, Picard urges her toward the door.

Thoroughly disappointed, Adele hangs her head.

"Say 'thank you' to Doctor Crusher," Picard instructs the girl as they hover around the door.

"Thank you," Adele whispers, glancing up at Beverly dejectedly.

Practically grimacing, Beverly folds her arms across her chest. "Have a good night, sweetie."

Beverly can sense as Jean-Luc expresses his own gratitude to her for watching Adele the last few hours that he is struggling. She only wishes she could understand why.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

The mission briefing had ended and the senior staff were departing, and Beverly had lingered around the table to catch the captain before he left the observation lounge.

"Captain, do you have a moment?" Beverly circles the table, coming up to Picard's chair where he is rising out of his seat.

"Of course," Picard replies, gathering a PADD off of the table. " What can I do for you, Doctor?"

"I'm starting a little theatre group for the children on the ship. I was hoping Adele would join," Beverly begins her rehearsed speech.

Picard rotates to give Beverly his attention. "A theatre group? The children would perform plays?"

Smiling easily, Beverly grasps the back of the chair next to Picard's chair. "Yes. Maybe even your beloved Shakespeare."

Half-smiling, Picard puts his hand on the back of his own chair. "Now, there's a challenge for children."

Chuckling lightly, Beverly bobs her head. "The point is to introduce them to dramatic arts. Teach them about theatre, acting, literature. I think it might be good for Adele. She could socialize with the other kids, learn something new. Maybe it will draw her out of her shell a little."

Pursing his lips, Picard nods. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. If she wants to be a part of the group that's fine."

Grinning, Beverly takes a step forward. "Thank you, Jean-Luc. I'm sure she'll love it."

Exhaling deeply, Jean-Luc looks at Beverly earnestly. "You think she…needs to socialize with the other children?"

Tilting her head, Beverly appraises the expression on his face. Jean-Luc appears almost uncertain, doubting. He is not his usual confident and assured self. "Well, I think she may enjoy being exposed to new things, some hobbies or interests she hasn't experienced. I think she's a little reserved and shy and it might help her interact with her peers."

Nodding ruefully, Jean-Luc sighs. "Yes, you're probably right. I haven't really…focused on that. I was concerned with her education, her security, ensuring she had manners and discipline. There's so much…I guess I wasn't really concerned about…Maybe I've been wrong…."

Laying a hand on his forearm, Beverly smiles lightly. "I know. It's okay."

"You know," Jean-Luc laughs lowly. "They've written countless manuals for this ship. Engines, weapons, computers, tactical, every possible facet has been outlined in detail. I can study how to operate, navigate and command this ship until I'm cross-eyed. But, they do not write a single, comprehensive, irrefutable manual on parenting."

Laughing in understanding, Beverly squeezes his bicep. "I know. I searched for one."

Clearing his throat, Jean-Luc takes Beverly's hand. "I can't fail her. All I want is to do right by her."

Beverly can see the raw honesty in his eyes, the desperate desire combined with almost helpless confusion. He is lost and out of his element, but he has a sincere want to give his daughter the world.

"Hey," Beverly whispers. "It looks to me like you have a happy, healthy little girl who adores you. I'd say you're doing pretty good."

Inhaling sharply, Picard holds back a self-deprecating roll of the eyes. "Yes."

"I get it," Beverly assures him. "This is not easy. I've been there. Exactly there. Wes was five when Jack died."

Swallowing hard, Picard nods stiffly, meeting her eyes. "Right." He remembers the tragic day, and some days the guilt consumes him.

"Being a single parent isn't easy," Beverly reiterates. "But, I wouldn't change it for anything. Wes is everything to me. I know you feel the same about Adele. Keep in mind that you're not alone. You've got friends on this ship. If you need anything I'm here for you."

Picard feels as if he has already become too uncharacteristically emotional divulging his feelings about the situation with his daughter. Straightening, Picard sets his face in a standard business expression. "Thank you. I appreciate your offer."

"Of course. Anything," Beverly repeats as she watches the captain take a step backward, physically and emotionally distancing himself.

Entering sickbay, Picard frowns. He regrets having to interrupt the doctor and regrets even more that he has to request a favour. Striding across the room Picard watches as she finishes examining a patient and hands an instrument to a nurse.

Crusher turns to find the captain strolling toward her with a purposeful stride. "Hello, Captain."

"Hello, Beverly. I'm sorry to disrupt you here," the captain begins, gesturing toward the emergency ward.

"That's alright," Beverly shrugs. "Actually, I was about to order a cup of coffee. Would you like to sit for a few minutes?"

Shaking his head, Picard turns as the doctor moves to accept a proffered PADD from a tech.

"How can I help you?" Crusher asks, quickly scanning the PADD with her eyes.

"I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you," Picard asks directly, stepping off to the side out of earshot of the rest of the medical staff.

Beverly moves closer to the captain to converse privately. "Of course."

"We're going to be beaming down to the planet in about an hour and starting the negotiations. I likely won't be back in time to put Adele to bed. There were two or three occasions in the past when I've worked late Counselor Troi stayed with her, but Troi is coming with me for these peace talks. I was wondering if you could…"

Smiling, Beverly nods. "Of course. Adele can stay with us tonight if you'd like."

"That's alright," Picard shakes his head. "She's fine in our quarters. She can brush her teeth and wash her face and get ready for bed. Usually I read her a story, but that's really not necessary. I just need you to supervise the process and make sure she goes to sleep, then she'll be fine. I shouldn't be that late. She'll be fine for a few hours. I don't want to trouble you."

Raising her brows, Beverly cannot contain her protest. "Jean-Luc, you can't leave her alone at night."

"It's only a couple hours," the captain insists.

"You want her to get herself ready for bed and sleep alone in your quarters? Jean-Luc, she's five years-old," Beverly states pointedly, incredulous.

Sighing, Picard folds his arms across his chest. It is not as if he relishes the idea of leaving his child alone, but he had planned to post guards outside the quarters. What he needs more than anything is a full-time nanny for the girl. He is finding it difficult to command the starship and care for her solely by himself.

"I'm happy to help," Beverly assures him. "But, she can stay with me."

"Alright," Picard agrees. "Thank you. I'll pick her up when I return from the negotiations."

Half-smiling, Beverly wonders how he manages some days. "Okay. Or, drop by in the morning. There's no hurry. I'm off duty tomorrow."

Smiling easily, Picard turns to make his way out of sickbay. "Thank you, Doctor."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"What is it?" Adele inquires, appraising the massive colourful paper mache mass off in the corner of the living area.

Frowning, Wesley shrugs nonchalantly. "My art project."

Beverly sets a small pink backpack beside the sofa as Wesley stands behind Adele.

"But, what is it?" Adele repeats, whipping around to look at Wesley. "It's really pretty."

"It's supposed to be a supernova. I have a lot of work to do, but I'm not motivated to paint it. I don't…like art class that much," Wesley admits lamely.

Eyes brightening, Adele smiles. "Can I help you paint it? I like to paint." She gently touches the large paper mache ball. "There's so many colours."

"Sure, you can help Wes. I'm sure he'd love that," Beverly replies encouragingly, heading into the kitchen.

Wes bends down and begins to carefully pull the ball out from the corner. "Do you know what a supernova is?"

Shaking her head, Adele watches as Wes adjusts the plastic lining under the paper mache that had protected it from dripping onto the floor while it was drying.

"Oh, well. It's really neat," Wesley tells her, gearing up to launch into a lecture. "A star…"

Hearing the excited tone in her son's voice from across the room, Beverly intervenes. "Wes, just let her paint the star. She's here for one night. Let's have fun. No astrophysics."

Grinning in understanding, Wes turns back to Adele. "You're sleeping over tonight?"

Beaming, Adele nods. "My father's working late."

"Cool. Do you like sleepovers?" Wes asks conversationally, standing in preparation to retrieve the paint and supplies.

Considering the question, Adele pauses momentarily. "I've never had a real sleepover."

"Honey, you've never slept over with a friend?" Beverly confirms, somewhat disbelieving. She crosses over to the living area where Adele is standing next to the art project.

"I don't have any friends," admits Adele coyly.

"What about on your old ship? Or back on Earth?" Wes asks, having a hard time believing that she would not have made any friends.

Shaking her head slowly, Adele gazes at Beverly. "There were no kids on the old ship."

Whipping around, Wesley raises a brow in bemusement. "What does she mean?"

Folding her arms over her chest, Beverly refrains from frowning. "The captain's former ship was…on a mission patrolling a volatile neutral zone. It was…a defensive mission."

Nodding in understanding, Wesley looks back at Adele. "The captain's old ship was on a combat mission. Small ship, no families."

Sighing, Beverly glances at Adele who is gazing at her curiously. "Yeah."

"So, why was Adele there?" Wesley inquires.

Beverly throws her son a warning look before reaching for Adele's shoulder. "Are you hungry, sweetie? We can get dinner ready while Wes sets the paints up. How does that sound?"

"Okay," Adele replies, not sure why the doctor and the teenager seem to be looking at her so sadly.

Rinsing the paint brushes in the sink, Beverly smiles lightly as Wes places two bowls of paint-stained water in the sink. "She really enjoyed that."

Half-smiling, Wesley bobs his head. "Yeah. And, I'm almost finished the supernova. I guess I'll have to give Adele credit on my art project."

"Thank you, honey. I think she's having a good time," Beverly remarks, watching Adele across the room cleaning up from the art project.

"It doesn't seem like she has a lot of fun," Wesley points out, resting his elbow on the counter and rotating his neck to observe Adele.

Exhaling audibly, Beverly rubs a dishcloth over the bowls. "I'm sure it hasn't been easy for her. But, they've got a new life on the _Enterprise_. I think she'll find her place here."

"What happened to her mother?" Wes inquires in curiosity, leaning forward.

Grimacing, Beverly drops the cloth in the sink. "The captain doesn't like to discuss it. It's an extremely personal matter." Lowering her voice, Beverly leans in closer to Wesley. "I know she was a science officer on the ship. She had no intention of pursuing a long-term relationship and no intention of having a family. When she found out she was pregnant she requested an immediate transfer. She wanted to terminate the pregnancy and get as far away from the captain as possible. He had to beg her to keep the baby, but she wanted nothing to do with either of them. The officer took a position at a distant outpost and as soon as Adele was born the captain took full responsibility for the baby."

Wes's face contorts in displeasure. "I can't believe a mom would just abandon her baby like that."

"A mom wouldn't," Beverly counters solemnly. "She didn't want to be a

parent. She may be Adele's biological mother, but she's not a mom."

Frowning, Wes shakes his head. "Wow. Poor Adele. Poor Captain Picard."

Sighing, Beverly glances over at Adele sitting on the floor studying the paper mache supernova in apparent satisfaction with the work they had accomplished. "Being a parent can be the hardest job in the world, Wes." Turning back with a smile, Beverly chuckles lightly. "But, it's also the most rewarding."

"Good," Wesley laughs. "I thought for a second you wanted to get rid of me."

"Oh, only some days when you really try my patience," Beverly jests, circling the counter to give her son a loose hug.

"Thank you, sweetie," Beverly whispers to Wesley as he disassembles the chess set on the table in the living area.

"She's passed out cold," Wesley remarks, nudging his head in the direction of the sofa where Adele is lying in a one-piece pyjama set on her side, fast asleep.

Grinning, Beverly puts her hands on her hips. "No wonder. She was chasing you around all night."

Shrugging, Wesley rises to his feet. "It's alright. She doesn't usually have anyone to play with."

Putting a hand on her son's shoulder, Beverly smiles at the sight of the dozing five year-old on the sofa. "I appreciate your patience with her. Now, do I put her right in bed or wake her to wash her face and brush her teeth?"

"Why would you wake her now?" Wesley asks curiously, lifting the box containing the chess set from the table.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly crosses her arms over her chest. "She's had popcorn and a chocolate milkshake. I'm already going to incur the captain's ire. She'll never be back here again if he finds out she went to bed without brushing her teeth."

Grinning, Wes shakes his head. "Well, I think my job ends here. Good night."

Laughing lightly, Beverly pads towards the sofa.

"Hey, Mom," Wes pauses half-way toward the corridor. "Remember when I was little and I used to ask if I could have a little brother or sister?"

Rotating to look at her son, Beverly's brows rise. "Yes?"

"I'm okay with being an only child," Wesley deadpans.

"Thank you, Wesley," Beverly replies, barely containing her grin. "Go to bed!"

Chuckling, Wes spins on his heels. "Night, Mom."

Exhaling in relief and tiredness, Beverly turns to move Adele. At this point, she would prefer the little girl sleep and deal with the captain's disapproval of her permission of junk food and neglect of proper oral hygiene. Scooping Adele into her arms, the child is motionless as Beverly shifts her in arms and carries her through to her bedroom. She draws back the sheets and lays her in the centre of the bed before tucking the blankets around her. With a quiet exhale, Adele turns her head on the pillow and settles without wakening. Smiling to herself, Beverly pushes a strand of her blond hair of her face and bends to drop a kiss to her temple. "Goodnight, honey. Sweet dreams."

Engrossed in her novel, Beverly is startled to hear the door chime. Setting the PADD down hurriedly, Beverly jumps from the sofa and dashes toward the door. "Come in."

As the door slides open, Picard discovers Beverly walking toward the entrance in a pink terry-cloth bathrobe. "I'm sorry. Did I rouse you?"

Eyes dilated, Beverly crosses her arms over her chest. "Pardon?"

"Were you sleeping?" Picard asks again, standing in the entranceway staring at Beverly in a bathrobe.

"Oh, no. Sorry. Come in, come in," gestures Beverly. "No, I was just reading."

Stepping forward, Jean-Luc tries not to glance down at her bare legs. "I'm sorry to disturb you. I figured you'd still be up. I thought I'd retrieve Adele, relieve you of your duty."

Smiling warmly, Beverly relaxes. "That's alright. It's no trouble. I told you she could stay until morning."

Frowning uncomfortably, Picard shifts. "I know. I don't want to burden you, though. I hope she behaved herself. Was she alright?"

"She was great," Beverly assures him with a genuine smile. "She's a wonderful girl, Jean-Luc."

Lips curling into a tiny smile, Picard seems to relax slightly. "I'm glad you think so."

"She had fun with Wes, helping paint his art project, playing chess," Beverly relays to the father.

"Well, that sounds good. Thank you for looking after her. I really appreciate it," Picard says graciously.

"Of course," responds Beverly easily. "Any time. How did the conference go?"

"The negotiations were successful," Picard answers simply. "We have a few loose ends to tie up, so we'll be here a couple more days. But, I'm optimistic that they're paving a lasting peace."

"That's great," Beverly exclaims. "One of your first missions on the _Enterprise_ and you're already putting those finely-honed diplomatic skills to good use."

Smiling in self-deprecation, Picard shakes his head. "This is a welcomed relief from my last assignment."

Growing quiet, Beverly can only nod. "I'm sure."

"Well, I won't take up any more of your night," Picard exhales deeply. "Where's Adele?"

Motioning with her hand for him to follow, Beverly leads him across the room through the corridor to the bedroom where Adele is sleeping peacefully in the middle of the bed.

"You put her in your bed?" Jean-Luc says in surprise.

Face falling, Beverly turns to her friend. "Is that a problem? I had no where else for her to sleep. I didn't think she'd be comfortable on the sofa."

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc pads toward the bed where his daughter is slumbering. "No, not a problem. Thank you."

Watching Jean-Luc scoop the small girl into his arms without hardly moving her, Beverly is grateful that the father is not upset about how she cared for his daughter that evening.

Transferring Adele in his arms to lean against his chest and shoulder, Jean-Luc pauses next to Beverly. "Thank you, Beverly. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this. Everything. For the first time when I left her, I didn't worry. I knew she was with you, so she would be fine."

Moved by his confession, Beverly squeezes his bicep. "Always."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Jostled out of a deep slumber by the repeated chirping of the communicator, Beverly bolts upright.

"Picard to Doctor Crusher!" Picard's voice, unusually high and panicked, resounds over the intercomm. "Beverly, please respond immediately!"

"Yes, Captain," Beverly addresses the captain groggily, stumbling out of bed and rubbing her eyes. "What is it?"

"Something's wrong. Adele's on the floor, convulsing. Some kind of seizure," Picard relays in a rush.

"I'm on my way," Crusher assures him, tossing a bathrobe over her nightgown, pinning a communicator to her robe. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Picard answers, desperation in his voice. "I heard her fall and she was on the ground in the washroom."

"Is she injured?" Crusher inquires, bending to toss a pair of socks on her feet.

"No, she didn't hurt herself. She's…she's convulsing," Picard explains rushedly, clearly concerned.

Crusher runs out in the living area and retrieves a med kit near the door, now fully alert. "If you can, lay her on her side. Keep her airway open. Just stay with her. I'll be there in a minute."

"Hurry," Picard demands.

When there is no response at the cabin door, Crusher keys in her passcode to enter the cabin and immediately crosses to the washroom. She finds the captain kneeling on the ground over the small girl, one hand on her head and the other loosely holding her spasming hand.

Glancing up to discover the doctor entering, Picard lets out a sigh of relief. "I don't know what…"

"It's okay," Beverly assures him, crouching down in the crowded space, putting a hand on the father's shoulder. "She'll be fine. But, I need to you to let go for a minute and give me some space."

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc releases his daughter's hand and shifts back to give the doctor more access and room to work.

Beverly swiftly flips open the med kit and retrieves a hypo and injects it into the girl's neck. She scans her rapidly with her tricorder, placing her palm to the girl's forehead.

"Beverly…"Jean-Luc whispers, watching the doctor intently.

"It's alright, Jean-Luc," Beverly tells him softly, her attention focused on the child. "She's had a seizure. I've given her lorazepam and the convulsions should cease. I'd like to take her to sickbay for observation and to run additional tests."

"Yes, of course," agrees Jean-Luc easily.

"Has she had any seizures in the past?" Crusher inquires, quickly reviewing the tricorder.

"No, not at all. She's entirely healthy," Picard pronounces in bewilderment.

Crusher turns to Picard briefly. "Every cause of a seizure I can consider would be related to a change in health status, medication, or infection. I completed a physical on her a month ago and she was in excellent health. I'm going to have to run some diagnostics."

"By all means," Picard acquiesces.

"Okay. Can you carry her down to sickbay?" Crusher asks, appraising Adele whose convulsions had subsided. She packs up the med kit and shifts to allow the father access to the little girl.

Cautiously lifting his daughter, Jean-Luc turns to Beverly. "You're sure she'll be alright?"

Squeezing his bicep, Beverly offers a smile. "I promise."

"She'll sleep for a while now," Beverly advises the captain who is perched in a chair next to the biobed in a private room in sickbay, loosely holding the five year-old girl's hand as she lays in a blue gown motionless tucked beneath a blue sheet.

Glancing up, Picard nods absently. "Thank you."

"She's fine now. I still have some tests to run, but if you don't mind I'd rather not be running around here in my pajamas." Smiling in self-deprecation, Beverly glances down at the lab coat covering her bathrobe and nightgown. She had not had the luxury to throw on a uniform when the captain had called her, and once she arrived in sickbay she had been occupied with stabilizing Adele. Now that the little girl is resting, Beverly wants to exchange her nightwear for one of the spare uniforms she stores in her office. "You'll have to excuse me being out of uniform."

Attempting to smile, Picard appraises the doctor in her haphazard pajamas/lab coat ensemble. "Given the circumstances, I'll let it slide this time, Doctor. But, let's not make a habit of it. Wouldn't want to set a poor example."

Smiling, Beverly can see him trying to smile through his anxiety. "I'll be right back."

"It's essentially a process of elimination," Beverly advises slowly, pulling a seat up next to Picard in the private room.

"How so?" Picard presses, turning his attention to the doctor.

After briefly glancing at Adele slumbering peacefully in the biobed, Crusher returns her attention to the captain, "I've ruled out any causes. It's not an infection, heart problem, stroke, head trauma, or any change in health status. The neuro scans are consistent with a seizure. She has epilepsy. It looked to me like a focal convulsive seizure."

"What can you do?" Picard demands.

"This is highly treatable," the doctor assures him, leaning forward. "There's a host of anti-convulsant medications that are very effective at reducing the frequency and severity of episodes."

Exhaling audibly, Picard nods. " …will this happen again?"

Pursing her lips, Crusher meets his eyes. "Most likely. I'd like to try her on the preventative medication and see how she responds. I'd like to keep her tonight and throughout the day tomorrow for observation."

"So, you don't know if and when she could have another seizure?" Picard confirms.

Shaking her head ruefully, Crusher lets out a breath. "No. There's no way to know. I'm sorry, Jean-Luc."

"I've stood on the bridge of ships on the brink of destruction," Picard practically chuckles. "But, nothing was as scary as finding her on that washroom floor."

"I know," Beverly whispers, her heart swelling in sympathy. "I'll do everything I can, Jean-Luc."

Sighing, Jean-Luc runs a hand over his face. "I know. Thank you, Beverly."

"I don't want to stay," Adele protests weakly,, rubbing her eyes wearily.

Reaching for the girl's tiny hand, Beverly smiles warmly. "I know, sweetie. But, you're going to hang out here with me for a while longer."

"I wanna go home, Papa," Adele blubbers, titling her head to look at Jean-Luc seated on a chair beside the biobed.

"Hey, now," Picard's tone is mock firm. "We follow the doctor's orders, young lady. No whining."

"Where's Wesley?" Adele asks as Crusher adjusts the pillow under her head.

"He's sleeping," Beverly laughs. "It's four-thirty in the morning, honey. He's in bed. We should all be in bed."

"You're up because I got sick?" Adele asks quietly, guilt in her expression.

"Of course," Beverly replies, squeezing the girl's hand comfortingly.

"Thank you, Doctor Crusher," Adele whispers softly. "I don't like any other doctor."

"Me neither," Picard admits, flashing the first smile at Beverly he has sported all night.

Laughing lightly, Crusher rises out of the chair. "Good. Because you're stuck with me a little longer. Just close your eyes and get some rest."

Shifting to sit up, Adele calls to the doctor as she makes her way to the door. "Doctor Crusher?"

"Yes, honey?" Crusher turns on her heels in front of the door.

"Am I gonna miss the rehearsal?"Adele asks in concern.

Surprised by the question, Beverly smiles. The five year-old is hardly functioning at optimal capacity, yet she is worried about missing a children's theatre rehearsal. "Oh, sweetheart, don't worry."

"But, you said I would read the lines in front of the group. We practised and everything," Adele reminds her, disappointment in her clear blue eyes. "I…I'm a little scared, but I think I'm ready."

Grinning, Beverly bobs her head. In a few short weeks, Adele's confidence had grown exponentially. "I promise you will deliver your lines for the group. We won't miss it. We'll plan for next week. Neither of us will be there later this afternoon."

Nodding in satisfaction, Adele returns her head to the pillow, growing weary. "Thank you, Doctor Crusher."

Sharing a look with Jean-Luc, Beverly marvels at the character of this child. She knows she is just a five year-old girl, but she has a soul as old as her father's, and sometimes Beverly has to remind herself that Adele needs to just be a kid.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

"That's it. We're all done," proclaims Crusher, turning off the tricorder.

Swinging her legs over the side of the biobed, Adele's lips quirk. "What about, 'stick your tongue out and say 'ah'"

Grinning playfully, Crusher shrugs. "Alright, stick your tongue out and say 'ah'."

Jutting her neck forward, Adele makes a show of opening her mouth wide. "Ahhhhh!"

Beverly gently flicks the little girl's tongue with her forefinger, causing Adele to jump back on the bed in surprise.

Chuckling, Beverly covers her lips with her hand as Picard tries to suppress his own laughter. "You asked for it!"

Frowning, Adele attempts to glare at the doctor but a small smile escapes her lips.

"Alright, love. It's time for us to go. Say goodbye to Doctor Crusher," Picard tells the girl, a tiny smile still present in the corner of his lips.

Wesley enters the emergency ward, bag slung over his shoulder. "Hey, Mom. Hello, Captain. Hi, Adele."

"Hi, Wes!" Adele greets enthusiastically, practically leaping off the bed.

"Hi, honey. Just give me a minute to straighten up here and I'll be ready," Beverly requests, collecting her scanner off the biobed.

"Are you going to Ten Forward?" Adele asks Wes, blue eyes wide.

"Uh, yeah," stutters Wes, glancing uncomfortably in his mother's direction.

"Papa, please can we go to Ten Forward, too?" Adele pleads, whipping around to face Picard with a sweet expression on her face.

Shaking his head, Picard puts a hand on her shoulder. "No, Adele. We'll go to our cabin and get dinner."

Stepping up behind him, Beverly rests a hand on Jean-Luc's shoulder. "Why don't you come with us tonight?"

Rotating to face her, Picard sighs resignedly. "I shouldn't…."

"Come on," Beverly prompts. "It won't hurt to be out for one night."

Lips curling, Jean-Luc sighs. "Very well."

Waving across the room at a table near the bar where Adele is sitting with a small dark-skinned boy and his tall mother, Beverly observes the little girl eating ice cream in delight with the boy. "That's her little friend, Anthony. His mother is Ensign Jamaia Hart."

Picard rotates in his seat at the table in the back overlooking the viewport to glance at Adele devouring her ice-cream at the table with her classmate and his mother. "Right. In Security. So, she's made a new friend?"

Smiling, Beverly lifts her glass to her lips. "A couple, actually."

"Are they all boys?" Picard inquires, somewhat concerned.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly cannot contain a smile. "No. She's five years-old. I don't know what you're worried about."

"Ha!" Jean-Luc huffs. "I've been worried since the first time I saw her."

Smiling, Beverly's eyes are drawn to another table where Wes is playing a card game with a classmate. "I know what you mean. I think Wesley has his first crush."

Picard shifts in his seat to subtly glance at Wesley and a tall Vulcan teenager sitting across from Wesley. "The Vulcan boy?"

Chuckling, Beverly shakes her head. "No. Over there." Beverly nudges toward the far back wall where two teenage girls sharing a table are drinking floats.

"What makes you think he's got a crush?" Picard asks conversationally, returning his attention to his friend.

"He gets all embarrassed, goes completely red. He started shaving," Beverly giggles. "The problem is, he's so shy with girls. I don't think she even notices him."

Pursing his lips, Picard leans back in his chair. "Maybe he needs some command experience? Learn how to take the reign, gain some confidence."

"Is that how you got to be so smooth?" Beverly raises a brow teasingly, resting one arm over the back of her seat.

Rolling his eyes, Jean-Luc smiles in self-deprecation. "Hardly."

"Give yourself some credit," Beverly suggests rotating the glass in her hand.

Glancing around the bar, Picard lets out a deep breath. "This is actually quite nice. Adele's never had so much sugar in her life, but I suppose she's having fun."

Smiling, Beverly bobs her head. "This is nice. It's good to get out. You don't have to be on the bridge or in your quarters all the time. It's okay for the crew to see you having a life. Besides, it's good for Adele to get out of routine once in a while. A late night and junk food once in a while won't harm her."

Growing pensive, Picard inhales. "I suppose you're right. You know, it's not as if I'm…trying to be harsh. I just couldn't stand for anything to happen to her."

Reaching across the table, Beverly places her hand over Jean-Luc's. "I completely get it."

Staring down at the contents in his glass, Jean-Luc grimaces. "I'll admit, I'm out of my element. This is…difficult to manage some days. I do…worry. Commanding the _Enterprise_, raising a five year-old, now this epilepsy of hers. I need a nanny."

Raising a brow, Beverly smiles playfully. "You need a woman."

"Doctor?" Picard straightens, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What?" Beverly laughs. "You don't need a nanny for Adele, Jean-Luc. You need a woman in your life, a partner."

Smirking, Jean-Luc raises a brow. "And, where am I supposed to find this partner?"

Lacing her fingers through his, Beverly smiles coyly. "Maybe right here, in Ten Forward." Gazing up into his hazel eyes, her throat runs dry and heart beats profusely against her chest.

Running his fingers up her wrist and under the cuff of her uniform jacket, Jean-Luc holds her gaze unwaveringly. "Well, then I'm glad you suggested coming here tonight."

"Papa?" Adele rushes up to the small table where the captain and doctor are seated, her face shining.

Practically jumping out of her chair, Beverly releases Picard's hand, her eyes dilated in alarm and guilt.

Startled, Picard lets his hand slip from Beverly's and composes himself, turning in his chair to address his daughter. "Uh, yes, Adele?"

"Uh, Mrs. Hart told me to ask you if it's okay if I had a french fries?" Adele asks quickly, glancing suspiciously between her father and the doctor who both appear to have been taken off guard by her appearance at the table.

Shaking his head, Picard frowns. "I think you've had enough for tonight, love. Why don't you give that ice cream a chance to digest?"

"Please, Papa? Just a couple fries? They're french!" Adele begs.

Trying to mask her smile, Beverly rotates her head to hide her face.

Rolling his eyes, Picard tugs Adele closer by her hand. "Alright, but that's it! Then we're going home."

"Thank you, Papa!" Adele wraps her arms around his neck and pecks his cheek.

"Go on," Picard directs. "Go play."

As Adele skips off to join her classmate, Beverly exhales, picking her drink up off the table. "That was real harsh."

Lifting his glass to his lips, Picard tries to play nonchalant. "Well, I didn't want you to think I didn't have a heart."

Nodding, Beverly smiles mischievously. "Right. I'll remember that when you're calling me in the middle of the night because her stomach is upset."

Picard's smile fades and he whips around in the chair to find his daughter at the table with the boy and his mother, seemingly laughing and having a good time.

"I'm teasing, Jean-Luc," Beverly reassures him, reaching for his hand. "She'll be fine."

Readjusting his seat, Jean-Luc settles his gaze on Beverly. "Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Running to catch the doctor in the corridor, Troi calls to Crusher. "Hi, Beverly,"

Turning around, Crusher offers a weary smile. "Hi, Deanna."

"Do you have a minute?" Troi inquires as they head to the turbolift.

"Sure," Crusher sighs, shrugging off her lab coat.

"You're just finished your shift?" Deanna frowns apologetically as Crusher leads them into the turbolift.

"Oh, it's okay," Crusher half-smiles as the lift doors close behind them. "I've always got time. What can I do for you?"

"I had an appointment with Adele this afternoon," Troi begins as the lift carries them to Deck 8.

Beverly's ears perk up and she provides Troi with her full attention.

"She was quite upset, although she wasn't particularly chatty," the counselor relays. "Most of what I got from her was telepathic."

"What's wrong?" Beverly demands.

"I was hoping you could help me put the pieces together," Troi confesses. "She seemed…aggravated about seeing you last night. Were you, by chance, out on a date last night?"

Eyes wide in surprise, Beverly neglects to notice the lift doors opening. "No, of course not."

Putting a hand up in defence," Deanna steps out of the turbolift. "I'm not trying to pry. I'm trying to understand what was bothering Adele. She didn't want to talk about it, but her emotions were right there on the surface, I could sense them easily."

Pursing her lips, Beverly slings her coat over her arm and follows the counselor through the corridor. "I wasn't out last night. I can't imagine why she'd be upset."

"I got the impression she saw you with a man last night," Deanna continues as they make their way to their quarters. " But, she didn't want to get into it with me."

Eyes lightening in realization, Beverly pauses in the middle of the corridor. "Yes! Landon Sanders came over last night. He was an old friend of Jack's from the Academy. He's on a short term training assignment teaching engineers in system maintenance."

"So, he was in your quarters last night?" Deanna confirms.

"Yes," Beverly shrugs. "He had dinner with me and Wes. He brought Wes a couple momentos from Jack's time at the Academy. It certainly wasn't a date."

Nodding in understanding, Troi still appears to be concerned. "I think Adele thinks you were on a date."

Furrowing her brows, Beverly rests a hand on her hip. "And, she's upset?"

"Yes. I think this clears it up," Troi proclaims, bobbing her head.

Shaking her head, Beverly practically rolls her eyes. "I'm glad you think so. I don't get it."

"Can you talk to her?" Deanna suggest mildly. "Maybe she'll be more open with you. I don't think she has any interest in discussing it with me."

Nodding, Beverly continues toward her cabin. "Of course."

"Thank you," Deanna grins, squeezing Beverly's elbow affectionately.

Smiling warmly, Beverly glances back. "Thanks, Deanna. Enjoy the rest of your night."

"What's wrong with your stew?" Picard inquires, standing up from the table and clearing his plate and glass.

"Nothing," mumbles Adele quietly.

"Then finish your dinner. Then we can check your homework and you can have a shower before it's time for bed," directs Picard, carrying an empty small whicker basket that had contained a loaf of bread over to the counter.

"I'm not hungry," retorts Adele, straightening in her seat.

Circling the table to glance at her untouched plate of beef bourguignon, Picard shakes his head. " You've hardly had a bite. Keep going."

"But, I don't want it," Adele practically cries, turning in her seat to face her father, fat tears welling in her eyes.

"What's the problem?" Picard inquires, surveying her red face.

Swiping at her wet eyes, Adele sniffles. "I don't want my dinner. My tummy hurts."

"Fine," Picard sighs wearily, kneeling on the floor beside his daughter. "I'll call Doctor Crusher. She can look…"

"No!" Adele cries.

"Why? What's wrong?" Picard asks concernedly, reaching for her tiny hand.

Snivelling, Adele looks up at her father with large, watery eyes. "Papa, do you think you are going to meet a lady and get married?"

Eyes wide in surprise, Picard chuckles lightly. "Why would you ask that?"

Grimacing, Adele wipes the stray tears rolling down her cheek. "Last night, when Mr. Data was walking me back home after we were trying to train Spot, I saw a man at Doctor Crusher's quarters. He gave her a really big hug and then he went inside. I…I think maybe…maybe that's her boyfriend."

Contemplating his daughter's words, Picard's face softens in realization. "Oh, that must have been Commander Sanders. He's here for a couple weeks teaching our engineers. He used to be friends with Doctor Crusher's late husband."

Brows furrowed in confusion, Adele shakes her head. "I don't understand."

"Commander Sanders was friends with Wesley's father. He's an old friend of Bever…Doctor Crusher's. He's not her boyfriend."

"Oh," replies Adele quietly, bowing her head.

"But, if he were, what's it matter? Why do you ask if I'm going to meet someone?" Picard presses, studying his daughter's thoroughly confused expression.

Sighing, Adele glances up at her father. "I don't want her to date. I like when we spend time with her and Wes."

His heart melts at the innocent, honest expression on her face and he cannot help but sigh. "I like that, too. But, honey, the doctor isn't ours. And, regardless, she can spend time with whomever she wants."

Frowning, Adele inhales sharply. "Yeah."

"Come on," Picard rises to his full stature. "Finish that bourguignon."

"Papa?" Adele lifts her fork, stabbing a chunk of carrot.

"Yes, love?" Picard answer wearily.

"You should ask Doctor Crusher out on a date," the five year-old suggests earnestly.

Dumbstruck, Jean-Luc's mouth falls agape as his daughter innocently lifts the forkful of carrot into her mouth.

"But, everyone saw me!" Adele blubbers, hot tears pouring down her cheeks.

Heart aching in sympathy, Beverly wraps her arms around the girl in a blue gown lying on the biobed in the emergency ward. "I know, honey. It's alright. You're okay."

Shaking her head, Adele sobs loudly. "No. The kids at school saw. They saw me on the ground. They saw me wet my pants."

Sharing a pained look with Jean-Luc, Beverly envelopes the girl closer, sighing deeply. "Sweetie, you were fine. I'm sure they will have forgotten it by tomorrow."

Wes moves from the foot of the bed up to the side. "Yeah. Besides, if anyone mentions it you can tell them I have a nest of Yoridian ants I can introduce them to."

Lips trembling, Adele rests her head against Beverly's shoulder, closing her eyes.

Lips set tight, Picard straightens.

"Stay here with Wes for a minute. I'm going to review something with your father. We'll be back shortly, okay?" Disentangling herself from the embrace, Beverly drops a kiss to Adele's temple.

Bobbing her head, Adele sniffles.

"Stay here with her," Beverly tells Wesley, gripping his bicep. "Get the nurse if she needs something, but if her status changes call me."

Wes nods his acquiescence as Picard and Crusher disappear down the corridor.

Crusher leads the captain to her office where she does not even bother to take her seat but simply turns on her heels to face him directly.

"Whatever it is, the expression on your face says I'm not going to like it," Picard begins.

Grimacing, Beverly pads forward. "I'm sorry, Jean-Luc. I was really hoping the medication was going to work. I don't know. We may need to give it some more time."

"What now?" Picard asks simply.

"There's another category of preventative I'd like to try her on. Maybe she will respond better to that," Crusher suggests guardedly.

"And, if she doesn't?" Picard asks tentatively.

Imprinted in her mind is the image of the terrified and embarrassed little girl looking up at her from the biobed helplessly and desperately, willing the doctor to do anything to cure her epilepsy. "Let's take it one step at a time."

"But, there are other treatments available?" Picard pushes.

Sighing, Crusher folds her arms over his chest. "Yes. We could consider surgery. It's risky, and we're not at that point yet."

"Beverly," Jean-Luc whispers, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Forcing a smile she does not feel, Beverly grasps his hand. "Come on. Adele needs us."

Inhaling sharply, Picard composes himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

"What's wrong?" demands Picard, slightly irked to have been called to the counselor's office when he has fifteen other more important things he could be doing in this moment.

Crusher stands behind the captain, curious why Troi had requested their presence.

"Please, have a seat," Troi suggets, gesturing the sofa.

Remaining rooted in his stance, Picard appraises Troi. "What's going on?"

Collecting a long piece of paper off of the desk, Troi pads over to where the other two are standing. "I just wanted to show you what Adele drew today."

Looking over the captain's shoulder at the drawing, Beverly wonders what the girl could have drawn to warrant the counselor's concern.

"She wanted to draw, and said she was going to draw a picture of her family," Deanna explains slowly.

Beverly's eyes wander over a crayon drawing of four stick figures, one bald man in a red jacket, a blonde girl, a brunette boy in a grey sweater and a red-haired woman in a long blue smock. Swallowing hard, Beverly pushes back the tiny tears threatening to form in her eyes. She can hardly believe this is how Adele conceives her family, but she is absolutely moved.

"She…she said this was her family?" Picard clarifies, gently taking the paper from Troi to examine it closely.

"Yes, sir," Deanna confirms, observing Picard's thoughtful expression.

"Deanna…" Beverly begins, unsure what to say, how to explain to the counselor what could be in the child's mind.

"Counselor," Picard interjects. "Is this harmful? Do we have a problem?"

Smiling reassuringly, Troi notes the tensions written all over Beverly's face. "I don't think so, sir. Little girls can have big imaginations. A little fantasy can be healthy. We just have to ensure that she stays grounded in reality, that she knows the difference between what is real and what's not. My concern is that she is confused."

"What is she confused about?" Picard inquires.

Sharing a look with Crusher, Troi purses her lips. "She may be confused about the relationship that you and the doctor have, the relationship that she and Beverly share."

Jean-Luc gazes at Beverly, tentative and uncertain how to respond.

Cheeks warm, Beverly clears her throat. "Deanna, I…I don't know what to tell you. I certainly had no intention of creating a problem here, of confusing her. I mean…." Gazing at Jean-Luc, Beverly inhales slowly. "We're good friends. I'm trying to do the right thing. I care for her."

Trying to put the captain and doctor at ease, Troi bobs her head. "Of course. I understand that. But, in Adele's mind, you're the mother she wants to have."

Stunned, Beverly is speechless, almost embarrassed. If Troi sees this, do the others?

Sighing, Jean-Luc glances down at the picture of the four stick figures. "This is the family she wants to have."

"Yes, sir," Troi says softly.

"Thank you, Counselor." Straightening his jacket, Picard plasters on a half-smile. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. We'll have a talk with Adele."

"Yes, sir," Troi nods, stepping back. "If I can help, please let me know."

"Thank you," replies Picard, knowing that this will be a matter requiring their personal attention, not the intervention of the counselor.

"Counselor Troi told us you said this was a drawing of your family. What does that mean?" Picard asks as he sits on the sofa with Adele nestled between himself and Beverly.

Looking up at her father, Adele shrugs. "It's just a picture. I wanted to draw my family."

"Can you explain it to us?" presses Picard.

"Did I do something wrong?" Adele asks hesitantly, rotating her head to look at Beverly.

Shaking her head, Beverly offers the girl a reassuring smile. "Not at all."

"I'm not in trouble?" Adele clarifies, turning to her father on the other side of her.

"You're not in trouble, Adele," Picard says as patiently as possibly. "We're just trying to understand. Is this supposed to be Doctor Crusher and Wesley?"

"Yes," confesses Adele simply.

"Do you consider them your family?" Picard asks gently.

Exhaling, Adele bows her head. "I know they're not our real family. But, we've never had friends like Doctor Crusher and Wes. There was nobody like that on our old ship. And, I had no kids to play with. I didn't have anyone but you. I don't know…I'm sorry."

Putting her hand on the back of the girl's blonde head, Beverly smiles warmly. "Don't be sorry, sweetie. I'm glad we're friends, too."

"Will we always be friends?" Adele asks, eyes wide with trepidation.

"Always," Beverly promises, enveloping her in a hug.

"Don't leave, ever," Adele begs, closing her eyes and laying her head against Beverly's shoulder.

Rubbing the small girl's back, Beverly locks gazes with Jean-Luc, her expression beginning to match his apprehensive one.

"Alright, love," Picard sighs, rising to his feet. "It's late. Go get ready for bed and then I'll read you a story."

"Can Doctor Crusher read me a story?" Adele requests, pulling out of Beverly's arms.

Reading Jean-Luc's expression, Beverly nods. "Sure."

Adele skips off across the room, leaving Picard running a hand over his face, evidently weary.

"What? You're upset with me?" Beverly asks, studying the frustrated look on her friend's face.

"No. It's just…that's not how that was supposed to go," Picard points out, leaning back into the sofa cushions.

"What do you mean?' Beverly presses.

"We were supposed to explain to her the difference between her fantasy and reality, give her some distance," Picard reminds her, almost reluctantly.

Biting her lip, Beverly briefly averts her eyes. "Jean-Luc, she lived for five years on that ship with you as the only person in the universe that cared for her. She was abandoned by her biological mother. How am I supposed to create distance?"

"Beverly…" Jean-Luc pleads, registering the pain in her eyes.

Tears welling in her eyes, Beverly's lips tremble. "I guess…I see her drawing, and the picture looks pretty perfect to me."

Gazing at her with tortured eyes, Jean-Luc clears his throat. "Me, too."

Startled, Beverly's eyes dilate as their revelation dawns on her, but she does not have time to process when one of Jean-Luc's hands grips her hip and the other grazes her neck as he leans in for a heated kiss.

In his pre-frontal cortex he can rationalize that this is an extremely poor decision, but as Beverly had gazed at him with watery eyes and an open heart, his walls had completely collapsed. Moving his hand to her back, he pulls her closer and kisses her deeper.

Heart pounding against her chest, the protest that had been on the tip of her tongue is swallowed by his kiss as she grips his shoulder.

"Doctor Crusher!" Adele calls from across the corridor. "I'm all ready. I brushed my teeth."

Alarmed, Beverly breaks off hastily, trailing her hand down Jean-Luc's chest. "I…I should…read her the story."

Breathing heavily, Jean-Luc smiles, taking Beverly's hand in his. "Yes. Have a drink with me after."

Standing up, Beverly smoothes the wrinkles in her uniform jacket."In Ten Forward?"

"No. Right here," Picard suggests confidently, rising to his feet.

Grinning, Beverly nods. "I'd like that."

"Okay. I should go," Beverly tells him, pulling back slightly.

"Yes, of course," Jean-Luc nods without removing his hands from her hips as they stand in front of the cabin door, the place they had been standing for over forty minutes as she had attempted in vain to return to her quarters several times. They had not yet managed to say goodnight.

"I'm sure Wes expected me home an hour ago," Beverly remarks as Jean-Luc moves his lips to her neck.

"No doubt," Jean-Luc mumbles absently, singularly focused.

Running her nails across his bicep, Beverly tosses her head back. "Jean-Luc…"

"Hmmm?" Jean-Luc hums against her ear, shifting one hand to her back.

"Okay. Seriously," Beverly chuckles, forcing herself to take a step backwards. "I said I was going to leave forty-five minutes ago."

Taking her hands, Jean-Luc pulls her against him. "I think you'll find I can take my time and truly appreciate the moment when the opportunity calls for it."

Grinning into his lips, Beverly grips his chest. "I'm looking forward to it."

As he captures her lips again, Beverly's eyes widen and she laughs. "No!" She pulls back, creating physical space between them. "No, I have to go home."

Sighing, Picard drops his arms to the side. "Yes, I know."

Beverly puts a hand on his cheek, grinning wildly. "Goodnight, Jean-Luc."

Jean-Luc takes her hand and squeezes it affectionately. "Goodnight, Beverly."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

"I love it!" Adele declares, skipping into the living area where Beverly is perched on the sofa with a mug of tea in her hands.

Grinning, Beverly watches the girl spin around in the pink ballerina-style dress with crinoline slip and pink ballet flats. "Perfect! You look beautiful, honey."

Rushing up to Beverly, Adele wraps her arms around Beverly's shoulders tightly. "Thank you, Doctor Crusher!"

Smiling, Beverly drops a kiss to her crown before the girl skips off to twirl around in the dress. "Can you teach me to dance like a real ballerina?"

Chuckling, Beverly sets her mug on the table in front of her. "I'm sure you can learn some steps. But, you're quite busy with the play right now. Let's concentrate on that before we go adding ballet to the mix." This girl of Jean-Luc's that only a few months ago had worn one-piece pyjamas and jumpers every day, and knew nothing of hair styles, had transformed into a ballerina.

Flopping onto the couch, Adele sighs contentedly. "Can you do my hair in a chignon, please?"

"Sit up, honey," Beverly urges.

Adele straightens, casting a look behind her. "Are Papa and Wes working?"

Beverly combs the girl's blond layers with her fingers, preparing to style it as requested. "No. Your father took Wes out to fly one of the shuttles. Wes has been training as a pilot."

"He gets to fly a shuttle?" Adele questions in jealous disbelief.

"With supervision," Beverly answers with a laugh. "He knows those shuttles probably better than some of the officers."

"Can I fly a shuttle when I'm bigger?" Adele asks, staring forward.

Weaving her hair, Beverly nods. "You can do whatever you set your mind to if you study and work hard."

"Maybe I'll be a doctor and help sick and hurt people, like you," Adele muses.

Smiling warmly, Beverly pauses. "Maybe you will."

"Wes is reading the bedtime story?" Beverly raises a brow, leaning against the counter. "How'd you manage that?"

"I may have…implied that a solo flight would be imminent," admits Picard sheepishly.

"You bribed my son?" gasps Beverly, giggling. "You didn't want to run a solo flight past his mother first?"

"No," Picard shakes his head. "I have far better things I'd like to do with you."

With his words and heated look, he wipes the smile off her face and draws her against him with his hands on her hips. "We don't get many moments alone. I take whatever opportunity is handed to me."

Holding his forearms, Beverly rests her forehead against his, pecking his lips. "I know. They're few and far between."

Inhaling sharply, Jean-Luc runs one hand along the small of her back. "I need more than this."

"I do, too," Beverly sighs, rubbing his shoulder. "We just have to have some patience."

"Have dinner with me tomorrow," Jean-Luc demands urgently, looking fervently into her eyes.

"What about the kids?" Beverly inquires, trying not to get lost in the passion in his eyes and remain rooted in reality.

"I'll figure something out," Picard assures her, his eyes dropping to her lips.

"Okay," Beverly whispers breathlessly, closing the distance between their mouths.

Striding toward the door, Deanna smiles when the door slides open to reveal Riker bouncing on his heels. "Hello, Commander."

Grinning, Will steps across the threshold. "Good evening, Counselor." Spotting Wesley and Adele in the living area on the floor constructing some sort of elaborate tower with blocks, Will pauses.

Glancing over her shoulder, Deanna acknowledges his look of bewilderment. "I'm babysitting."

"Why?" Will inquires out of curiosity.

Mischievously grinning, Deanna steps close to Will. "The captain and Beverly are on a date."

Eyebrows rising, Will smirks. "Really?"

"Well, they've gone to dinner. But, I can sense that it's actually a date," Deanna confesses. "Please don't say anything. I think they just want privacy."

Will watches the kids playing on the floor in the living area. "So, you got stuck babysitting?"

Deanna playfully elbows him in the ribs. "I didn't get stuck. The captain and Beverly could use a break. Besides, it's no trouble. They're great."

Will puts a hand on Deanna's shoulder, observing the kids from across the room.

"What did you come here for?" Deanna inquires.

"Oh," Riker spins around. "I wanted to let you know I'm starting a poker game in about twenty minutes."

"Thanks. I'll have to pass tonight," Deanna says regretfully.

"Why are you watching Wes? He's sixteen, it's not like he needs a babysitter," Will states pointedly.

Shrugging, Deanna rotates to glance at Wes who has his back turned to them. "I don't know. He doesn't need one, but he came along tonight."

Shaking his head, the corners of Riker's lips curl. "He's a member of our bridge crew. I'm going to invite him to the poker game."

Eyes dilating, Deanna grabs his arm. "No, Will."

"Why not?" shrugs Will, smirking massively. "I can call it 'diplomatic negotiation training'. He'll learn how to bluff."

"Please, Will. Don't," Deanna pleads, as Will pads forward. "Beverly might not like…"

"Actually, I'm making it an order," teases Riker. "Hey, Wes."

Whipping around, Wes smiles easily. 'Hi, Commander."

"How would you like some informal training tonight?" Will asks jokingly.

"Oh, God," Deanna gasps, running toward the living area.

Off guard, Will's eyes follow Deanna where she drops to the ground beside a writhing Adele.

Wes has abandoned the conversation and turned to Adele who is unconscious on the ground, spasming.

Will rushes to the group, dropping to his knees. He taps his communicator badge and calls for medical assistance.

"We have to give her some space to breathe," Wesley reminds them, shifting to Adele's side. "She should be in the recovery position." Wesley rotates her convulsing form to rest on her side.

"It's okay, Adele," Deanna whispers, holding the girl's shoulder.

"What can we do?" Will asks, turning to Wesley.

"Counselor, can you get her medication? There's some in her backpack," Wesley advises.

Nodding, Troi rises to her feet and locates the backpack near the sofa. "This?" She hands Wesley a bottle from the bottom of the bag.

"Yes. She takes this every night, but I think if we can give it to her now it may help until the doctor arrives," Wesley advises, retrieving a tablet from the bottle.

"The captain didn't tell you this?" Will asks Deanna.

Shaking her head, Deanna accepts the bottle from Wesley as Wesley puts the dissolvable tablet in the girl's mouth. "No, he didn't tell me about the medication or anything. I…I should have asked."

"It's okay. She can't choke on it," Wesley assures them at Deanna's concerned look. "It dissolves."

"Deanna, please call the captain and…tell them what's going on," Will says, softening the order by squeezing her forearm.

Swallowing hard, Deanna rises to her feet.

"How do you know so much about all this?" Will asks Wes as Wesley moves Adele's arm, holding her hand loosely.

Grimacing, Wes briefly glances at the first officer. "This has been happening a lot."

Seeing the expression of concern, guilt and remorse plaguing the counselor's face, Beverly reaches out to embrace the other woman. "It's alright, Deanna. She's fine."

Grimacing, Deanna shakes her head. "Only because of Wesley. She could have…"

"Adele is fine," Beverly assures her, pulling out of the hug.

"I'm sorry, Deanna," Picard apologizes solemnly. "I neglected to go over the instructions for her medication and the proper response for a potential seizure. This was my fault."

"What happened?" Riker inquires, putting a hand over Deanna's shoulder. The counselor is still visibly shaken.

"It could have been the missed medication," Beverly exhales, sharing a look with Jean-Luc. "But, her seizures have been frequent."

"This wasn't in any way your fault," Picard reiterates. "There was nothing you could have done. I'm sorry. I appreciate that you were trying to help, and I'm sorry that it had to…turn out this way."

"She's awake. She's very drowsy, but you can see her if you'd like," Crusher offers.

Frowning, Deanna swallows the lump in her throat.

"Let's go say 'hi'," Will urges.

"I think we're going to go. Will wants to check in on the bridge, and I think I'm going to call it a night," Deanna tells Beverly as the doctor reenters the small private room in sickbay where Adele is surrounded by Picard, Wesley and Will.

"Alright. Thank you for watching the kids tonight," Beverly replies, wrapping one arm around Deanna's shoulder.

"Any time. I wish I could have done more," Deanna practically rolls her eyes.

"It's alright, Deanna. Adele will be fine," Beverly reiterates. "I'm going to release her shortly so she can go home and sleep in her own bed."

Exhaling deeply, Deanna forces a smile. "How was dinner?"

Grinning, Beverly's gaze wanders over to Jean-Luc standing at the head of the bed. "Too short."

Smiling in understanding, Deanna appraises the doctor in casual dress, a long maxi floral-printed sundress over which she had thrown a lab coat when she had arrived in sickbay. "Well, then I'm truly sorry your evening was cut short."

"Next time," Beverly laughs with her friend. "The important thing is that Adele's okay. You did the right thing."

"No, Wesley did the right thing," Deanna points out. "He was amazing, Beverly. He was so good with her."

Inhaling sharply, Beverly's eyes find Wes hunched over the bed, apparently engaging Adele in a lengthy joke. "Unfortunately, he's seen this a few times."


	10. Chapter 10

Two chapters again today, because the next week will be busy so it may be a few days before the next update.

Part 10

"Okay, sweetie. You're all set. Have a good sleep." Beverly bends down to drop a kiss to the little girl's crown as she lays tucked between the sheets in her bed after they had brought her from sickbay.

"You're leaving?" Adele asks in alarm, clutching a small black plush horse in her arm.

Glancing briefly to Jean-Luc standing on the other side of the bed, Beverly addresses the girl. "I'll come check on you in the morning."

Shaking her head, Adele slides up the pillow. "No. I want you to stay."

"Honey, Doctor Crusher needs to go back to her own quarters to rest," Picard tells the girl evenly.

Pouting, Adele stares at Beverly with tear-filled wide eyes.

Covering her tiny hand, Beverly smiles reassuringly. "How about I stay until you fall asleep?"

Acquiescing to this compromise, Adele nods, sinking deep back into the pillow.

As the girl closes her eyes, Beverly catches Jean-Luc's eye. "She has all your persuasiveness and negotiation skills."

Smiling in response, Jean-Luc circles the bed. "She'll make quite the diplomat."

With a brief look to his daughter who has already succumbed to sleep, Jean-Luc reaches for Beverly's hands.

"The charm she inherited from you will help, as well," notes Beverly as she closes the distance between them.

"Yes," Jean-Luc agrees, drawing her in with a hand on her hip. "I've observed that you have a hard time resisting."

"Adele or you?" Beverly giggles, holding his shoulders.

"Hmmmm…" Jean-Luc pretends to consider the question. "Perhaps both."

As he captures her lips, she slips her arms around his neck, grateful that the girl is fast asleep.

Jean-Luc slides a hand down the length of her side, savouring the novel feel of the maxi dress rather than the standard uniform. Pulling back, his eyes drink her in unguardedly. "I'm sorry our evening was interrupted."

"I am, too," Beverly whispers against his lips, resting her forehead against his.

Thinking of his daughter, Picard is sobered. "She's not going to improve, is she?"

Biting her lip, Beverly lowers her arms. "No."

Clearing his throat, Picard runs a hand over his lips. "You told me there was a surgical treatment."

Sighing, Crusher slides into business mode. "Yes. It's complicated and there are risks."

"What's involved?" Picard inquires, seeking her eyes in the dimly-lit room.

"We'd remove the portion of the brain responsible for the seizures," Crusher explains to him, her tone dispassionate. "I'd have to map her brain, complete a highly detailed scan to determine precisely where the seizures are occurring. If I can isolate the part of the brain that is causing the seizures, I can remove it. If I remove the portion of the remain where the seizures occur, I can eliminate the seizures entirely."

"But, that's risky?" Picard adds.

"Yes," Crusher admits, trying to keep the emotion out of her tone. She usually does not have a difficult time detaching herself from her work, but she is intimately connected to this patient. "It's very nuanced, incredibly detailed and precise. The part of the brain that causes the seizures could also be required for other functioning. There's risk that by removing a part of the brain we could be limiting her functioning in another area."

"So, the pro is potentially sending the epilepsy into remission. The con is potential disability in another key area?" Picard summarizes.

"Simply put, yes," Crusher confirms, almost holding her breath.

"What do you recommend?" Jean-Luc asks, taking her hand.

Bowing her head, Beverly steps closer. "I think…I should map her brain. Let me see if this is a reasonable course of action."

Nodding his agreement, Jean-Luc wraps one around her back. "Agreed."

"It kills me to see her like this," Beverly admits, lowering her eyes.

"I know," Jean-Luc says softly, brushing her hair from her neck. "But, you've been phenomenal. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Smiling in self-deprecation, Beverly fights back tears forming in the back of her eyes. "Really? Because, I feel torn in nine different directions."

Kissing her slowly, Jean-Luc wishes he could ease her torment.

"Morning, Papa! Morning, Doctor Crusher!" Beaming, Adele hovers over the sofa, bouncing in her slippers and pink nightgown.

Roused in alarm, Beverly's eyes shoot open as she wakes on the sofa lying with Jean-Luc to find Adele staring down at them expectantly. "Oh, God. Uh…hi, sweetie."

"Doctor Crusher, you had a sleepover," Adele giggles, watching as Beverly awkwardly disentangles herself and sits upright on the sofa.

Nudging Jean-Luc who is half beneath and half behind her on the sofa, Beverly masks her discomfort with a smile. "Uh, yes, I suppose so."

"Hmmm.." Jean-Luc grumbles, as Beverly gives his shoulder a shake.

"Get up, Jean-Luc," hisses Beverly, plastering a smile on for Adele.

"Why did you sleep on the sofa?" Adele inquires innocently.

Opening his eyes, Jean-Luc does a double-take when he realizes that Beverly had spent the night sleeping on the sofa and they had just been discovered by his five year-old.

"Why don't you go the washroom, wash your face and brush your teeth?" Beverly suggests, trying to develop a plan to extricate them from the awkward situation. "Then we'll find some breakfast, okay?"

Not impressed, Adele shrugs. "'Kay."

Jean-Luc does not even bother to watch his daughter leave, but immediately turns to Beverly as he straightens into a sitting position on the sofa. "We fell asleep."

"Excellent deduction," Beverly rolls her eyes, rising to her feet. "Now, Captain, how am I supposed to get back to my quarters without rousing suspicion when I'm wearing the dress I wore last night?"

"I don't know," Jean-Luc confesses wearily, crawling off the sofa, suddenly stiff from spending the night in an awkward position lying entwined with Beverly. "It's just a short walk down the corridor, maybe no one will notice?"

Eyes dilating, Beverly puts her hands on her hips. "I hardly doubt that. How am I supposed to explain this? Oh, God, what is Wesley going to think? He'll be wondering where I was all night."

Sighing deeply, Jean-Luc finds it hard to rationalize when his head is so foggy. "Perhaps we're over-thinking this. It's not a big deal."

Eyebrows rocketing, Beverly shakes her head in bewilderment. "You said you wanted privacy. You said you wanted to take this slow. Now it's 'not a big deal'?"

"Don't get angry with me," Jean-Luc says shortly. "We fell asleep. We were exhausted."

Exhaling slowly, Beverly composes herself. "You're right. I'm sorry."

Palming his face, Picard tries to form an action plan. "I…uh, I'm supposed to relieve Data in forty minutes. Do you think you can examine Adele and see if she's well enough to go to school?"

Nodding, Beverly crosses her arms over her chest. "Of course."

"I can…I can assist you in…explaining your whereabouts to Wesley if you'd like," offers Jean-Luc lamely.

Half-smiling, Beverly shakes her head. "It's alright, thanks. I'll spare you that conversation."

Somewhat relieved, Jean-Luc smiles lightly as Adele rejoins them in the living area.

Quietly entering her cabin, Beverly glances around to find Wesley at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

Padding forward, Beverly smiles awkwardly.

"Morning," Wesley greets casually, turning off the PADD he had been reading from in front of him on the table.

"Hi, honey," Beverly greets, crossing the room. "How are you?"

"Fine," Wesley mumbles between bites. "How was your night?"

"Oh, fine. Fine," Beverly replies, waiting for her son to inquire as to her whereabouts.

At her silence, Wes glances up in curiosity, setting his spoon in the bowl. "Is everything okay?"

"You don't want to know where I was?" Beverly asks incredulously.

Shrugging, Wesley looks at her, puzzled. "I figured you were at the Picard's."

Eyes widening, Beverly drops onto the chair beside her son. "I was."

"How's Adele feeling?" Wesley asks in concern.

Narrowing her eyes, Beverly cannot believe her son was not alarmed that she did not return home last night. "She's fine today. She's getting ready for school this morning."

"I'm glad," Wesley declares, rising to his feet with the empty bowl in his hand. "I'm going to go get ready for class."

Mouth agape, Beverly watches as Wesley retreats to the counter.

Whipping around, Wes smirks at his mother. "But, Mom, next time you have a sleepover with the captain, you may want to bring a change of clothes."

Thoroughly floored, Beverly's eyes widen in stunned disbelief. "Wesley Crusher!"

Laughing, Wesley makes a dash for the bedrooms, when Beverly recovers from her initial shock and chases after him, grabbing his elbow.

Chuckling as his mother half-hugs and half-wrestles him, Wesley tries to extricate himself from her embrace. "I was joking!"

Loosening her grip, Beverly's own laugher subsides. "Oh, honey. I think I needed the comic relief right now."

Bobbing his head, Wes watches as his mother runs her hand over her head, composing herself.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I should have said something," Beverly admits ruefully. "It's just so new and we wanted to take it slow."

"It's okay. It's your life," shrugs Wesley.

"What gave it away?" Beverly wants to know.

Smiling lightly, Wesley pauses. "I don't know. I guess you just look at each other…different. And, I see the way you look at Adele. You love her the way you love me. You really care about him. I've never seen you so happy. It's…it's nice to see you like this."

Wrapping an arm around his back, Beverly draws him close. "Thank you, honey. We just want to take this slow. We want to make sure you and Adele are okay. I'm sure this isn't easy for you."

"It's a little odd," Wes admits with a laugh. "He's my captain. But, I don't know…I want you to be happy, too. You've never really had a real relationship since Dad died. You should be happy."

Cupping his cheek, Beverly kisses his temple. "Thank you, sweetie. I promise we'll do whatever we can to make it easy. If you have any concerns you can always talk to us, okay?"

Pulling away, Wesley bobs his head. "It's okay, Mom. You don't have to worry about me. Just focus on Adele."

Squeezing his hand, Beverly nods. "Thank you, sweetie. I appreciate it."

"I'm going to get ready for school," Wes states, turning toward the bedrooms.

Watching her son, Beverly feels relieved that Wesley is seemingly accepting of the new relationship she is forming with Jean-Luc.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

"But, if I have to stay here for a long time, I'm going to miss our rehearsal," Adele points out, her face a mask of worry.

Taking the girl's small hands in her own, Beverly perches on the side of the biobed. "You'll have to miss a few rehearsals while you're recovering, sweetie. But, look on the bright side. We've got a chance to make you feel a whole lot better."

"Yeah, and you get to miss school," Wesley notes optimisitcally, standing next to Picard beside Adele's bed. "No homework. Doctor's orders."

Gazing up at Crusher, Adele is solemn. "I don't want to miss school."

"No whining, young lady," directs Picard. "We've been over this. Doctor Crusher is going to conduct the surgery to stop your seizures. You'll have to recuperate in sickbay. I don't want to hear any complaining."

Offering the girl a sympathetic smile, Beverly kisses her crown. "Just relax, honey. We're almost ready. I think Counselor Troi is waiting outside. Would you like to say 'hi'?"

Inhaling deeply, Adele clutches her black plush horse to her chest. "Okay."

"Stay with her for a minute," Crusher requests of Wesley, motioning for Picard to follow. "I'll be back shortly."

Picard follows Crusher to her office where she turns to face him, appraising him carefully.

"Maybe you should go read or fence with Wesley or run one of your holonovels or something?" Beverly suggests as Picard pauses in front of her.

Furrowing his brows, Picard regards her dismissively. "That's ridiculous. I'm staying here while you're in the operating room. If I was going to be any where else it would be my bridge."

Crusher raises a brow. "Then I trust you won't be barking at my staff while I'm in there performing brain surgery on your little girl?"

Eyes dilated, Picard is caught off guard. "I beg your pardon?"

Squaring her shoulders, Crusher stands firms. "Go to the bridge, your ready room, the gymnasium, the holodeck, I don't care. But, wherever you are, don't stress everyone else out."

Slightly off-put, Picard scowls. "I'm not…"

"Jean-Luc…" Beverly sighs, stepping forward to bridge the gap between them and reach for his hand. "You are the epitome of grace under fire. But, Adele's about to undergo a risky procedure." Running her hands up his arms, Beverly inhales deeply. "I can see how concerned you are. I can practically feel your anxiety."

Grabbing her arms, Jean-Luc grimaces. "Beverly…"

"It's okay," Beverly whispers, stroking his jaw. "You've made the difficult decision. Let me do my job now."

Briefly closing his eyes, Jean-Luc bobs his head. "I know."

Running her hands back down his forearms, Beverly purses her lips. "Go home, do something to occupy your mind while I'm in there. You can stay here in sickbay and wait if you'd like, but whatever you decide, I'd highly recommend Riker take over your watch."

Clearing his throat, Picard nods, pulling back a step. "Alright. As you drama folks say, 'let's get this show on the road'."

Entering the private room, Beverly finds Adele lying motionless and silent in the biobed tucked between blue sheets, absently staring at the ceiling. Beverly strides across the room quietly, drawing the girl's attention. Crusher had permitted Jean-Luc to visit the girl as frequently as he wanted, and the father had stayed with her save for a few occasions where his presence had been requested on the bridge or the observation lounge. Other than that, the doctor had attempted to limit the girl's visitors so she could recover and rest. Although, she had permitted Wesley to visit in order to lift Adele's spirits, and she could not deny the counselor's plea to check in on the recovering patient. Deanna had been concerned not only about Adele, but about the doctor and captain, as well.

Adele smiles wearily when Beverly perches on the side of the bed, close to her shoulder. "More medicine?"

Chuckling softly, Beverly does a quick survey of the sensors above the bed and notes that the patient's vitals are within her expected parameters. "No, sweetie. You're okay."

With effort, Adele shifts upwards against the pillow.

"Actually, I brought something for you. I thought it might help you pass the time," Beverly tells her, presenting her with the pink wrapped package she had been holding in her hands.

"What is it?" Adele asks, the first glimmer of excitement in her eyes that Beverly had noted since the operation.

"Let's open and see," Beverly suggests with a grin, placing the box over her lap.

Smiling, Adele peels back the pink paper to reveal a baby doll in a box along with clothes and accessories. Eyes glowing, Adele's mouth falls agape. "A doll!"

Smiling, Beverly soaks up the little girl's overjoyed expression. "That's what you wanted, right? Like your friends at school."

"I wanted one, but Papa always got me books and games and little model starships." Adele shakes her head in disbelief. "Thank you, Doctor Crusher. I love her." Leaning forward, Adele wraps her arms around Beverly's neck.

Rubbing her back, Beverly drops a kiss to her temple. "You're welcome, sweetie. I think maybe you should call me Beverly."

Slipping back to rest against the pillow, Adele's eyebrows furrow. "Really?"

Nodding decisively, Beverly grins. "Yeah. 'Doctor' is just for my patients. We're friends. My friends call me Beverly."

Smiling, Adele appears to like this idea. "Okay, Beverly."

Shrugging out of her lab coat, Beverly is startled at the soft tapping at the doorjamb of her office.

Smiling to discover Jean-Luc standing in the doorjamb, Beverly slings the coat over her arm. "Hey."

"Hello. How's our favourite patient doing?" Jean-Luc inquires, padding forward with a small pink bag in his hand.

Smiling wearily, Beverly crosses the room to meet him. "Good. Thank you for bringing this. I think she'll feel better to get into her own pajamas and out of the gown."

Holding up the bag, Picard raises a brow. "She has acquired several nightgowns, all in varying shades of pink and purple. This never occurred to me until I was rifling through the drawers. And, I can only conclude that this is your doing."

Face a mask of innocence, Beverly shrugs. "What's wrong with nightgowns?"

Grinning, Jean-Luc snakes an arm around Beverly's back. "You've turned my daughter into a princess."

Rolling her eyes, Beverly tries not to get pulled into his game. "In case you hadn't noticed, Jean-Luc, she is a girl."

Chuckling lightly, Jean-Luc abandons the bag on the floor and uses his free hand to cup her cheek. "Thank you. For everything."

Pecking his lips, Beverly gazes into his hazel eyes. "Anything."

Running his hand along her arm, Jean-Luc exhales slowly. "How is she?"

Smiling, Beverly can nod confidently. "Good. No sign of loss of peripheral vision which was a concern when we removed this segment of her brain. Vitals are consistent. Her neuro scans have shown no epileptic activity. Everything is going according to plan."

"We're out of the woods?" Jean-Luc asks hopefully.

"Almost," Beverly sighs. "Everything looks good."

"And, her hair? She was worried about going to school with a bald patch?" Jean-Luc reminds the doctor.

"Well, I suggested she wear a red uniform and say she was dressing up like the captain, but that didn't elicit the response I had intended," Crusher admits with a half-smile.

"I wouldn't think so," agrees Picard, smiling.

"I can regrow the hair we had to remove for the surgery," the doctor assures him. "I told her she'd be back to her usual self by the time she was ready to go back to class."

Grateful, Jean-Luc squeezes her hand. "Thank you, Beverly. You are, quite literally, a life saver."

Half-smiling in self-deprecation, Beverly shakes her head. "No. But, I am tired."

"I'm going to go sit with Adele while she sleeps. Go on home and get a good night's rest," Picard directs, drawing her in closer.

"That's alright. I'm not going anywhere. I'll sit with you," Beverly says, closing her eyes and pressing her cheek against his. For a brief moment, she just wants to savour the closeness and stillness.

"You haven't left sickbay. You haven't left Adele. You need a break," Jean-Luc insists, running his fingers through her hair as she leans her forehead against his.

Grinning into his lips, Beverly open her eyes to look into his hazel eyes. "Really? That's what you want? I think you want me here with Adele."

Inhaling sharply, Jean-Luc appraises Beverly's heavy eyes. "No. You need to rest."

Smiling, Beverly laces her fingers through his. "Jean-Luc, your daughter's terrified of the others, Dr. Martin, Dr. Selar. She hardly cooperates with the staff. I'm not going anywhere."

Bobbing his head, Jean-Luc rubs her arm. "Very well. Then we'll see to it that you sleep when we're in there with Adele."

"We can both sleep," Beverly agrees. "Adele should have a trouble-fee night."

"Where's Wes?" Adele inquires as Picard pulls a chair up beside the plastic chair Beverly is perched in next to Adele's bed.

"He was working on a project tonight," Beverly relays, leaning back in the seat, grateful to sit down after a long day.

"Papa, look what Beverly got for me!" Exclaims Adele, lifting up her new doll to show Picard, a gleeful grin spreading across her face.

Raising a brow, Picard glances from Adele to Beverly. "Well, that's very generous of Doctor Crusher. I hope you thanked the doctor."

Bobbing her head, Adele smiles at Beverly.

"And, when did we stop using titles?" Picard inquires, casting Beverly a sly smile.

Looking nervously at Beverly, Adele frowns.

Grinning, Beverly reaches over to take Adele's hand. "I didn't want her calling me 'Doctor'. It doesn't feel…right."

Exhaling deeply, Jean-Luc's protest dies on his tongue when he sees the contented look on his daughter's face as she clutches the doll in one hand and Beverly's hand in the other.


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

When the door slides open to the captain's ready room revealing Crusher with her hands crossed behind her back, Picard immediately rises out of the chair behind his desk. "Are you busy?"

Striding across the room, Beverly has to grin when she notices the entirely unprofessional look of eager anticipation on Jean-Luc's face as he circles the desk to meet her. "Yes. The captain just ordered me to his ready room."

Smiling faintly, Jean-Luc closes the gap between them, grabbing her hands. "Give me a proper answer."

Holding his shoulders as he releases her hands to grab her hips, Beverly's smile fades. "I'm not expecting any patients right now. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know," Jean-Luc admits, cupping her cheek. "I truly don't care. I just needed to see you." Pressing his lips to hers, Jean-Luc uses one hand to peel the lab coat from her shoulders.

Stepping back to shrug the smock off, Beverly smiles. "This is a nice treat. Where do you want to go?"

Pulling her back into his arms, Jean-Luc peppers kisses to her neck. "Doesn't matter. Here, your quarters, my quarters, the holodeck, your office. I don't care. Just decide quickly."

Beaming, Beverly tilts her head back, revelling in the attention. "Let's just stay here. I don't want to waste this precious time."

Thoroughly concurring with her plan, Jean-Luc captures her lips in a slow, heated kiss. As she melts into his tight embrace, the door chimes, causing Jean-Luc to groan into her lips as he reluctantly ceases.

Running her tongue over her swollen lips, Beverly tries to regulate her breathing as Picard barks his permission to enter.

Riker enters the room from the bridge, standing past the threshold. "Sir, we've detected an anomalous reading in the…" Pausing, a mischievous smile flashes in the corner of Will's lips as he registers the scene in the ready room. The doctor's cheeks are flush and her lab coat lies abandoned on the floor next to where she and the captain are standing exceptionally close together.

Clearing his throat, Picard tugs on his jacket, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles. "Sorry, Number One. Anomalous readings?"

"Uh, never mind, sir. I'll investigate and inform you if there's anything concerning," Will smirks.

"Uh, no, no. That's alright, Number One. I'll be right there," Picard stutters, putting his hands on his hips, trying to regain some semblance of professionalism.

"Yes, sir," Riker nods, backing toward the door.

Once the door closes behind the first officer, Picard rotates to face Beverly. "I'm sorry."

Grimacing, she reaches for his hands. "Jean-Luc, this isn't working. There isn't one place on this damned ship we can be alone."

Sighing, Jean-Luc wraps his hands around the small of her back. "I don't know what you want me to do, Beverly. This isn't exactly conducive to privacy."

Pecking his lips, Beverly pulls back. "Go on. You've got work to do."

"I am sorry," Jean-Luc whispers as she slips from his hold.

"So am I," sighs Beverly ruefully.

"If you're tired we didn't need to do this today," Wesley remarks, pausing to allow the captain to catch up.

Glancing up at Wesley in the harness climbing the cliff above him, Picard shakes his head. "Not at all. I'm enjoying it." Gripping the sandy rock, Picard moves upward, shifting his weight. "I tried this with Adele once, an easier program, a much flatter and more inclined hill. She injured her shoulder. Aside from that she was terrified the whole time. She's just too young."

Moving onward, Wesley leads them up the faux cliff in the holodeck. "Mom's scared of heights, too. Sometimes she'll do this with me for training, but she doesn't really like it."

"She doesn't have many phobias," Picard notes, following Wesley's path along the expansive hill they are traversing in the holodeck program. "She's very strong, and strong-willed."

"I know. I've butt heads with her on more than one occasion. Speaking of which…" Wes rotates his head to look at the captain. "Can you talk to her about issuing me a phaser?"

Rolling his eyes, a small smiles escapes Picard's lips as he sets his foot in a crevasse. "You're not a commissioned officer yet, Mr. Crusher."

Smiling, Wesley reaches for a flat ledge above him to grip. "What was my dad like when you were on the _Stargazer_? Did you do stuff like this together?"

Smiling at the memory of his friend, Picard recalls fondly Wesley's father when they served together aboard Picard's ship. "Actually, your father was quite a fencer. Very talented with an epee. Always an exceptional opponent, kept me on my toes."

Laughing lightly, Wesley tries to imagine his father and a younger Captain Picard duelling on the old _Stargazer_. "Really? Mom never mentioned that. Did the three of you spend a lot of time together?"

As a natural curve in the hill comes into his view with a flat surface, Picard becomes pensive. "Uh, I suppose so. Your mother was transferred to the _Stargazer_ a few months after they were married. We spent some time together after she was transferred, and we got to know one another, but once you were born she had her hands full."

Wesley directs them to the flat clearing for a break, pulling himself over the ledge. They had arrived at their destination. "And then Mom was transferred again?"

As Wesley climbs over the ledge and pulls himself upright, Picard swallows the lump forming in his throat. "Yes. We didn't have families on the _Stargazer_."

Extending his hand to his commanding officer to help him, Wes examines the haunted look in the captain's eyes as he pulls himself over the edge of the cliff. "What's wrong?"

Climbing to his feet, Jean-Luc meets the boy's eyes. "Wesley, those were some of the greatest and most difficult times of my life. Your father was one of my best friends, and I cared for him greatly."

Nodding, Wesley regards the captain curiously. "I know."

"But," Jean-Luc almost smiles in self-deprecation. "I loved your mother more than I had ever loved anyone, more than I had ever thought possible. I would never have wanted to hurt her or hurt your father in way. I was happy for them, that they were happy together, with you. I would never have wanted to interfere. So, I never told her, or anyone. And, every day I felt guilty that I felt the way I did."

Entirely floored by the captain's confession, Wesley is speechless.

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc stares into Wesley's widened eyes. "And, when your father died, the guilt consumed me. I felt like if I ever told her, if I ever acted on my feelings, I would be betraying my friend. I vowed I would keep my feelings hidden."

Clearing his throat, Wesley tries to process the revelation. "Then, why now?"

Shaking his head with a smile, Jean-Luc cannot formulate words to express an answer for the boy. "Because I need her. I want her more than anything. I know what my life is like without her, and I don't want to imagine another day without her in it."

Smiling, Wesley absently dusts the sand from his elbows. "Have you told her that?"

"No," Jean-Luc admits with a half-smile. "I don't suppose I have."

"You should probably tell her that," Wesley tells him with a teasing smirk, removing the backpack from around his shoulders.

"Thank you for your sage advice, Mr. Crusher," Jean-Luc ribs, detaching his harness.

"Anytime, Captain," Wesley replies, retrieving a bottle of water from the bag and handing it to Picard.

"I'm sure this is difficult for you," Jean-Luc notes, accepting the proffered water.

Sitting on the sandy ground with a bottle of water, Wesley shrugs. "It's alright. Maybe a little awkward, but it's okay. Mom's taken care of me for my whole life. She should be able to do what makes her happy now."

Lowering himself to the ground beside the teenager, Picard gazes out over the artificial expanse of wilderness created by the holodeck. "That's a very mature attitude. I appreciate that you're not…making this difficult."

Sighing, Wesley sets his bottle of water down. "You've always been good to us. I'm sure you'll be good for Mom."

Taking a sip of his water, Jean-Luc reflects on how well they all seemingly fit together. "I also appreciate how good you are with Adele. I'm sure it's not fun for you to have a five year-old girl tagging along, pestering you. I want you to know that it means a lot to me that you always…indulge her."

Chuckling lightly, Wesley gives a shrug. "It's okay. I don't mind. She's like the little sister I never had."

"Thank you, Wesley," Jean-Luc remarks easily.

"I know you and Mom don't get much time together," Wesley comments, picking his water bottle off the ground. "But, I can watch Adele if you want to go out on a date or whatever."

Practically laughing, Picard can hardly believe he is having this conversation. A few months ago he would not have believed it would be possible, but he relishes the opportunity now. "Actually, I'll take you up on that offer. Do you have plans Saturday evening?"

Smiling, Wesley shakes his head. "Saturday's fine, sir."


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

Tracing his jaw with her index finger, Beverly lays her head against Jean-Luc's bare shoulder. "Would you like anything? Something to eat? We left our wine in the other room. I can go get…"

With one hand lazily caressing her back as she lays on top of him, Jean-Luc brings the other to lightly cover her lips with his finger. "No. Don't move. This is perfect."

Grinning, Beverly shifts her head to suck his bottom lip. "I concur."

Running a hand through her red locks, Jean-Luc observes the dim starlight from the viewport reflected in her eyes in the darkened bedroom and his breath catches in his throat.

Blinking, Beverly gazes into his eyes with concern, trailing a hand over his chest. "What's wrong?"

Smiling, Jean-Luc exhales impossibly deeply. "Nothing. Everything is perfect. You're perfect. I'm entirely in love with you."

Startled and overwhelmed by his admission, warm tears pool in her clear eyes. "Jean-Luc…"

"I love you, Beverly," Jean-Luc whispers, cupping her neck and drawing her in for an intimate kiss.

Closing her eyes, Beverly breaks off their kiss, resting her forehead against his, tears cascading down her cheeks. Opening her eyes, she grins against his lips. "I love you, too."

Moving his hand from her neck to her cheek, Jean-Luc absorbs her tears with his thumb. "I've loved you for over twenty years. I'm just sorry it's taken me this long to tell you."

Smiling, Beverly kisses him sweetly. "No regrets. No looking back. Let's just look forward."

Jean-Luc resumes the kiss, gently and slowly reversing their positions in the bed.

Momentarily breaking off their embrace, Beverly grins up at him, one hand snaked around his neck. "You weren't boasting when you said you could take your time and savour the moment."

"Hmmm," Jean-Luc mumbles in response, nipping at her collarbone.

Closing her eyes, Beverly revels in their new found intimacy.

"Where's Wes tonight?" Deanna inquires, looking over her shoulder as she sits perched on a stool at the bar in Ten Forward next to Beverly.

Lifting her drink to her lips, Beverly's brow raises. "Will didn't mention? Oh, he invited Wes to play Parrises Squares with him and Worf and Geordi. Wes was quite excited."

Deanna's jaw drops and she cannot contain a smile. "And you're allowing this?"

Shrugging, Beverly returns her glass to the counter. "They wouldn't seriously maim

my son. I'm their doctor. They have a vested interest in keeping in my good books."

Laughing lightly, Deanna is impressed. "Fair enough. Well, I hope they have fun."

"I'm sure they will," Beverly says confidently, rotating in her seat to check on Adele who is seated at a table in the back near the viewport with one of the children in their theatre group and her mother, Lieutenant Quess, the other parent who volunteers alongside Beverly organizing the theatre group.

"How's she doing with the captain gone?" Deanna inquires, watching Beverly keep tabs on the little girl in the back.

Smiling faintly, Beverly turns around to return her attention to Deanna. "Oh, she's fine. It's like one extended sleepover. She loves it. Besides, it's only a few days. He should be back Monday night."

Deanna can see the longing look in her friend's eyes. "And, how are you doing with the captain gone?"

Smiling knowingly, Beverly picks up her drink. "I'm fine, thank you."

Chuckling, Deanna shakes her head. "Haven't you learned you can't keep anything from me?"

Laughing lightly, Beverly bobs her head. "Alright. I just wanted to get out of the cabin. I thought it would be nice to catch up with you. I wanted Adele to play with her friend. I wanted her to be able to run around and have an ice cream sundae. Besides, this isn't really something Jean-Luc likes to do, so I figured I'd take advantage of it while he was away."

Leaning back, Deanna smiles warmly. "You've changed them."

Bemused, Beverly leans back. "What do you mean?"

"Since you came aboard, they're not the same people, the captain and Adele. In a good way," Deanna clarifies.

"How so?" Beverly practically laughs.

Considering the question in more depth, Deanna leans forward, resting one arm on the bar. "Adele was a wallflower, shy, insecure, little interest in or experience with social activities or her peers. She felt abandoned and isolated. Now, she has friends, she excels in school, she participates in the drama group, she's learning ballet, and she's confident."

Glancing over her shoulder at the small girl with her blond haired braided down her back giggling at the table with her friend, Beverly smiles emotionally. "Yes. I guess you're right. Although, I can't take credit…"

"Beverly, all you had to do was care for her," Deanna remarks. "And, look at where it's taken her."

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Beverly returns her gaze to Deanna. "I couldn't be more proud of her. She's a wonderful girl."

"And, the captain's changed, too," Deanna reminds her. "It's like you've given him a whole new life. He's content. He's happy. That's not my empathic sense picking up his feelings, Beverly. We can see it."

Fighting back the tears in her eyes, Beverly does not want to become emotional sitting at the bar in Ten Forward. "Well, I'd rather not be feeder for the gossip mill. But, I'm very glad you can see it. It goes both ways. I'm utterly happy. I've never felt this way before. I've never loved anyone the way I love him. I don't know how to describe it." Smiling fading, Beverly bows her head. " When Jack died, I didn't think I would ever love again. I was scared to take a risk, and felt so guilty because a part of me had harboured feelings for Jean-Luc. After Jack died, I felt like I didn't deserve love. Now, finally, after over ten years, I think we've managed to get it right."

Reaching across the bar, Deanna covers Beverly's hand with her own. "I'm happy for you both."

"Stay and cuddle?" Adele requests sweetly, propped up on the pillow in Beverly's bed, tucked neatly between the sheets.

Smiling lightly, Beverly sets the PADD that she had been reading a story to Adele from on the table next to the bed. "I actually have some reports and briefings I'd like to read before I go to bed. I didn't get to them yet because we were having too much fun at Ten Forward tonight. And, you're so tired you're going to fall asleep the second you close those big blue eyes."

Yawning, Adele nods. "Okay. But, you'll come to bed soon?"

Rising off the bed, Beverly drops a kiss to her cheek. "I won't be long, honey. Just close your eyes."

Straightening, Adele grows earnest. "Beverly, can I ask you a question?"

Dimming the lights, Beverly glances at Adele expectantly. "Of course."

"Are you and Papa going to get married?" Adele sits upright in the bed, looking at Beverly seriously.

Surprised by her question, Beverly smiles briefly. "What makes you ask that?"

"Because," Adele whispers softly. "I want us to be a real family."

Lowering herself to perch on the side of the bed, Beverly rubs Adele's arm.

"I want you to be my mommy," confesses Adele, fat tears welling in her eyes.

Enveloping the girl in a tight hug, Beverly rests her chin on Adele's head, withholding a sigh. She kisses her crown and draws back, looking into her tear-filled eyes. "Honey, I don't know what will happen. But, I will always love you. I promise you we will always be friends. I will always be here for you, okay?"

Shaking her head, Adele's lips tremble. "No. Why can't you be my mother? Don't you love Papa? Don't you love me? What did I do wrong?"

Heart aching, Beverly hugs Adele close, uncertain how to response to Adele's questions. "I love you and Papa, sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong, baby."

"Then why?" Blubbers Adele, burying her face in Beverly's shoulder.

Running her hand over Adele's head and through her blond hair, Beverly grimaces. She registers the pain in the girl's voice and recognizes the questions may not be entirely about her and their relationship at all. "Honey, I don't know why your real mother isn't here. What I do know is that it has nothing to do with who you are. She is missing out on knowing you. You are an amazing little girl, and Papa, Wes and I all love you very much."

Lifting her head up, Adele swipes at her tears, listening to Beverly intently.

Running her thumb across Adele's cheek, Beverly exhales deeply. "I can't say if Papa and I will ever get married. But, families come in all shapes and sizes. We're already a family. And, I promise you I will never leave you."

Seemingly satisfied, Adele rests her head against Beverly's shoulder.

Kissing the girl's crown, Beverly rubs her back in a circular pattern, her own head spinning. She only hopes her response was received well and she has brought some measure of comfort to the child. Even more, she hopes Jean-Luc will understand what she expressed to Adele and the reasoning behind it.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

Trailing her hand lazily along Jean-Luc's bare chest, Beverly feathers a kiss to his shoulder. "Okay, I better get moving."

Opening his eyes, Jean-Luc groans. "No. Don't leave."

Chuckling lightly, Beverly props herself up on one elbow on the pillow. "Jean-Luc, my son will expect me to come home at some point tonight."

Tugging at her elbow to draw her back into his arms, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "We never get to spend the night together."

Face falling, Beverly rests her head between his neck and shoulder. "I know. I don't know what we can do, Jean-Luc. It's not easy. We have the kids…"

"I know a way we can make this simpler," Jean-Luc tells her, kissing her crown.

"What's that?" Beverly wonders, closing her eyes.

Jean-Luc caresses her back, a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "We could share quarters."

Lifting her head, Beverly's brows furrow. "You're serious?"

Propping himself up to rest on his elbow, Jean-Luc grows earnest. "I'm tired of stolen moments, lame excuses, the occasional opportunity like tonight to have a few minutes alone when Adele's sleeping. I want to spend the entire night with you. I want to wake up with you in the morning in my arms."

Running her tongue over her lips, Beverly gazes into his eyes intently. "Jean-Luc, I appreciate what you're saying. I feel the same…"

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc presses an index finger to her lips. "We need this."

Inhaling sharply, Beverly looks at him, her eyes filled with conflict. "We agreed to keep this as private as possible. Besides, we need to set a good example for the kids."

"I don't want to show my daughter a proper example. I want to show her a loving family," replies Jean-Luc softly, tangling his hand in her hair.

Bobbing her head, Beverly leans in to peck his lips. "You're right."

"I know it would mean a significant change for all of us" Jean-Luc admits, toying with her hair. "But, I think we should give this serious consideration."

Exhaling, Beverly nods. "Alright. But, for tonight, I need to return to my quarters."

Sighing ruefully, Jean-Luc reluctantly lets her slip out of his embrace.

"Beverly!" Dropping her father's hand, Adele runs to the biobed in the ward where Beverly is propped up by a pillow, Wesley perched on the side of the bed beside her.

With heavy eyes, Beverly glances at the small child running toward the bed, a grimace plaguing her haggard features.

"What happened?" Adele demands, appraising Beverly's pale, bruised form on the bed. "Papa said you were hurt."

Casting Jean-Luc a warning look, Beverly looks to the concerned and frightened child at the foot of the bed. "I'm…I'm fine, sweetie. Jean-Luc…"

"She was wondering why you weren't picking her up for rehearsal," Picard explains, hand on his daughter's tiny shoulder.

Frowning, Beverly briefly closes her eyes. "It's okay, honey. We were helping the colonists when there was an unexpected aftershock from all the earthquakes that had been affecting the planet. I was in a cave recovering the injured survivors when a part of the cave collapsed. I'm…I'm really fine."

Appraising the large laceration (albeit healed) on the doctor's forehead, fractured arm, multiple bruises, and the array of sensors monitoring her vitals, Adele's lips tremble. "You're hurt."

Frowning as tears roll down the small girl's face, Beverly stretches her uninjured arm outward to Adele, gesturing for her to come closer. "Come here, sweetie."

"Be careful," Picard warns, watching Adele climb onto the bed beside Wesley.

Sobbing, Adele reaches to hug Beverly, forcing Beverly to lean forward in the bed.

"Adele!" Picard bellows, practically jumping toward the bed.

"It's okay," Beverly states assuringly, one hand on the back of the girl's head drawing her in with her uninjured arm.

Sighing in exasperation, Picard stands next to Wesley beside the bed. "It's not okay! You have a collapsed lung, broken ribs, fractured arm, fractured clavicle…."

With one arm around Adele sitting in her lap on the bed, Beverly offers Jean-Luc a warm smile. "I'm fine, Jean-Luc."

Palming his face, Jean-Luc swallows hard. "You…you've got a bloody concussion. You…you could have…"

Interjecting, Beverly tries to shake her head. She needs Jean-Luc to project calm and confidence for the child. "But, I'm fine."

Glancing awkwardly between a visibly shaken captain and his bruised and exhausted mother, Wesley purses his lips.

Beverly slowly rotates her head to address her son. "Honey, can you please take Adele to rehearsal? Lieutenant Quess will have to fill in tonight."

Nodding, Wesley rises from the side of the bed.

"Just stay with her until they're done," Beverly requests. "Thank you, sweetie."

"I don't wanna go without you," Adele blubbers, burying her face in Beverly's shoulder.

"Go on, sweetie. The group is counting on you. Besides, I'm not going to be much fun here. I think I need to rest for a while." Beverly kisses her crown, wanting to usher the children out of sickbay so they do not see her in such disarray.

Frowning, Adele sits up, wishing she could stay with Beverly.

"Come on, love. Let's let Beverly get some rest," Picard tells her, lifting her off of the bed.

Glancing reluctantly over her shoulder, Adele takes Wes' hand.

"I hope you feel better, Mom. I'll come check on you later," Wes calls with a half-smile as he directs Adele out of the ward.

Once the children have left, Picard perches on the side of the bed where Wes had recently vacated, his eyes surveying Beverly's condition.

"Why would you bring her here?" Beverly wonders, somewhat upset. "I don't want her seeing me like this."

Frowning, Jean-Luc leans over, taking her good hand in his own. "When I told her why you wouldn't be at rehearsal she demanded to visit you."

"Since when did you have a problem saying 'no' to your daughter? Your authority slipping, Captain?" Beverly retorts, eyes narrowed.

Picard's eyes widen, slightly amused. "I'll let that slide on account of you're just coming out of the operating room after being injured on duty."

Rolling her eyes, Beverly turns away.

Exhaling, Jean-Luc rubs her hand. "Beverly, what was I going to tell her? She was worried about you."

Sighing, Beverly exhales deeply.

Brushing her hair out of her face, Jean-Luc gazes into her swollen, blood-shot eyes. "I was worried about you. When Riker told me you were injured, my heart stopped."

Smiling faintly, Beverly registers the pain in his hazel eyes. "Impossible."

Leaning in, Jean-Luc presses his lips to her forehead, closing his eyes. "I can't have anything happen to you. I don't want to imagine my life…our lives…without you. I love you more than anything. I'm…I'm so sorry."

Stretching her arm to stroke his neck, Beverly moans. Jean-Luc leans down and feathers a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you. You have nothing to apologize for," Beverly responds, cupping his cheek.

Pressing his nose to hers, Jean-Luc closes his eyes again, savouring the closeness, savouring the warmth beneath her skin.

"Can I ask you a favour?" Beverly whispers, pecking his lips softly.

"Anything, my love," Jean-Luc replies breathily.

"I'll probably be stuck here a couple days," Beverly admits solemnly. "Do you think Wes can stay with you until I'm back in my quarters? It's not a big deal if he stays on his own. I'd just feel better if he was with you."

Smiling lightly, Jean-Luc straightens to an upright position. "Certainly. Although, I was planning on staying here with you tonight. I was thinking of asking Wes to sit with Adele."

Face falling, Beverly painfully shakes her head. "No. You're not staying here. And, I'd rather not leave the kids alone at night."

"I am staying here," Jean-Luc insists pointedly. "And, I think they'll be fine. Wesley is more than capable of taking care of Adele."

Groaning, Beverly feels too sore and tired to argue with Jean-Luc. The last thing she wants is for her staff to see the captain hovering over her while she recuperates in sickbay; However, she does not have the strength to go toe-to-toe with her lover tonight. "Fine."

"I'm glad you're enthused to have my company," Jean-Luc teases dryly, squeezing her hand.

"I just want to get out of here," confesses Beverly with a tired smile.

"How long are you staying with us?" Adele inquires, bouncing on the sofa next to Beverly.

"Oh, not long. Maybe a day or two," Beverly replies as Jean-Luc walks up to the sofa carrying a mug in one hand and a knit blanket in another.

Picard offers the mug to Beverly. "As long as it takes for Beverly to recover."

Giggling, Adele watches as her father wraps the blanket across Beverly's lap. "Doctor's orders?"

"Captain's orders," answers Picard with a teasing smile, winking at his daughter.

Trying to contain a smile, Beverly rolls her eyes. "Jean-Luc, I am not an invalid."

Smirking, Picard leans down to kiss her forehead. "No, but you're very easy to rile."

Swatting playfully at his chest with her good arm, Beverly shakes her head.

Laughing lightly, Jean-Luc puts a hand on her good shoulder. "Alright. I told Wes I'd meet him and La Forge in Engineering. We shouldn't be long. When we're done I'll get dinner started. You are not to move from this sofa in my absence. Call me if you need anything." Jean-Luc pecks Beverly's lips gently.

"Okay," Beverly whispers as Jean-Luc rights himself.

"Okay, Cadet," Picard turns to Adele next to Beverly on the sofa. "You're in command. Ensure this crew follows my orders."

Giggling, Adele bobs her head. "Aye, sir."

Rolling her eyes, Beverly waves him off, chuckling. "Go!"

"How do you feel?" Jean-Luc whispers, one arm draped across Beverly's waist, his hand holding her hand as they lie in bed.

"Exhausted," whispers Beverly, shifting her head to rest in the nook between his shoulder and neck.

Breathing in the scent of her hair, Jean-Luc oddly feels at peace. "I know you're in pain, and these are not ideal circumstances. But, a part of me enjoys having you and Wes here. This is the first time you and I have spent the entire night together."

Smiling softly, Beverly closes her eyes. "I like it, too. Not the recovery. But, staying with you is nice. We have all this extra time together. We don't have to feel guilty about sharing a bed. You're being quite attentive."

"I try." Kissing her crown, Jean-Luc inhales deeply. "Beverly, you can't go back to your own quarters."

"Don't be absurd. I'll be back on my feet in no time," Beverly replies.

Exhaling, he squeezes her hand in the room lit only by the dim starlight shining in from the viewport. "I don't want you to go back. You should live here."

"Okay," Beverly whispers breathily.

Rotating on his side, Jean-Luc smiles in the darkness. "Really?"

Shifting to offer a sweet kiss, Beverly runs a hand along his shoulder. "Yes. I don't want to leave, either. I think it's time."

Returning the kiss, Jean-Luc draws her closer, relishing the intimacy.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

Carrying a sleeping Adele in a pink dress over his shoulder, Picard crosses the threshold to the girl's room, glancing behind him at Beverly carrying several colourful bags. "What about her pajamas? She hasn't brushed her teeth."

Smiling, Beverly sets the bags down next to a small desk. "It's one night, dear."

"She was eating cake and ice cream," Picard points out, laying the slumbering girl between the sheets in her bed.

Coming up behind him, Beverly squeezes Jean-Luc's shoulder. "She can brush her teeth in the morning. Let it go tonight. It's her birthday."

Smiling lightly as Adele rolls onto her side without waking, Jean-Luc turns around to face Beverly. "She enjoyed the party."

"I can't believe how fast she's growing," Beverly remarks, gazing at Adele sleeping soundly.

"Six already. I don't know where the time has gone," Picard admits, wrapping an arm around Beverly's waist to pull her in.

"She's a wonderful little girl, Jean-Luc," Beverly tells him, massaging his neck. "You should be very proud."

"I have you to thank," Jean-Luc replies honestly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Beverly." Pecking her lips, Jean-Luc runs a hand along her arm.

"You both would be just fine," responds Beverly.

"No," Jean-Luc disagrees. "You've given us so much. I'm so grateful to have you, and Wesley, as well." Bringing a hand up, Jean-Luc caresses her cheek with his thumb. "I love you."

Beverly presses her lips to his in a sweet kiss. "I love you, too."

"Can you believe it's been a year already?" Beverly wonders aloud as she and Deanna stride away from the bar in Ten Forward with the drinks that Guinan had just prepared for them.

"It's hard to believe it's been a year since our Enterprise was launched," Deanna agrees, leading them toward the back of an extremely packed room. The crew is celebrating the one year anniversary of the launch of the ship. It had been a year since they left dock, and they are throwing a party in Ten Forward to mark the occasion and celebrate their accomplishments over the course of the past year. The bar is exceptionally full with officers mingling, enjoying the opportunity to celebrate.

Scanning the crowded room, Beverly nudges Deanna in the direction of a table in the far left corner where Geordi, Worf and Wes are standing.

Grinning, Deanna glances over her shoulder at Beverly as she strides toward the men in the back corner. "Look at Wes, just mingling right in with everyone. You know, in just a year he's gone from an ambitious teenager to a confident young man."

Winding her way through the throng of people, Beverly cannot help but smile. "Thank you, Deanna. I'm fortunate he has very good role models here."

"No, no, no, Wes. It can't be done," La Forge shakes his head firmly.

Approaching the table where the three men are gathered around sharing drinks, Troi pauses.

"But, I've run the simulation numerous times. If you just give me a chance…"Wesley protests to La Forge.

"Perhaps what the lieutenant is saying, Wesley, is that that it will run differently in application than in the simulations you have run. Perhaps he has concerns," Worf interjects, trying to help the boy.

"Exactly," La Forge nods. "Listen, Wes, I've read his theories, too. It's just not feasible. I'm sorry."

Sighing, Wes purses his lips. "Alright."

Frowning, La Forge turns to Crusher. "Sorry, Doctor. Wes had some great ideas for modifying the power transfer conduits. I've taken a look at it and it just can't be done."

Smiling good-naturedly, Beverly reaches a hand out to rest on Wesley's shoulder. "That's okay. Wesley shouldn't be trying to improve our engines. He should be studying and out having fun with friends."

Shrugging, Wes turns to La Forge and Worf. "That's what I am doing, Mom. I learn more being an acting ensign than I do in class. And, these are my friends. I'm having fun trying to solve problems with them."

Inhaling, Beverly struggles to counter his point.

Seated at a table in the far back left corner of Ten Forward with Riker and Troi, Beverly watches at Picard approaches the table, a champagne glass in his hand.

Riker immediately stands and vacates his seat. "Have a seat, sir."

Waving him off, Picard half-smiles. "That's alright. Thank you."

"That was an eloquent speech, sir," Troi offers.

"You don't think I was a little long-winded?" Picard asks her, slightly concerned.

"The toast was perfect," Beverly assures him, smiling warmly.

Exhaling, Picard smiles in satisfaction. "Well, I don't always want to make a show of these things, but the occasion did call for a few words."

"They were well spoken," Riker echoes. "I'm going to pay Guinan a visit. Can I get you anything else to drink, sir?"

Shaking his head, Picard looks down at the champagne glass in his hand. "No, thank you. I'm all set."

"I'll join you," Deanna calls to Will, standing out of her chair.

Beverly watches as Deanna flashes her a mischievous grin before following Will in the direction of the bar.

Taking Will's vacated seat, Picard sets his glass on the table. "What happened to Adele? She was running around here earlier."

"Alyssa offered to put her to bed and watch her so I could enjoy the party," Beverly informs him, lifting her drink to her lips.

Slightly uncomfortable with the nurse watching his daughter, Picard decides to let it go. If the nurse had been kind enough to offer to babysit then he would be grateful. Beverly deserves to celebrate like the rest of the crew, and she should not have to be confined to their quarters because his six year-old needs to sleep. "Well, that was very generous of Nurse Ogawa. I'm glad you can stay and partake in the celebrations."

"I am, too," Beverly agrees, leaning forward and taking Jean-Luc's hand on the table. They are not custom to public displays of affection, but she is in a particularly good mood tonight and she just wants to be close.

Glancing down at their joined hands, Jean-Luc smiles. "I got you something for our anniversary."

"The ship's anniversary?" Bemused, Beverly almost chuckles.

"Yes," Picard replies, trying to be serious but stifling his own laughter.

Mock frowning, Beverly leans back, their hands still entwined. "See, now I feel terrible. I didn't think of anything for you."

"The night's still young," Jean-Luc counters with a heated gaze.

Beaming, Beverly leans forward again. "Yes. Yes, it is."

Running a hand along her arm, Jean-Luc breaks eye contact, reminding himself that they are in Ten Forward.

"Jean-Luc," Beverly swallows hard. "My present! What's my present?"

Smirking, Jean-Luc straightens. "You were asking a while ago if we could take shore leave. You wanted to go on a holiday somewhere and get away for a week or two."

Brows raised, Beverly nods. "A family vacation. Yes. I wanted to take some shore leave and take the kids somewhere for a holiday. Are we…are we going away on a holiday?"

Grinning, Jean-Luc bobs his head. "Yes. We are. Just the two of us."

Eyes dilated, Beverly is surprised and delighted. "Just the two of us? No kids?"

Shaking his head, Picard smirks. "No kids. One week of shore leave, no work, no children."

Beaming, Beverly squeezes his hand. "Where are we going? When?"

Smirking, Picard rises to his feet. "You'll have to wait to find out where. But, we're actually leaving now."

Jumping out of her seat, Beverly laughs. "Now?"

"Yes," Picard laughs lightly. "I'm taking a shuttle and we're scheduled to launch in an hour. I've done some preliminary packing for you, but you may want to check to ensure I haven't missed anything vital."

Shaking her head, Beverly's eyes are wide. "One hour. Wait…wait, who's going to look after the kids?"

"I've made arrangements," Picard assures her. "For the most part, Wes can watch Adele after class, when he's not busy. I've asked Troi to stay with them at night. I thought Adele might fair better having an adult present at night."

Head spinning, Beverly nods. "All…alright."

Chuckling, Picard is enjoying the surprise he has sprung on her. "I'm sorry you won't get to fully partake in all the anniversary celebrations this evening."

Stepping forward, Beverly wraps her arms around his waist. "That's okay. We'll just have to have our own private celebration."

Kissing her slowly, Jean-Luc runs a hand up her back. "Already on the itinerary."


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

"How was it?" Jean-Luc nuzzles Beverly's neck as she sits between his legs with her back against his chest on a blanket in the sand, their secluded cabin by the beach behind them.

Closing her eyes, Beverly smiles playfully. "Oh, you heard my raving review."

Smirking, Jean-Luc toys with the hem of her sundress. "I was talking about dinner."

Tilting her head, Beverly teasingly grins. "I thought you meant dessert."

Cupping her cheek, Jean-Luc captures her lips in a long, deliberate kiss.

Falling slowly onto the blanket and drawing him onto her, Beverly gazes up at the stars in the clear night sky, the atmosphere a canvas of purples, pinks, reds, oranges and yellows.

Pausing propped up by one arm above her, Jean-Luc stares at the twilight reflected in her eyes. "What is it?"

Exhaling deeply, Beverly smiles. "It's absolutely stunning. I've never seen anything like this. This sky, the water, the sand…we're miles from anything. It's…breathtaking."

Smiling softly, Jean-Luc brushes a stray lock of hair from her face. "No, you're breathtaking."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes in self-deprecation, Beverly appreciates the sincerity in his tone.

Grazing her lips with his thumb, his gaze never wavers from hers. "You take my breath away. We get so carried away with work, the kids, all of our responsibilities. I never want to forget to tell you that you are beautiful, and I love you."

Covering the back of his hand with her own, Beverly kisses his open palm. "I love you."

Inhaling sharply, Jean-Luc grows earnest. "Marry me."

Blinking rapidly, Beverly's heart jumps. "What?"

"Will you marry me?" Jean-Luc repeats, slowly.

Eyes wide, Beverly breaks into a massive grin, guiding them into a sitting position, her hand slipping to fall against his rapidly beating heart. "Yes!"

Exhaling in relief, Jean-Luc grabs her cheeks and pulls her in for an impatient kiss.

Breaking off, Beverly giggles. "Oh, you were actually nervous. I should have had some fun with that."

Face falling, Jean-Luc lets out a puff of air. "Beverly…"

In attempt to soothe his anxiety and ego, Beverly puts a hand against his hot cheek. "Baby, the answer is yes. For yesterday, today and tomorrow, I am yours. For a thousand years, yes."

Covering her hand with his own, Jean-Luc tangles his fingers in her hair. "Always."

"Always," Beverly repeats, sucking his bottom lip.

"I almost forgot," Jean-Luc announces, disentangling himself from their embrace. He fishes through the pockets of his long beige shorts to retrieve a small red velvet box.

"That's why you insisted on changing into those shorts," Beverly deduces, smoothing her dress.

"I'm just glad you didn't find this," Jean-Luc laughs, opening the old red box to reveal a solitaire diamond set by four prongs on a solid gold band.

Mouth agape, Beverly appraises the ring, her eyes dilated. "Oh, Jean-Luc…"

"It was my mother's," Jean-Luc begins quietly. "I…I don't have a lot left from her. You certainly don't have to wear it. If it's not your style…I want you to have something that reflects your taste. We can find someth…"

Cutting him off, Beverly presses her lips to his. "Stop. It's perfect. I love it. It means the world to me that you would give me your mother's engagement ring."

Grateful that Beverly likes the ring, Jean-Luc removes it from the box and slips it on her finger, eliciting tears from Beverly.

Tears cascading down her cheek, Beverly gazes up from the diamond on her ring finger to her fiance, her hands shaking.

Pulling her into his arms, Jean-Luc peppers kisses to her cheek. "Take a breath, love."

Closing her eyes, Beverly rests her head against his shoulder. "It's just hit me. We're going to be married."

"I should have done this a long time ago." Closing his own eyes, Jean-Luc rubs her back in a circular pattern.

PAGE BREAK

(Sorry guys. I've been trying to add these and I realized when I exported this to Doc Manager it's not working. SOOOO Sorry!)

* * *

Crossing the living room where a crackling fire in the fireplace is warming the small log cabin they are staying in on the beach, Picard watches Beverly carry a decanter and two wine glasses over to the wooden kitchen table.

"Smells delicious," Picard remarks, entering the open kitchen where Beverly has laid out a platter of grapes, cheese and crackers on the counter.

Whipping around, Beverly frowns. "Did I wake you? Honey, I'm sorry. I was trying to get a start on dinner. I should have waited."

Shaking his head, Picard pauses by the counter, picking a grape off of the platter and popping it into his mouth. "Not at all. I can't sleep all afternoon, anyway. Is that a roast I smell?"

Crossing from the table to the counter, Beverly bobs her head. "Roast, potatoes, gravy, yorkshire pudding, carrots and turnip."

Smiling, Jean-Luc draws her into his arms. "Well, well. Did I miss my birthday or something?"

Laughing lightly, Beverly pecks his lips. "No. Let me get you a glass of wine."

Bemused, Picard laughs as Beverly wanders back to the table. "Roast and cabernet sauvignon? Doctor, am I terminally ill?"

Chuckling, Beverly pours the wine into a glass. "Relax, Jean-Luc. I just wanted to have a nice dinner. We're on shore leave. Go sit down."

Popping another grape into his mouth, Jean-Luc pads over to the living area and sits back comfortably on the sofa opposite the fireplace.

After a minute, Beverly joins him on the sofa, offering him a glass of wine.

"Are you hungry?" Beverly inquires as Jean-Luc accepts the proffered wine. "I have some hors d'oeuvres on the counter."

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc takes the wool blanket on the sofa and drapes it across their laps, slipping one arm over Beverly's shoulder. "In a little while."

"Before we savour this, I'd like to make a little toast," Beverly announces, lifting her wine glass slightly.

Smiling warmly, Jean-Luc lifts his glass. "Of course."

Taking a deep breath, Beverly inches closer under the blanket, reaching for Jean-Luc's hand. "We're entering a period of new challenges, new opportunities, and new horizons. As we embark on this journey together, both professionally and personally, I'm looking forward to new beginnings, and new life."

Surveying the look of anticipation on her face, Jean-Luc's lips part as he infers the meaning of her words. "New life?"

Smiling lightly, Beverly bobs her head, eyes wide.

Unconsciously glancing down at her midsection now covered by the blanket, Jean-Luc's gaze returns to her blue eyes searching for his.

"You're going to be a father again," Beverly whispers, grinning, watching him carefully for his reaction.

Beaming, Jean-Luc grasps her shoulders, bridging the gap between them. He kisses her deeply, thoroughly stunned.

Grabbing his shoulder, Beverly sighs in relief and contentment. "You're okay?"

"I'm a little surprised," Jean-Luc admits with a chuckle. "How…how far…how long…"

Observing him scanning her for obvious signs of pregnancy, Beverly strokes his cheek. "I just found out last week. I was going to tell you after the anniversary party. You were so wrapped up with our mission on Yegon Three, I didn't want to overwhelm you."

Exhaling audibly, Jean-Luc shakes his head. "No, that's alright. Are you…are you…feeling alright?"

Raising a brow, Beverly's lips quirk. "Alright?"

Rolling his eyes, Picard is slightly exasperated. "I don't know, Beverly. Are you okay? Are you and this baby healthy?"

Running her hand up his arm, Beverly bobs her head. "Yes, love. We're perfectly healthy."

Leaning his forehead against hers, Jean-Luc smiles, his head spinning. "Okay. Then that's all that matters."

Rubbing his shoulder, Beverly searches his eyes. "It's okay, Jean-Luc. It's a lot to process."

Glancing down at the wine glasses in their hands, Picard's eyes dilate. "Whoa. You're drinking real alcohol."

Chuckling lightly, Beverly sets her glass down on the coffee table. "No, dear. It's not alcohol."

Setting his own glass down on the table, Jean-Luc takes a steadying a breath. "I'm sorry. Of course you wouldn't…"

"Jean-Luc…" Beverly grasps his forearms, pulling her knees into his lap so their chests are almost touching. "You're a little pale. Take a breath."

Enveloping her in his arms, Jean-Luc peppers kisses to her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Rubbing his back, Beverly rests her head on his shoulder. "Don't apologize. I've dropped a bombshell."

Shaking his head, Jean-Luc tilts her chin to kiss her lips. "No. You've given me the greatest gift possible. I couldn't be more elated."

Beaming, Beverly straightens. "So, good anniversary present?"

Finding his laughter, Jean-Luc nods. "I don't think we'll ever top it."

Exhaling in relief, Beverly slips one hand around to rests against his chest.

With one hand Jean-Luc pushes aside the blanket, and with the other he trails his fingers from her abs to her stomach. "I love you. I love our children."

Holding his shoulder, Beverly leans into the cushions, revelling in the feel of his fingers across her midsection. She feels so relaxed and content now that she has shared the revelation with him and they can share in the joy of the news together. "I'm glad you're happy. Why don't you grab your glass of real wine, I'll take this blanket and we can move over to the fireplace? I believe we were in the middle of toasting to new life?"

Grinning, Jean-Luc captures her lips in heated kiss. "Certainly. We have a lot to celebrate."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey, all. So my sincere apologies about the lack of page breaks. I know you've been requesting. The problem was I was inserting page breaks in my documents but when it was exported it wasn't showing up. That's why the story made no sense to you. I'm SOOOOOOO sorry. I'm now just manually inserting PAGE BREAK until I can come up with something better. Hope you can forgive. Thank you so much!

Part 17

"Can I help you pick out your dress? Oh, can I be the flower girl?" Overjoyed and excited, Adele bounces on her knees on the sofa beside Beverly.

Chuckling lightly, Beverly casts Jean-Luc, standing between the kitchen and living area, a knowing look. "It won't be that elaborate, sweetie. Just something simple on the ship with a party with our comrades and friends."

Disappointed, Adele's face falls. "I can't be a flower girl?"

Smiling softly, Beverly hates to disappoint the girl unnecessarily . "Well, I suppose you could…"

Jumping forward into Beverly's lap, Adele snakes her arms around Beverly's neck. "Thank you, Mommy."

Wesley laughs out loud from his spot on the arm chair.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly hugs her soon-to-be daughter. "This is supposed to be simple, okay, honey?"

Sitting on the sofa beside Beverly, Adele purses her lips. "Why don't you want a big fancy wedding?"

Shrugging, Beverly struggles with how to address the girl's question. "I don't know. I had a big wedding. I was young. Very young. Practically an infant." She pinches the girl's nose playfully, trying to misdirect her attention.

Giggling, Adele inches backward. She takes a minute to reflect on Beverly's words, her brows furrowing. "Do you only get to have one big wedding? Can you have as many as you like?"

Wesley glances awkwardly at Picard, wondering how his mother will respond to Adele's curiosity.

Smiling faintly, Beverly exhales. "No, not necessarily. I guess your father and I are more focused on building our future together and with you two than with throwing a party. A wedding isn't important. Our family is important."

Seemingly satisfied, Adele nods. "Okay. As long as I can be a flower girl."

Shaking his head in mild amusement, Picard pads forward to the living area. "Okay, love. Bed time. I think we've had enough excitement for one day."

Frowning, Adele turns to her father. "Alright. But, I think we should read two stories tonight, since you've been away for a whole week."

Raising a brow, Picard contains his smile. "You think that warrants two stories, do you?"

"At least two," Adele insists. "Seven days is like…forever."

Biting her lip, Beverly tries desperately not to laugh, and looking to Wesley with a massive smirk on his face does not help.

"We'll start with one story and see how it goes," Picard replies, attempting to maintain the facade of composure. "Go get ready for bed."

Adele skips off to the washroom and Wesley bursts into a fit of laughter.

"She's a mini diplomat," Wesley laughs, doubled over in his seat.

Grinning, Beverly rises from the sofa, looking at Jean-Luc. "She's got your charm, but she's much sweeter."

Half-smiling, Jean-Luc grabs Beverly's forearms, drawing her in before tickling her ribs.

"Stop it! Play nice!" Beverly cries, hysterically giggling, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Releasing her, Jean-Luc chuckles, dropping a kiss to her temple. "Go check on our little negotiator. I'll be in in a minute."

After squeezing his bicep, Beverly takes off to find Adele, drying her tears along the way.

Picard turns to Wesley, resting his hands on his hips. "I think I owe you an apology, Mr. Crusher. I'm afraid you're stuck with us."

Rising out of his chair, Wesley half-smiles. "That's alright. We'll have you."

Inhaling deeply, Picard pads closer to the young man. "I probably should have discussed this with you before I asked your mother to marry me. I knew that you accepted our relationship, but we could have discussed…"

Shaking his head, Wesley interrupts. "No, it's okay. You don't have to ask my permission. The decision is yours and Mom's."

Half-smiling, Picard studies Wesley's open expression, impressed by the teen's attitude. The boy's mature outlook on their relationship had made the relationship easier to navigate, and Picard had not really considered Wesley's opinion before asking Beverly to marry him because Wesley had maintained from the beginning that he did not want to interfere and only wanted to see his mother happy. "Thank you. I appreciate your support."

"Of course," Wesley shrugs. "I'm happy for both of you. Now, I should probably get started on my homework." He turns to head to his bedroom on the assumption that the conversation is over.

"Wesley," Jean-Luc calls, covering his chin with his palm.

Rotating back around, Wesley looks at Picard expectantly.

Pursing his lips, Picard does not know where to begin. "We're…we're putting together a family. Adele…she considers your mother her own mother. I know you're not a child. I…I have no intention of trying to fill your father's shoes."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Wesley watches as the captain struggles to vocalize his feelings.

Sighing, Jean-Luc smiles in self-deprecation. "I guess I just want you to know that I care, and I'm always here for you."

Stepping forward, Wesley reaches out to hug the other man in a rare display of affection.

Jean-Luc puts an arm around Wesley's shoulder, smiling lightly. "I'm proud of you, Wesley."

"Thank you," Wesley whispers, withholding the tears welling in his eyes. All he wants is to make his parents proud.

PAGE BREAK

"How did you know?" Beverly whispers, glancing around, slightly apprehensive.

Shrugging, Troi perches on the biobed while Crusher stores the instruments from her last appointment. "I could sense it from you. Your emotions have been all over the place."

Rolling her eyes, Beverly retrieves a med kit. "No kidding."

"Why are you keeping it secret?" Deanna inquires curiously.

"This is all so new," Beverly admits, motioning for Deanna to follow her. "We're still adjusting to the news."

"Have you told the kids?" Deanna asks, following Beverly through the ward.

Looking over her shoulder, Beverly lowers her tone. "No. The engagement was enough. We didn't want to overwhelm them."

As they wind through sickbay, Deanna follows the doctor. "So, no one knows?"

"Just Jean-Luc, Alyssa, and Doctors Selar, Martin and Hill. And, now you." Grinning, Beverly backs out the exit of sickbay into the corridor.

"Well, I'm very happy for you," gushes Deanna. "I'm sure the kids will be thrilled."

Exhaling, Beverly winds through the corridor in the direction of the turbolift. "I'll bet Adele will be over the moon. It won't be an easy adjustment, though. She's used to having our attention."

"She'll adapt well," Deanna says confidently.

"I'm sure Wes will be surprised," sighs Beverly as the lift doors open. "Having a baby sibling after seventeen years of being an only child?"

Nodding, Deanna enters the lift behind Beverly. "I know. But, he's amazing with Adele. He's basically already a big brother."

Pursing her lips as the lift doors close, Beverly ponders her son's potential reaction to the news. "Yeah. I hope he'll be alright."

"He'll be fine," Deanna assures her, squeezing Beverly's arm.

"Thank you," Beverly forces a tiny smile.

PAGE BREAK

Standing on a pad in the transporter room, Riker communicates through the intercom to the bridge. Beside him stand Beverly, Worf, La Forge and a science officer. "All parties are assembled, sir. Security, science, engineering and medical. Ready to transport on your mark."

On the bridge, Picard rises to his feet. "Medical? Beverly?"

From her position on the transporter pad, Crusher glances up into thin air. "Yes, Captain?"

"What are you doing beaming over to the _Valor_?" Picard demands.

Glancing at Riker in bemusement, Crusher's brows furrow. "The crew of the _Valor_ were killed, Captain. I need to recover the bodies and complete a thorough investigation."

Shaking his head, Picard resumes his seat. "No, no. It's..uh…it's unnecessary. Return to sickbay. Send Doctor Martin to recover the bodies and collect the data you require for an investigation. Science can assist. Number One, Mr. O'Brien, you may energize when you're ready."

Mouth agape, Beverly remains rooted to her spot on the pad. "Jean-Luc!"

"Is there a problem, Doctor?" Picard asks calmly from his command chair on the bridge.

Eyes wide, Beverly is incredulous. "Yes! I'm not returning to sickbay. I'm beaming over to the _Valor_ to get those fallen comrades and find out what killed them!"

"No, Doctor," Picard counters firmly. "You will carry out my order."

Inhaling sharply, Beverly swallows hard. "No, sir, I will not."

Stunned and furious, Picard jumps to his feet. "In my ready room, now!"

"Jean-Luc!" Beverly cries, entirely embarrassed, angry and altogether riled.

"Now!" Picard barks.

Raising a brow, Riker shares a shaky look with Beverly. "Sir, are we still…"

Grumbling, Picard crosses the bridge toward the ready room. "Yes, carry on with the investigation, Number One. Data, you have the bridge."

Climbing off the transporter pad, Beverly hangs her head.

PAGE BREAK

Slipping through the door to the ready room, Beverly finds Picard standing behind his desk.

As the door hisses close, Picard glances over at Beverly, red-faced, apprehensive and ready to fight.

"What was…"Beverly begins, heart beating profusely against her chest.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that in front of the crew again, " Picard tells her firmly, striding forward.

Pausing before the desk, Beverly appraises his bellicose expression and it sends a chill down her spine.

"You may disagree with me," Picard continues, taking a step closer. "I welcome your input. You never outwardly disobey my orders in front of our crew."

Taking a deep breath, Crusher bobs her head.

"That was entirely unprofessional, and I can't have the crew thinking that I accept that kind of behaviour because you're my fiancee," Picard explains, coming up in front of the desk in front of her.

"You're right," Beverly concedes, sighing audibly. "It won't happen again."

"Thank you," Picard replies graciously, glad to be done with the awful conversation. He and Beverly had butt heads in the past, but never had she directly opposed his authority. He hated having to draw a line, but if their relationship was to survive, there had to be boundaries in their professional domain.

As Jean-Luc reaches for her hands, Beverly shakes her head. "I admit I was unprofessional, but take a look at your behaviour."

"I beg your pardon?" Picard raises a brow.

"Why did you stop me from beaming over to the wrecked ship?" Beverly demands, crossing her arms.

Face falling, Picard attempts to appear resolute. "It was dangerous. The ship wasn't secure. The systems were non-operational. The environment was highly toxic. There was too much risk."

Lips curling into a smile, Beverly bobs her head. "Exactly. So, why are Riker and La Forge and Worf and Hansel over there right now?"

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc knows that she has figured him out. "The investigation…"

"Because, they're not your fiancee.." grins Beverly. "They're not carrying your child."

Sighing, Jean-Luc cannot contain a small smile. "It…may have been a…contributing factor."

Laughing, Beverly steps closer, snaking her arms around his neck. "Jean-Luc, I understand how you feel. But, that was completely unprofessional, and entirely unwarranted."

Circling his arms around her waist, Jean-Luc meets her eyes. "I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you or our baby."

Stroking his cheek, Beverly looks into his eyes earnestly. "I would never do anything that could harm the baby, love. I know what I'm doing. You have to trust my judgment, too."

Exhaling, Jean-Luc nods softly. "I do."

"Please don't do that to me again," Beverly requests, rubbing his shoulder. "You humiliated me."

Swallowing hard, Picard nods in agreement. "From now on, we'll have our disagreements in private. I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"Let's put it behind us," suggests Beverly, pecking his lips.

Kissing her back, Jean-Luc acquiesces fully to her plan. "Alright."

"Now," Beverly exhales with a small smile. "I believe I'm needed on the _Valor_."

Smiling lightly, Picard steps back. "Very well, Doctor. Just…be careful."


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

Bolting upward in bed, Beverly's eyes fly open in alarm. The second the girl's feet had hit the bathroom floor, Beverly had heard trouble. She was accustomed to being attuned to Wesley's needs, but since they had moved in with the Picard's, she had found herself even more connected to Adele. She can pick up on her mood and any change in health. Beverly had never been a deep sleeper, and perhaps part of it could be attributed to the nature of her role as a medical practioner. Since she had become pregnant, her maternal intuition has been on over-driver, hyper-sensitive.

Scrambling out of bed, Beverly does not bother to locate her slippers or robe; she races across the bedroom, through the small corridor and into the bathroom the children share.

Lips trembling, Adele is red-faced and on the verge of tears, kneeling on the ground next to the commode. "I'm sorry!"

The mess on the bathroom floor illustrates Adele was just shy of making her intended target when her stomach gave out.

Frowning, Beverly toes around the pile of expelled fluid to crouch behind Adele, drawing her into her arms. "It's okay, honey." Kissing the girl's forehead, Beverly pushes the tangled blond locks away from her face. "You've got a fever." Beverly grabs the hand towel and wipes Adele's face, offering a smile. "I suspect you've got one nasty virus. What do you think, Doctor Picard?"

Bowing her head, Adele nods. "You're not mad?"

Furrowing her brows, Beverly briefly glances around the commode. "Because of the mess? Are you kidding?"

"Papa won't be mad?" Adele asks hopefully, playing with the sleeve of Beverly's nightshirt.

"Why would I…."Pausing in the doorway, Picard appraises the scene. "Honey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Looking up at Jean-Luc, Beverly rubs Adele's back. "She's sick. I was just going to take her back to bed and get my tricorder."

Nodding in agreement, Picard steps carefully around the puddle of Adele's expulsion and comes to kneel next to them. "What can I do?"

"Can you get a glass of water?" Beverly requests, rising to her feet.

"Sure. Don't worry about this. I'll mop it up later," Picard offers.

Scooping Adele into her arms, Beverly exhales audibly. "Let's lie down, sweetie."

"I don't want to go to my room," Adele protests, clutching Beverly's neck. "Your bed."

Glancing over her shoulder as they leave the bathroom, Beverly shares a look with Jean-Luc.

"No," Jean-Luc whispers. "I don't want you too close. You can't get sick. What if…"

Jean-Luc follows Beverly through the living area. "Seriously? I spend my entire day in sickbay, Jean-Luc. You're worried about Adele sleeping in our bed?"

Sighing, Jean-Luc puts a hand out to stop Beverly from reaching for the med kit. He retrieves it himself, thinking she already has enough in her arms. "Beverly, you don't know this virus…"

"Relax, Jean-Luc," Beverly pleads, exasperated. "Kids get sick. I'm sure it's harmless."

Tracing her path back to their bedroom, Picard is agitated. "Beverly…"

Laying Adele in the middle of the bed, Beverly smiles warmly. "Don't worry, sweetie. We'll settle that tummy in no time."

Setting the med kit on the bed, Picard grimaces, watching as Adele's eyes grow heavy.

Beverly turns and lays a hand on Jean-Luc's shoulder. "She'll be fine. I'll be fine. I promise you. Can you please get her a glass of water and a clean pair of pyjamas?"

Nodding, Jean-Luc acquiesces. Rationally, he recognize that Beverly knows how to protect herself and their unborn child ,and he has to find a means to let go and trust her.

PAGE BREAK

Storming into sickbay, Picard's eyes dart around, rapidly digesting the chaotic scene. As several doctors and nurses are moving a gurney, Riker races toward Picard, his swollen, red eyes wide.

Face covered in ash with multiple lacerations, Riker is shaking. "Sir…"

"Where is she? What's happening?" Picard demands, charging toward the ward.

"Doctor Hill and Doctor Selar were just…just a..assessing her," Riker stutters, following the captain to where Doctor Hill and Doctor Selar, along with Alyssa Ogawa, are rapidly scanning Beverly through the bio monitors on the biobed, as well as their tricorders, as she lays unconscious.

The sight of his fiancee ghostly white, save for the blood and soot spotting her colourless skin nearly floors Jean-Luc. He can barely make out what the doctors are saying to each other, his ears are ringing.

"Get the operating room ready," orders Selar, nodding to Hill.

Glancing to Picard, Riker grimaces. "Sir…"

Swallowing the lump in his throat as the nurse and Vulcan doctor move to transfer his fiancee, Jean-Luc finds his voice. "She's…she's pregnant."

"I know," Will whispers solemnly. "She told me…I…I pulled her…out of…out of the fire in the…She just wanted to make sure the baby was okay." It had happened so quickly. The shuttle crash. The ensuing fire. There had been only four of them. One of their party had been attempting to diagnose the engine failure when he was engulfed by the fire and their other crew mate had immediately stepped in to try to aid the distressed crew mate and had not been able to avoid becoming consumed by the exponentially increasing fire. Will had been attempting to find a way to defuse the fire while Crusher had tried to reach the injured party. As the shuttle's structural integrity had deteriorated, a piece of bulkhead collapsed on Beverly, trapping her as the fire spread throughout the shuttle. In a split second, Riker had had to make the decision to abandon the two comrades already being consumed by the flames and rescue Beverly who had a chance to escape the worst of the wreckage. He had managed to dislodge the bulkhead from atop her legs and drag her out of the shuttle as the flames devoured the shuttle. The _Enterprise_ had responded without delay, but the casualties were utterly tragic. Riker is furious with himself for the senseless death of two of his shipmates, and he could not stand to witness Beverly suffer from the accident. As he had settled her far enough from the ship's wreckage to await medical assistance, she had pled with him,her eyes begging, to simply save the baby.

Shaking, Jean-Luc approaches the bed, wanting to reach out to her. He glances up at the Vulcan doctor. "She's pregnant."

Nodding stoically, Selar pauses briefly. "Yes, sir. We are aware."

Jean-Luc pads over to the side of the biobed, covering her singed hand with his own.

"Sir, we must move Doctor Crusher to the operating room," Selar advises him directly.

Jean-Luc leans down and drops a gentle kiss to her cracked lips. "I love you. Be strong. You can get through this. You have to. I can't do this without you."

As a single tear slips down his cheek, his command presence is the furthest thing from Jean-Luc's mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

Picard trepidatiously enters the private room in sickbay where Beverly lies beneath a blue blanket on the biobed, the sensors around the bed flashing. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jean-Luc pads forward purposefully, appraising her pale form. She had suffered multiple compound fractures to both legs, but fortunately had been operable. The internal bleeding had been critical, but fortunately Doctor Selar had rapidly stabilized her condition.

Picard lowers himself onto the chair a tech had placed next to the bed, reminding himself how fortunate he is that she is whole. He reaches across the bed and places his hand over her battered one.

At his touch, Beverly's eyes flicker open, heavy from the sedative. "Jean-Luc…"

Half-smiling, Jean-Luc rubs her hand in his. "It's okay. You're back in sickbay."

Absorbing his words, Beverly's eyes dilate. "The baby…"

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc wills back the tears welling in his eyes. "Yes. It's alright. It's going to be fine."

Choking back a sob, Beverly's other hand flies up to her mouth. "Oh, Jean-Luc…."

Leaning forward, Jean-Luc gently cups her cheek, running his thumb along the trail left by the tears. "It's okay. You're going to be fine. The baby's going to be fine."

Closing her eyes, Beverly's lips tremble as Jean-Luc swipes at her tear tracks. "Oh, I'm so…so…"

"I know," Jean-Luc drops a kiss to her temple. "I am, too. Your staff deserve more than accolades for putting you back in one piece."

Half-smiling, Beverly rests her forehead against his. "Yeah. I owe them everything. And, Will! Oh, God. Will. He…he pulled that piece of…of..whatever it was off of me. He carried me out of the shuttle when the flames were coming through. We couldn't see anything from the smoke…I couldn't breathe…The blood…I must have lost consciousness."

Nodding, Picard sits back. "Yes. Will told me."

"Where are Enez and Kates? Were they badly injured from the fire?" Beverly inquires, her head foggy as she tries to recall the events from the shuttle crash.

Grimacing, Picard squeezes her hand. "They died in the shuttle."

Eyes wide, Beverly's mouth falls ajar. "No."

Sighing, Picard's face falls. "You were on your way to help Enez and Kates when the piece of bulkhead collapsed on you. Will was in the middle of trying to find a way to extinguish the fire and he made the decision to try to free you from the debris and get you out of the way of the fire and get you both of the shuttle. By that point Enez and Kates were so consumed by the fire there was no way Riker could have gotten to them in time to save them. He felt his best option was to try to get you out of the shuttle."

Shaking, Beverly hangs her head. "I can't believe it. It's just so senseless. They shouldn't have died."

Jean-Luc moves to perch on the side of the bed next to her, reaching for both of her hands. "I know. The cause of the crash is still under investigation, but I do feel that Riker made the best decision he could given the circumstances. It's just a horrific tragedy that never should have happened."

Leaning forward, Beverly braces her head against his shoulder. "We're so lucky. I remember thinking I'd give anything if only the baby could survive."

Running his hand up her arm, Jean-Luc peppers kisses along her forehead. "I know. It's okay now. How are you feeling? Are you in a lot of pain?"

Sighing, Beverly shakes her head. "No. Just a little drowsy."

Lacing his fingers through her hair, Jean-Luc kisses her crown. "Just close your eyes."

"Where are the kids?" Beverly inquires, glancing in the direction of the door. "What…what time is it?"

Frowning, Jean-Luc exhales audibly. "It's two hundred. Deanna's staying with the kids. Beverly…"

Surveying the look of discomfort on his face, Beverly infers that something else is wrong. "What's wrong?"

Sighing, Jean-Luc looks at her directly. "They know about the baby."

"Wesley and Adele?" Beverly straightens, suddenly concerned.

"Ac…actually, most everyone," admits Jean-Luc ruefully.

"What?" Beverly responds, floored.

Apologetic, he frowns sheepishly. "It was quite chaotic. Everyone was concerned about you after the crash. Word spread faster than the fire. The kids came down to sickbay, they were worried. They overheard."

Audibly sighing, Beverly holds her head. "I can't believe this. This isn't how they should have learned. What…what did they do? What did you say to them?"

"I didn't have much of an opportunity. I told them that we had wanted to tell them, but we were planning to wait until you were a little further along. I said we felt the news of the engagement was enough change for a little while," explains Picard.

Nodding, Beverly's head pounds. "What did they say? How were they?"

Shrugging, Picard wants to assure her that the children are emotionally stable so she can focus on her recovery for her own health and the sake of their unborn child. "They were fine. Adele couldn't decide if she wanted to smile or cry. Wes said he'd talk to her. Riker had called me to the shuttle bay so Deanna offered to take them home. I haven't seen them since then."

Stomach churning, Beverly is sick worrying about how her children are reacting to the news that they will have a new sibling. She is concerned that they will be upset with her for not disclosing it to them and probably apprehensive about the pending monumental shake-up of their little blended family.

"Hey," Jean-Luc squeezes her hand. "They're fine, love. They were only worried about you."

Closing her eyes, Beverly forces a nod. "Okay. I'll…uh…I'll talk to them in the morning."

"Get some rest. That's an order." With teasing lilt, Jean-Luc brushes her lips.

"Aye, Captain," Beverly breathes against his lips with the first smile she has had all night.

Gazing into her hazy blue eyes, Jean-Luc traces her lips with his thumb. "I'm so utterly grateful that you're here. I can no longer imagine our lives without you. When you told me you were pregnant, I admit that a part of me was a little frightened. I'm not the universe's greatest father. I have a hard time, and before I had you and I was trying to raise Adele on my own, I always felt like she deserved far better than I could ever give her. But, I love those children more than anything. I want this baby more than I've wanted anything. I will love him or her with every fiber of my being."

Kissing him warmly, Beverly caresses his jaw and cheek. "I know. But, don't sell yourself short, honey. Wesley looks up to you, he idolizes you. Adele adores you. You are a fantastic father, and our…"Choking up, Beverly places a hand over her still flat abdomen. "Our baby will be so fortunate to have you."

Laying his hand over hers over her stomach, Jean-Luc responds with a gentle kiss.

PAGE BREAK

"Be careful, Adele!" warns Picard as the girl crawls into Beverly's lap in the biobed.

Watching Picard anxiously pace around the bed, Beverly pulls the six year-old into her arms. "It's okay, sweetie."

"I'm not going to hurt Beverly's legs. I promise!" Adele assures her father, wrapping an arm around Beverly's neck.

Today, her entire appearance has been transformed as the majority of the superficial lacerations and burns had been treated. Beverly feels groggy and sore and her complexion is sickly, but she does not look like the crash victim that had materialized in sickbay yesterday.

Letting out a deep breath, Picard practically has to turn away.

"When can you come home?" Adele asks as Wesley watches from the chair beside the biobed in the private room where Beverly is recovering.

"Oh, not for a bit. These legs have to heal and I have to be mobile. But, don't worry. I'll be back on my feet in no time. I hear this captain is quite a stickler. I'm sure he won't stand to have the Chief Medical Officer lying on a biobed in sickbay for very long." Pinching the girl's nose affectionately, Beverly smiles.

Giggling, Adele rotates to look at her father.

Half-smiling, Picard forces himself to try to relax, pausing at the end of the bed. "That's right. It looks to me like you're just trying to avoid duty, Doctor, and I won't have that on my ship."

"Can I ask you a question about the baby?" Adele asks hesitantly, toying with the sleeve of Beverly's sickbay gown.

"Of course," encourages Beverly, pushing back the girl's long blonde hair.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Adele inquires with a cute smile.

"We don't know," admits Beverly with a little smile and lift of her eyebrows.

"When will you know?" Adele follows up.

"When he or she decides they're ready to make their way in this universe," Beverly laughs lightly.

Not impressed with that answer, Adele crosses her arms. "We have to wait?"

"Yep," Beverly laughs at the look of disapproval on the girl's face. "About six months."

"That's forever," groans Adele dramatically.

"Ha!" Beverly scoffs. "You're telling me? I'm carrying this precious little bundle of life for forty weeks. "

Smiling in amusement, Wesley glances at Picard watching the interplay between his mother and Adele.

"Okay. We can wait until its born to find out. Can I at least pick the name?" Adele asks sweetly.

Raising a brow, Beverly cannot help but grin. "You think you should name the baby?" Okay, we're open to suggestions."

Raising his hand, Picard steps forward. "No. We are absolutely not open to suggestions."

Whipping around, Adele's face falls. "Why not?"

"She's a six year-old girl," Picard protests. "She's not naming our child. She'll give it some name out of some…fable she read or something."

Raising a brow, Beverly smirks. "Fable? Jean-Luc, that's absurd."

Rolling his eyes, Picard incredulous they are having this conversation. "Adele is not naming the baby."

"She can offer her input," Beverly argues. "As can Wes."

"Why don't we open it up, invite the whole damn ship to submit suggestions?" Picard retorts sarcastically.

Eyes lighting up, Adele claps. "That's a good idea!"

"He was joking, Addie," Wesley informs her gently.

Turning to Beverly, Adele shrugs. "You should! Ask everyone to give ideas. Then when the baby's born you can tell them which name you picked."

"Like a competition," Wes chuckles. "That would be funny."

"It most certainly would not," Picard counters.

Shaking her head, Beverly grins at Jean-Luc. "Honey, relax. It's harmless fun."

Sighing Picard moves closer to the head of the bed. "Our baby is not the subject of a game or a competition. I don't want all this attention."

"I don't want the attention either," Beverly admits." Whether we want it or not, the news is out. Why not let Wes and Adele have some fun?"

Relenting, Picard nods quickly. "Very well."

"Oh, yeah! I'm so excited!"Adele squeezes Beverly's neck. "I can't wait for the baby to come."

Kissing her cheek, Beverly laughs. "I'm glad."

"Wait! I'm not going to have to share my room, am I?" Adele disentangles her arms from around Beverly's neck.

Chuckling, Beverly shakes her head. "No. We'll figure something else out. Don't worry."

Laughing, Wesley rises out of his chair. "We should probably be heading to class, Adele."

"Have a good day at school," Beverly kisses Adele's cheek and squeezes Wes's shoulder.

"Have a good day," Picard echoes as Wes helps Adele climb out of the bed after hugging Beverly. "We'll see you tonight. Beverly needs to get some rest. "

Leaning over, Picard pecks Beverly's lips. "I'm due in the observation lounge shortly. Can I get you anything before I leave?"

"Something else to wear. These gowns are ghastly," teases Beverly.

Smirking, Picard shakes his head. "Doctors are the worst patients."

Swatting at his chest as he ducks away, Beverly watches her family exit.


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

"This is pointless. We shouldn't be wasting our time," Beverly groans as she follows Deanna into a fashion retailer in the station's promenade.

"Nonsense," Deanna waves her off, entering the store and scanning the aisles. "You need to find a dress."

"I can find something in the ship's store," argues Beverly, behind Deanna heading for a display of dresses.

"This is your wedding," emphasizes Deanna. "You're not wearing something from the ship."

"I really shouldn't be wasting our time on this," Beverly stresses as Deanna casually rifles through a few colourful gowns. "Adele needs a dress for the wedding. Actually, Adele needs a lot of new clothes. She's growing like a weed. I think she's grown an inch in a month. And Wes' pants are almost too short, as well. He's really hit a growth spurt."

"No," Deanna shakes her head. "We're here to find you a beautiful dress for your wedding."

Rolling her eyes, Beverly folds hers arms over her chest. "You sound like my soon-to-be daughter."

Grinning, Deanna hands Beverly a long purple gown for her inspection.

"She thinks this is some Cinderella-esque affair," Beverly adds, putting the purple dress back on the rack.

"Just because it's small doesn't mean it can't be gorgeous," Deanna argues. "You need to find a dress that you're absolutely crazy about."

Pursing her lips, Beverly examines the dresses, deciding to indulge her friend. "I'll get a dress."

"And shoes," Deanna adds with a small smirk.

Laughing lightly, Beverly selects a light blue gown. "Well, what's Cinderella without her slippers?"

Laughing along, Deanna sets about searching through the displays for the ideal wedding dress for Beverly.

"Have you picked out your dress?" Beverly inquires, examining a pink gown.

"Oh, yeah!" Deanna beams. "It's a silver sparkly with a v-neck."

"Oh, I want to see when we get home," Beverly grins, following Deanna over to a rack of full-length formal wear. "Sounds like something that will definitely win the approval of Commander Riker."

Blushing, Deanna smiles. "Actually, he got it for me."

Raising a brow, Beverly's eyes dilate. "Wow! Now, I definitely have to see this dress."

Laughing, Deanna bobs her head. "Let's just focus on finding your wedding dress."

Returning her attention to their mission, Beverly lets out a sigh. "Right, right."

"So, we're picking up your grandmother?" Deanna inquires, holding out a new gown in pale blush satin for Beverly's decision.

Nixing the dress, Beverly waves her hand. "She'll arrive at the station tomorrow and we're scheduled to depart the following day."

"That's great. Has your grandmother met the captain?" Deanna asks, sifting through the dresses.

"Yes, they've met on a couple occasions," replies Beverly quietly. "The last time would have been at Jack's funeral."

At Beverly's stoic expression, Deanna frowns. "So, she's never met Adele?"

Half-smiling, Beverly shakes her head. "No. Adele's quite anxious to meet her. She's thrilled to have a great-grandmother."

"Awe, that's so…"Pausing mid-sentence, Deanna stares as a tall blonde woman in a standard science uniform enters the store.

Rotating to see what had caught Deanna off guard, Beverly nudges her friend. "What's wrong?"

Giving her head a shake, Deanna plasters on a smile. "Uh, no…nothing."

"You're a little pale," observes Beverly, her tone laced with concern. "Do you know that officer?"

"No," Deanna replies, averting her eyes.

"Deanna, what's going on?" Beverly demands, lowering her tone to a whisper. "Who is she? Do you know her?"

Grimacing, Deanna glances over her shoulder, checking to ensure the young science officer is out of ear shot. "No, I don't. But, your fiance does."

Furrowing her brows, Beverly looks at her friend in bemusement.

Swallowing hard, Deanna meets Beverly's eyes. "That's Adele's biological mother."

Eyes widening in shock, Beverly immediately looks up to the blonde woman who has approached the counter and is chatting animatedly with a well-groomed sales representative. "What? How do you know?"

Sighing, Deanna tries not to stare at the other woman. "I don't know. I can just feel it. That's her. Her name is Trish. She's assigned to this station."

Exhaling deeply, Beverly tries to still her profusely beating heart. "I don't…I can't…"

Gripping her forearm, Deanna places herself in Beverly's line of sight. "I know. Just take a breath."

Inhaling, Beverly nods. "I'm going over…"

Grabbing her elbows, Deanna blocks Beverly's path. "No! You can't. What would you say?"

Giving her friend a steely gaze, Beverly crosses her arms over her chest. "I'll give her a piece of my mind!"

"That won't accomplish anything," Deanna reasons. "You don't want to make a scene."

Digging her nails into her palms, Beverly bites her lip. "I can't stand here, Deanna. That woman abandoned Adele. She left Jean-Luc to raise her by himself. That little girl deserves better…"

"And she has it," Deanna says warmly, squeezing her arm. "Adele has a family that adores her. You can't fix what happened six years ago. All you can do now is love her like she's your own daughter, and that's what you do. Let it go."

Tears pooling in her eyes, Beverly is fuming and heart-broken.

"It might make you feel better to lash out at her, but it won't help Adele," Deanna states gently, running a hand up her arm soothingly.

Bowing her head, Beverly takes in a shaky breath. "Let's go. I'm done dress shopping."

Guiding her to the exit, Deanna smiles encouragingly. "Let's go have a drink."

Composing herself as they exit, Beverly forces a watery smile. "Sounds perfect."

PAGE BREAK

Curled up on the sofa, Beverly takes a sip of the tea from the mug in her hands. "I promised Adele I'd take her shopping for a dress for the wedding on the station tomorrow."

Nodding absently, Jean-Luc, sitting on the other end of the sofa, draws her legs into his lap. "Alright."

"And, I have to find some shoes and dress shirts for Wes. Nothing fits him anymore," remarks Beverly as Jean-Luc slips her socks off.

"Of course," Jean-Luc agrees simply, taking one foot in his hands.

Smiling distractedly, Beverly leans into the cushions behind her. "It will be good for them to get off the ship for a few hours, too."

"Very well. Do whatever you wish," Jean-Luc offers, pressing his thumbs into the arch of her foot.

Closing her eyes, Beverly lets out an involuntary moan at the release of pressure in her foot. "Wha…Hold on…."

Gazing up into her glinting blue eyes, Jean-Luc smirks. "Beverly, I'm trying to give you a very thorough massage here…"

Grinning, Beverly pushes herself up. "I'm sorry. I just…Before we get too comfortable…"

Releasing her foot, Picard straightens, peering at her in amusement.

Setting her mug on the table, Beverly retracts her legs. "Deanna and I were on the promenade looking at dresses."

"This story couldn't have waited until after the…massage?" teases Jean-Luc with a playful smirk.

Rolling her eyes, Beverly shifts closer. "It's actually…important. I ran into…I ran into Trish."

Face falling, Picard is no longer amused. "What?"

"She came into the store where we were shopping," Beverly begins hesitantly.

Inhaling, Picard's eyes sharpen with raw displeasure. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Beverly admits cooly.

"What do you mean nothing?" Picard presses. "What did you say? How did you determine it was her?"

Pursing her lips, Beverly recognizes the story sounds odd. "Troi knew. I have no idea. It was her empathic sense. She knew Trish worked on the space station. I didn't speak to the woman at all. Not that I didn't want to, but…"

Giving his head a shake, Picard is confused. "You saw her, but you did not have any conversation?"

"No," whispers Beverly ruefully. "I wanted to give her a piece of my mind. Troi made me see reason. She said it couldn't change what happened in your past. I realized she was right. I didn't want to make a scene on the promenade."

Sighing audibly, Picard is at a loss for words. "Beverly, I'm sorry. I was not aware she was assigned here."

"It's okay," she assures him, inching closer. "I just felt terrible. I didn't know how to respond."

"You probably made a wise choice," Picard forces a weak smile. "I'm just sorry you were placed in that position."

Glancing down, Beverly holds his hands. "I wanted you to know."

"Thank you," Picard nods, squeezing her hands. "I…I have a mixture of feelings toward her. I believe you were right. There is nothing that I can say or do at this time that would benefit my daughter. Trish is not Adele's mother. You are Adele's mother now. I can't look back. I want to look forward, to our future together and our family."

Offering a watery smile, Beverly nods her agreement. "Yes."

Squaring his shoulders, Picard swallows. "I'll send her a message advising her that we are docked here for the next two days, in case she is unaware. I won't have any further contact."

Placing her hands on his shoulders, Beverly rests her forehead against his. "Alright."

"Now, you have been on your feet all day," Jean-Luc redirects them, cupping her cheek. "That cannot be good for Junior. Let me see if I can't make you more comfortable."

As he eases her onto her back on the sofa, Beverly snakes an arm around his neck, grateful to be finished with their conversation. "I could get used to this, you know. I've still got five more months."

Almost laughing, Jean-Luc settles half on top and half beside her on the sofa. "You don't want the foot rubs and massages?"

Giggling, Beverly trails her hand down his back. "I'm suggesting you pace yourself. I'm getting spoiled."

Nipping her collarbone, Jean-Luc reaches for the belt of her terrycloth robe. "Good."


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21

"Oh, you look absolutely beautiful, sweetie," gushes Felisa Howard, folding her hands together as Adele twirls in the white lace dress they had found on the station for Adele to where to the wedding.

"I love it!" Adele squeals, dancing in the middle of the living area where Beverly is sitting with her grandmother on the sofa and Picard is perched in the arm chair.

"It's beautiful, love. But, it is getting late. Time to exchange that dress for your pajamas," Picard tells her with a small smile.

Frowning, Adele crosses the living area and perches between Beverly and her grandmother. "But, Nana just got here. I want to stay up."

Trying to contain her laughter, Beverly puts a hand on Adele's head. "It's been a very long day of travelling, honey. I'm sure Nana's exhausted."

Lifting her shoulders, Felisa smirks. "Actually, I was hoping my dashing young grandson would take me to this Ten Forward. I'd like to meet a strong young officer."

"Nana!" Beverly laughs incredulously.

Desperately trying to withhold a smile, Picard nods. "Certainly, Mrs. Howard. I'm sure your great -grandson would be delighted to show you Ten Forward. I'd be thrilled to escort you myself."

Narrowing her eyes, Beverly shakes her head. "Jean-Luc, you will not!"

Looking to a confused Adele, Felisa smiles. "It has been a long day. Perhaps I should turn in early."

"Will you read me my bedtime story?"Adele requests sweetly, holding the elderly woman's hand.

"Oh, I'd love to," Felisa beams. "I have't read bedtimes stories in eons."

Smiling, Beverly ruffles the girl's hair. "Go get ready for bed."

As Adele skips off to prepare for bed, Picard turns to the elderly woman on the sofa beside Beverly. "Are your quarters satisfactory? Can we get you anything?"

"They're lovely, thank you," Felisa replies warmly.

"I'll walk you back to your quarters after we get Adele to bed," Beverly tells her, reaching for her grandmother's tiny, papery hand.

Bobbing her head of silver curls, Felisa leans back into the sofa cushion. "Captain, your little girl has all your charm and grace."

Smiling, Picard looks across at Beverly. "Thank you. Although, I'm not convinced I can take credit. Perhaps she learned that from your granddaughter."

"Cute," Beverly replies with a subtle wink.

Laughing lightly, Felisa grasps her granddaughter's hand. "Oh, dear. Why has it taken you this long to marry this man?"

Smiling in response to her question, Jean-Luc is partly ashamed and partly furious with himself. "That's my fault, Mrs. Howard. I should have done this a very long time ago."

Sharing a knowing glance, Beverly's lips curl. "Yes. But, we're moving forward now."

PAGE BREAK

"You're sure you don't need anything?" Beverly inquires seriously as her grandmother perches on the arm chair in the guest quarters they had reserved for her.

"I'm fine, dear. Thank you," answers Felisa, yawning lightly.

"Alright," exhales Beverly, resting her hands on her hips. "I'm just a call away if you need anything."

"Thank you, honey," Felisa replies as Beverly bends to kiss her crown. "Honey, I'm so happy for you. You look so happy, so…content."

Holding her grandmother's shoulder, Beverly grins. "I am. I'm very blessed."

"Adele is just a doll," Felisa gushes.

"She's cute," Beverly agrees with a short laugh. "She's a negotiator, like her father. She's got will. I'm sure she'll have some attitude when she's older. We'll have our work cut out for us."

"You'll be fine, dear. You're amazing with her. She idolizes you," Felisa points out.

Bobbing her head, Beverly straightens. "She's a great kid."

"And, I can't wait to meet my new great-grandchild." Beaming, Felisa reaches for Beverly's hand.

Laying her other hand over her abdomen, Beverly smiles. "We'll be sure to make arrangements to meet up with you after the baby's born. I promise. I just have no idea where we'll be at that time."

"Don't worry, dear," waves Felisa. "I'll find a way to come to you."

PAGE BREAK

"Right through here. She should be in." Felisa points directly ahead to the ward in sickbay where Beverly is examining an Andorian officer.

"Thank you so much. I appreciate your assistance," Trish beams, crossing the room briskly as Felisa fumbles to catch up to her.

Looking over her shoulder, Beverly is startled to find a tall blond woman striding toward her, her grandmother close in toe.

"What's going on?" Crusher demands, flipping around.

"Your friend wanted to surprise you," Felisa volunteers. "Trish realized the _Enterprise_ was docked and wanted to pay you a visit before we departed."

Eyes darting between the young woman in the science uniform and her elderly grandmother, Beverly is stunned. "What? How'd you get here?"

"Your grandmother was nice enough to help," Trish admits sheepishly.

"You let her through?" Beverly asks incredulously. "Nana, we have protocols."

Brows furrowed, Felisa looks at Beverly in disbelief. "She's not your friend?"

Pursing her lips, Beverly motions for them to move out of the range of her patient. "Now that you've circumvented our security and used my grandmother, what do you think you're doing here?"

"I had to see you before you left the station," answers Trish desperately.

"Why?" Crusher demands, irritated and angry.

"I want to see Adele," Trish states firmly.

Eyes dilated, Beverly's mouth falls ajar. "I hope that's a joke."

"Please," Trish begs, stepping closer to Beverly. "I have to see her. When Jean-Luc sent the message, I was flooded with so many different emotions. I realized I didn't know when I'd have another opportunity. I just want to see her."

Surveying the woman's open, desperate expression, Beverly crosses her arms. "Why are you asking me?"

Grimacing, Trish meets Beverly's eyes. "I asked Jean-Luc. He denied me. I thought you could understand where I'm coming from. You're a mother."

Sighing deeply, Beverly shakes her head fervently. "No. I have no idea where you're coming from. Not after six years. Not after six years of not having a relationship with Adele. You are not a mother. I am a mother. I'm a mother to Adele."

Grasping Beverly's arm, Trish pleads. "Beverly, please. I know I made choices. I didn't want a relationship or a family with Jean-Luc…"

Hearing her call him by his name pains her, and Beverly shoves the woman's hand away from her arms. "Stop it."

"I want to know my daughter," Trish cries, grabbing Beverly's hand.

"She's not your…" Choking back a sob, Beverly is paralyzed in dilemma. She wants nothing to do with this woman, and she certainly does not want her to have any role in Adele's life. However, she cannot deny that the woman is Adele's biological mother. Does she have any right to keep them apart?

Dr. Hill appears behind Crusher, appraising the tense scene. "Is everything alright, Doctor?"

Inhaling shakily, Crusher turns to offer a half-smile. "Yes, thank you. I'm just going to step out for a few minutes. Will you hold the fort?"

"Of course," Dr. Hill replies warmly. "Let me know if you need anything."

Nodding, Beverly returns her attention to Trish as the doctor heads back to the ward to check on the Andorian patient.

Stepping closer, Beverly sighs. "I can…appreciate your feelings. I have no intention of shaking anything up. Jean-Luc didn't want you here, and frankly, neither do I. I think you were presented with this opportunity and you haven't thought through the ramifications. I'm not willing to disrupt everything on a whim. If you want any kind of relationship with Adele, this needs serious consideration."

"I…I don't…know," admits Trish hesitantly. "I just…I wanted to see her, to see who she is and what she's like."

Considering the request, Beverly nods. "I think I can manage that. She's in school right now. You can see her for a minute when she's in class, but we won't go in. That's it. If I take you have to assure me that you'll leave immediately after."

Contemplating the offer, Trish nods. "Okay. At least I get to see her."

Giving her grandmother an uneasy look, Beverly gestures toward the exit. "Alright."

PAGE BREAK

Peering through the glass at the children in the class painting on easels, a tear rolls down Trish's cheek. "She's so cute."

Smiling, Beverly watches the other woman seeing her daughter for the second time in her life. "She's wonderful."

Turning to Beverly, Trish swipes at the tear tracks on her cheek. "She's happy. That's all that matters. Thank you."

"For bringing you here?" Beverly asks, feeling pity and a small measure of affection for the other woman as she watches Adele painting with the other children.

Sighing, Trish presses her hand to the glass pane. "For being her mother."

PAGE BREAK

"Why didn't you call me when she accosted you in sickbay?" Picard inquires, circling the desk in the ready room.

"She was fine," Beverly assures him, lowering herself into the visitor chair in front of the desk.

"She had no right to trespass onto the ship, use your grandmother and then hound you to get to Adele," Picard argues, perching on the ledge of the desk in front of Beverly.

Grimacing, Beverly nods. "I know. But, I get it. She won't bother us again. I don't think she's ready for any kind of commitment. She seemed genuinely pleased to see that Adele is thriving. Maybe that's all she needed."

Sighing, Jean-Luc reaches for her hand. "Well, I am sorry she put you through it."

Gazing up into hazel eyes, Beverly is lost. "Jean-Luc, do you really think we're doing the right thing? Are you one-hundred percent certain Trish shouldn't haven't a relationship with her?"

"Yes," responds Picard unequivocally.

Bobbing her head, Beverly swallows. "I wish I could be so confident."

"She appealed to your emotions as a mother," explains Picard. "The pregnancy hormones probably don't help."

Rolling her eyes, Beverly resists the urge to swat him given the professional setting. "My maternal sense."

"We are doing the right thing for Adele," Jean-Luc states, sliding off the desk. He reaches for Beverly's hand, pulling her out of the chair. "Let's put this behind us and focus on our next mission."

"We haven't received our new orders yet?" Crusher responds in bemusement.

"The wedding!" Jean-Luc teases, gripping her neck and capturing her lips in a slow kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22

"Thank you for inviting us, Beverly," Marie Picard whispers, laying a hand on Beverly's forearm as they stroll through the corridor behind Jean-Luc and his brother, Robert Picard. In front of Beverly and Marie are Wesley and Adele, pointing out everything to Marie and Robert's son, Rene Picard.

"Jean-Luc was a little hesitant to make the call, but I thought it was important to reach out to you, especially now," Beverly explains as she and Picard's sister-in-law follow the children and men as they progress through the ship. The Picards had journeyed extensively from France to attend the wedding, and Jean-Luc is providing a thorough tour of the ship to his extended family.

"I'm very glad you did," Marie confesses. "Family is so important. I want to get to know you all."

"Where's the bridge?" Rene Picard inquires of Wesley.

Turning to Beverly, Marie chuckles. "He's so excited to be on a starship. He didn't sleep for days before we got here."

Smiling, Beverly watches as the boy bounces excitedly on his toes. "I think it runs in the family."

"Much to my husband's chagrin," Marie notes. "But, let's not worry about that."

Approaching the turbolift, Rene turns to Picard. "Uncle, may we see the bridge?"

Lifting a brow, Picard motions for the group to enter the turbolift. "I'm afraid the bridge is restricted to authorized officers only."

Standing beside Jean-Luc in the turbolift, Beverly brushes her hand against his. "I'm sure the captain can make an exception for his family."

Fixing her with a pleading look, Jean-Luc frowns. "I cannot permit children on the bridge."

As the lift rises, the group stare between Beverly and Jean-Luc.

With a smile, Beverly poises for a challenge. "He's your nephew, and they've come all the way from Earth. Just let them have a look."

Irritated and flustered, Picard purses his lips. He wishes Beverly had not put him in this position.

"Please, Uncle?" Rene begs, folding his hands together in prayer.

Rolling his eyes, Picard sighs. "Computer, Bridge."

"Thank you!" Rene beams.

"Very well. But, you mustn't touch anything," Picard warns the boy.

PAGE BREAK

"I'm sorry we're so busy with work. I wish we had more time to visit," Beverly confesses, handing her grandmother a mug of tea.

Felisa and Marie are seated on the sofa in the Picard's cabin, going over the last minute logistics for the wedding.

"There's no need to apologize, dear," Felisa assures her as Beverly hands a mug to Marie.

"I'm happy for the vacation," Marie admits with a laugh.

Beverly plops into the armchair as the kids come piling through the door.

"Mama!" Rene shouts, racing across the room toward the sofa. "You must see the holodeck. It was so neat. We played games and a holobook?"

"Holonovel," Adele corrects the older boy, sliding into Beverly's lap.

Entering the living area, Wesley appears disheveled and tired. The younger kids had evidently tuckered him out with their games.

"Mama!" Rene cries, flopping onto the sofa between Marie and Felisa. "Wes can fly a real shuttle."

"He wants to go in a shuttle," Wes shrugs, turning to Beverly. "I said I could take him if it were okay with you and Mrs. Picard."

Shaking her head, Beverly looks at Wesley earnestly. "No, honey. That's not a good idea. You're still learning."

"Oh, please! I really want to fly in a shuttle," begs Rene sweetly.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Beverly frowns. "Wesley's still learning to pilot the shuttles on his own. He shouldn't take you guys out. But, your uncle would be happy to take you for a quick flight."

Frowning, Rene nods. "Okay."

"That's very nice. You kids go get cleaned up. I've got a nice snack made for you before you go to bed," Marie says, nudging Rene off the sofa.

Rotating to look at Beverly, Adele tilts her head. "How come you don't cook like Aunt Marie?"

Raising a brow, Beverly cannot contain a smile. "When am I supposed to cook between managing sickbay, carrying this little bundle of joy and picking up after you, Wes and your father?"

Giggling, Adele squirms as Beverly tickles her sides.

"I can only do so much!" Beverly chuckles. "Be grateful we have a replicator!"

PAGE BREAK

"Guess," Jean-Luc suggests, hand on Beverly's knee as she perches in his lap in the command chair of the bridge on the captain's yacht, the Calypso.

"I can't if you won't let me see our course," Beverly teases, inching further up his lap.

"Not even a stab in the dark?" Jean-Luc smirks, snaking his other hand around her back to hold her in place.

"I know where we're not going," giggles Beverly. "I suppose with deductive reasoning I can eliminate some obvious choices."

"Let's hear your reasoning," Jean-Luc urges, kissing her neck.

Hand on his head, Beverly grins. "See, now you're just distracting me."

Chuckling, Jean-Luc looks down at her perfectly poised in his lap as he sits in the chair. "And, what do you call this, Mrs. Picard?"

Feigning innocence, Beverly covers her heart. "Oh, am I interrupting? I'm so sorry, Captain. Perhaps it'd be better if I went and lied down in bed."

Eyes dilating, Jean-Luc grips her hips. "Don't move."

"Are you sure?" Beverly traces his lips. "I wouldn't want to distract you from your duties."

"Damn it," curses Jean-Luc, unable to maintain the distinction between their flirtatious game and the reality. In some way he wishes he had another pilot to take command of the yacht at this moment.

Capturing his lips in a hard kiss, Beverly shifts in his lap, manoeuvring to view the console. Breaking off, Beverly beams. "Earth! We're going to Earth!"

Reddening, Jean-Luc growls, simultaneously impressed, mildly aggravated and aroused. "Touche."

Giggling, Beverly strokes his jaw, settling comfortably in his lap. "That was so easy."

"Yes," agrees Jean-Luc, running a hand through her hair.

Pecking his lips, Beverly massages his shoulders. "Honeymoon on Earth?"

"Yes. It's been a while since we've been home," replies Jean-Luc warmly. "I want to show you France."

"Sounds perfect." Beverly responds with a slow kiss. "We're going all this way. It's too bad we don't have the kids."

Smiling, Jean-Luc rubs her back. "Actually, they will catch up with us. The Enterprise is heading for Earth, too. We've got some upgrades that are overdue and the crew could use some shore leave. They'll arrive five days after us once they complete their survey, and we'll meet in San Francisco to pick up the kids. We'll have a week on Earth while the ship undergoes the scheduled maintenance before the next mission."

Grinning, Beverly squeezes his biceps. "That's perfect. We can take Wes to the Academy, show him around."

"Certainly," agrees Picard. "In the interim, however, we have a very long journey before us. I suggest, Mrs. Picard, that you get a good rest."

Kissing him softly, Beverly nods. "Aye, sir."

Returning the kiss, Jean-Luc strokes her cheek. "I love you. I don't think it's fully sunk in that we're actually married."

Pecking his chin, Beverly smiles. "I love you, too. I'm a little in awe, myself. I think we can find a way to drive the point home."

Beaming, Jean-Luc cups her cheek. "You will be the death of me, Mrs. Picard."


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23

Letting out a choking sob, Beverly rinses her hands in the washroom sink. "Jean-Luc!"

After a moment, Picard appears in the doorjamb of the washroom in the room they were residing in at Starfleet. They had just arrived that morning after their honeymoon in France and the _Enterprise_ was scheduled to dock the following day.

Taking in the sight of Beverly shaking next to the sink with stray tears rolling down her cheeks, Picard becomes alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"Get my tricorder," Beverly demands, taking a few unsteady steps forward.

"What happened?" Picard asks firmly, striding forward to grasp her forearms out of fear that she will fall. "Beverly, you're white. I'm going to get a doctor."

"I am a doctor!" Beverly barks. "Get my damn tricorder!"

Gripping her shoulder with one hand, Jean-Luc tries to meet her frightened gaze. "Take a breath. Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm bleeding," cries Beverly, her eyes boring into his. "Please, get me my tricorder. It's still in my case. Should…should be in the front compartment."

Nodding, Jean-Luc slides his hand down to take her trembling hand. "Come sit down."

Trying to withhold her tears, Beverly allows him to walk her through the suite. Jean-Luc guides her to sit on the bed. "Take it easy."

He locates her case on the ground next to night table and rifles through it, easily locating the tricorder near the top. He pads back to the bed, perching next to her.

Appearing as if she may faint, Beverly accepts the device.

"When did this start?" Jean-Luc asks gently.

Scanning herself, Beverly tries to switch gears into doctor-mode. "I've had some cramps and pain in my abdomen. I…I wasn't too concerned."

Rubbing her shoulder, Jean-Luc studies her expression as Beverly interprets the readings on the tricorder.

Closing her eyes, Beverly grimaces. "I…I have to get to the hospital."

"What's wrong?" Jean-Luc demands, searching Beverly's face.

Fresh tears cascading down her face, Beverly's hand drifts over her belly. "The placenta has become detached from my uterine wall."

"That's bad?" Jean-Luc deduces.

"I'm only twenty-two weeks!" Beverly cries. "That's very bad."

Inhaling deeply, Picard nods, taking her hands in his. "Don't worry. We'll go straight to Starfleet Medical. You and Junior will have the best doctors in the galaxy."

Leaning her forehead against his, Beverly sobs. "I don't know if that's enough."

PAGE BREAK

"And you can't just…reattach the placenta?" Picard inquires as he sits next to Beverly lying in a biobed in a private room at Starfleet Medical, white and groggy.

"No, sir. The good news is that it is not entirely detached," Doctor Landon Morrow, the senior obstetrician, explains slowly. "The blood loss hasn't been severe, either, which is positive. She may clot for a few days."

"When the placenta is detached, even partially, the baby is deprived of oxygen and nutrients. You've just told me that any number of complications could arise," Picard reminds him coldly. "Any one of which could result in the death of my wife or unborn child. You're trying to tell me the glass is half full?" Picard had not like this doctor right from the beginning, primary because he was an extremely tall, well-built, dark and young man that Picard did not want examining his wife's most intimate areas. He preferred the staff on the Enterprise, especially the female Vulcan doctor, whom he knew he could trust. However, this Doctor Morrow was the most experienced and knowledgable in obstetrics at Medical. Beverly had not met him personally, but she had read some of his research and many of her colleagues had either met him or worked with him.

Taking a breath, the doctor glances to Beverly lying on the bed gripping Jean-Luc's hand fearfully. "I'm suggesting we take this one step at a time and focus on the what we know. Right now, the bleeding is under control. Beverly's heart rate is stabilizing. The fetus' heart rate is stable. The baby's not in distress."

"Just tell me what I have to do. I'll do anything," Beverly whispers shakily.

"You're not going anywhere any time soon," Doctor Morrow advises her honestly. "This may get worse. I want you here for at least seventy-two hours for observation."

"Done," Picard agrees easily.

"Bed rest," the doctor continues. "You can't be on your feet. You need to rest."

Nodding, Beverly glances to Jean-Luc on the chair beside her. "Fine. Our ship will be undergoing maintenance for a week any way."

Shaking his head, the doctor becomes earnest. "No. I didn't mean for a week. You're on bed rest for the duration of your term."

Eyes dilating, Beverly looks incredulously at the obstetrician. "How am I supposed to be on bed rest? I'm the Chief Medical Officer of the ship, I've got two kids…"

"If you don't, your baby's life will be in jeopardy," states Doctor Morrow pointedly.

Shocked and overwhelmed, Beverly begins to cry.

Picard turns to the doctor, his face set. "We'll follow your orders."

"Doctor Crusher, you've been in my position many times," Doctor Morrow says remorsefully. "I'm sorry. I know this isn't what you want. But, I can give you best care possible. This isn't going to be easy, but we can do it. You know what needs to be done."

Bowing her head, Beverly swallows hard, wondering how she'll ever carry this baby through to the end.

PAGE BREAK

"Can I get you anything?" Jean-Luc inquires, perching on the side of the biobed next to Beverly tucked between the sheets.

Shaking her head silently, Beverly closes her eyes.

Peppering her temple with kisses, Jean-Luc smoothes her hair away from her face. "You're cool. Would you like another blanket?"

Opening her eyes, Beverly tilts her head to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Jean-Luc's brows furrow. "Why are you are sorry?"

Tears flowing unabashedly from her eyes, Beverly's lips tremble. "All I wanted was to give you a healthy baby."

"Beverly," sighs Jean-Luc, his heart aching at the pain in her eyes. "My love, you must know this is in no way your fault. Even more important, I love you more than anything. I want this child more than I've wanted anything in my life. Whether he or she is ill or not, I will love them unconditionally."

Lifting up to rest her cheek against his, Beverly grips his shoulders, absorbing his strength. "Thank you, love. I will do whatever it takes to bring him or her into this world. I'll give my last breath."

Exhaling audibly, Jean-Luc embraces her tightly. "And, I'll do whatever it takes to ensure it won't come to that."

PAGE BREAK

"We're all going to be making some sacrifices," Picard says as Adele settles into his lap in the small lounge in the hospital.

"What sacrifices?" Adele wonders, fingering the pips on Picard's collar.

"Well," Picard exhales deeply. "Beverly and the baby aren't doing well. It's important that Beverly get as much rest as possible and stay off her feet. She's off-duty for the remainder of the pregnancy. She won't be working."

"So, she'll have more time for theatre and dance?" Adele says hopefully.

Shaking his head, Picard frowns. "No. No theatre or dance, either. She's on bed rest."

Pouting, Adele crosses her arms over her chest. "No theatre or dance?"

"Addie, Mom's sick. She has to rest as much as possible," Wes, sitting beside Picard, reiterates gently. "She's not going to be able to do as much for us as she could."

"Because the baby's sick? That's awful! That's not fair," Adele mumbles, curling into Jean-Luc.

"No, it's not fair," sighs Jean-Luc, rubbing her back. "The baby's going to take its toll on her."

"Stupid baby!" Cries Adele, face red. "I don't want a baby brother or baby sister," Adele whines, clutching Jean-Luc's uniform jacket in the chest area. "I just want Mommy to be back to normal. Stupid pregnancy."

"Hey, young lady," Picard intones, tilting her chin up. "Don't you talk like that!"

Tears well in Adele's eyes. "I don't want Mommy to be sick 'cause of the baby. I want her back!"

Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc is torn. His heart aches for his little girl who is about to get a huge wake-up call. On the other hand, he cannot tolerate her language. "Adele, I know you're used to having Beverly's attention. But, things will change when the baby's born. Right now…right now we're concerned that there's a chance the baby might not even make it."

Stunned speechless, Adele's sobs subsist. "What?"

"The baby is in grave danger," admits Jean-Luc ruefully. "As is Beverly. So, please, do not ever say that you do not want a baby brother or sister. It would…devastate Beverly to hear that."

Sobbing, Adele bobs her head. "I'm sorry, Papa!"

Wrapping an arm around the girl, Jean-Luc swallows hard. "It's alright, Adele."

"I didn't really mean it!" Adele cries. "I was just mad 'cause I wanted Mommy home. I'm so sorry."

Kissing her crown, Jean-Luc nods. "I know, love."

"I'll be really good for Mommy, I promise," Adele assures her father, squeezing him affectionately.

Half-smiling, Picard bobs his head. "Good. You have to be especially helpful. Don't give her any grief. We're going to make some changes."

"I can do a lot more to help out, too," volunteers Wesley.

"Thank you," Picard acknowledges graciously. "We'll figure it all out." Looking down at his daughter, he wonders how she is going to adapt. Being the youngest, Adele is accustomed to having the majority of their attention. Now, with all these health concerns, everything is about to become about Beverly and the unborn baby.


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24

Walking into the living area, Adele finds Beverly curled up on the sofa with a PADD in her lap and a mug in her hand.

At the sound of footfalls, Beverly glances up at Adele peering over at her, a guilty look on her face as she balances on her toes. "Hi, honey."

"Hi," Adele whispers, clutching a PADD under her elbow.

"What's wrong?" Beverly inquires, pushing herself up on the sofa.

"Nothing," Adele assures her. "I'm just doing my homework."

Raising a brow, Beverly watches the girl turn on her heels. "You need some help, sweetie?"

"No, it's okay," replies Adele, rapidly whipping back around. "I'll…uh, ask Wes when he's home."

Pursing her lips, Beverly motions for Adele to join her. "I can help you. You don't have to wait for Wes."

Frowning, Adele slowly pads over to the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Beverly asks as Adele perches next to her on the sofa.

"I shouldn't be bugging you," confesses Adele sheepishly.

"Nonsense," shrugs Beverly, sliding closer to the girl. "I can always help."

"You should be resting. I don't want to tire you," Adele says cautiously.

Raising a brow, Beverly recognizes the problem. "That's your father talking."

"He said not to bother you," Adele admits guiltily. "You're not feeling well. I'm not supposed to be any trouble because you and the baby are sick."

Rolling her eyes, Beverly slips her around Adele's back. "First of all, you are not any trouble. You're never bothering me. You can always come to me for help. Secondly, your father may be able to relieve me of my duties as a doctor, but I can never be relieved of my duties as a mother. Don't ever think that I'm not still a mom."

Nodding, Adele is confused. "Okay."

"I know it hasn't been easy, and I haven't been very much fun, but I'm always here for you," reiterates Beverly.

"Okay," repeats Adele, hoping that her father will not be upset with her for disturbing Beverly.

"So, what do we have here?" Beverly inquires, gesturing to the PADD.

"Fractions," Adele supplies, handing Beverly the PADD.

"Oh, perfect. Love math," Beverly replies, scanning the assignment.

"I don't," confesses Adele. "Math is boring."

"It doesn't have to be," replies Beverly. "I'm sure we can find a way to make it more interesting." Poking her in the ribs, Beverly grins. "Besides, Doctor Picard, if you want to get into medical school you're going to have to learn fractions."

Giggling, Adele tries to shove Beverly's hand away.

As she laughs, Beverly feels the baby move and a cramp down her back. Wincing, Beverly straightens.

Eyes dilated in alarm, Adele sits back. "I am bugging you. It's upsetting the baby."

Waving her off, Beverly massages her back with one hand. "No, no, sweetie. Not at all."

Appraising the look of discomfort on her face, Adele is not convinced. "Are you sure?"

"The baby just moved and it's pinching my nerve. They're really active this time of day. I think they're going to be a night hawk like your father," remarks Beverly with a small smile.

"The baby's awake at night?" Adele looks inquisitively as Beverly's protruding stomach.

"Yep. Almost every night," confirms Beverly, putting a hand on her belly.

"How do you sleep?" Adele wonders, looking at Beverly curiously.

"I sleep when the baby sleeps," laughs Beverly. "If the baby is kicking all night and it keeps me awake, then I nap during the day. You and Wes are in school and your father's usually on duty, anyway. I'm supposed to rest."

"Does the kicking hurt?" Adele asks.

Shaking her head, Beverly smiles. "No. I actually kind of like it."

"Why?" Adele wonders, smiling.

Sighing, Beverly's smile fades. "It reminds me that the baby is okay. I like to feel that it's alive."

Bowing her head, Adele feels guilty for asking all of the questions.

"So, I don't mind if it gives me cramps or keeps me up all night. I'd do anything as long as in the end the baby is okay," admits Beverly quietly. Putting on a smile, Beverly changes gears. "But, enough of that. We've got fractions to tackle."

"You're sure you don't mind?" Adele asks.

"Not at all," Beverly assures her.

PAGE BREAK

"I haven't left our cabin in days! The last time I stepped foot outside our quarters was to see Selar in sickbay four days ago,"cries Beverly, lowering herself onto the sofa in Troi's quarters.

"I'm glad you came," Deanna says, handing Beverly a tall glass. "I just don't want to incur the captain's wrath."

Rolling her eyes, Beverly accepts the proffered drink. "Let me worry about him. He almost had a coronary the other day because I was helping Adele rehearse for her upcoming play and I had to jump in the scene."

Frowning, Deanna takes a seat next to Beverly. "He's being overprotective."

Shaking her head, Beverly sighs. "I feel so bad. The kids are on eggshells. They're treating me like a china doll. It's just not right. In two months, this baby's going to change everything. I mean, Adele was an only child for five years. Now, she's used to getting my attention all the time. I want to get in as much time as I can with her before the baby's born. I know she was excited to have a baby sibling, but now she's also a little worried that we're going to forget all about her once the baby's here because the baby could have all these complications."

"That won't happen," replies Deanna confidently.

"I know, but Adele is scared, and I think she's a little envious of the baby already," Beverly explains in concern.

"Right now, all of the focus is on you and the baby," Deanna begins, holding her mug between her hands. "When this baby is born, you have to treat him or her just as you do Wes and Adele."

Furrowing her brow, Beverly looks at her in bemusement. "What do you mean?"

"Let's assume that the baby does have some health issues as a result of the pregnancy complications," begins Troi, somber. "They may require more of your attention, but not your love. You can show Adele that you and the captain love her, Wes and the new baby equally, even if the baby requires additional attention in the beginning."

Nodding, Beverly understands. "Right. She needs to know that we love them the same."

"Right now all she sees is that the baby is priority," Deanna points out. "You can explain what it will be like caring for an infant. It may also help to set aside some time to do things with Adele and Wes on their own. Tell Adele that once the baby's born you're still going to give her dance lessons and teach the theatre group. That may not be as important for Wes, but it's probably still a good idea to spend time with him without the younger kids, too. He's spent time flying the shuttles with the captain and rock climbing in the holodeck. If the captain can take time out after the baby's born to keep up those activities, Wes will feel secure, as well. "

"Those are good suggestions. Thank you, Deanna," sighs Beverly, lifting her mug to her lips. "I hope they'll adjust well. I've just got to get through the next ten weeks."

Smiling encouragingly, Deanna reaches for her hand. "You're doing fine."

PAGE BREAK

Passing by the baby's room after they exit Adele's room having just put her to sleep, Picard turns to Beverly. "We need to finish the nursery."

Looking over her shoulder, Beverly pauses. "Yes."

Pulling her elbow, Picard draws her into an embrace. "Isn't this the….nesting phase? Why aren't you…nesting?"

"Because, I'm not a bird," jokes Beverly dryly as Jean-Luc snakes his arms around her back.

Chuckling, Jean-Luck pecks her forehead. "Well, mama bird, this nursery needs some attention before Junior decides to join the crew roster."

"It could be a girl, Jean-Luc," Beverly reminds him, running a hand down his forearm as they stand in the dark corridor.

"It's a boy," insists Jean-Luc, smirking.

"You know, Troi knows the sex of the baby. She can sense the baby's presence," Beverly remarks, fascinated.

"She should be prohibited from the ship's pool predicting the name and birth date," Picard deadpans.

Laughing, Beverly bobs her head. "I think Data's using some kind of algorithm."

"So, did Troi tell you the sex?" Picard inquires, trying to be nonchalant.

"No," Beverly grins. "I didn't ask. You know, I could look at my file any time and see if it's a boy or a girl. I don't want to know. I want to be surprised."

Nodding, Jean-Luc moves his hands to her hips. "Agreed."

"Some days, that's what keeps me going," admits Beverly quietly.

"How about this nursery?" Jean-Luc redirects the conversation.

"Maybe we should wait…" suggests Beverly hesitantly.

"Why?" Picard inquires.

Averting her eyes, Beverly exhales. "Maybe it's just too soon. I don't want to decorate yet."

"We've only got nine weeks left, Beverly," Jean-Luc points out, studying her tortured expression.

"Something could go wrong," confesses Beverly softly, meeting his gaze.

Inferring her meaning, Jean-Luc's heart aches. "Beverly, I know there's so much risk."

Tears pooling in her eyes, Beverly squeezes his hands. "I'm scared, Jean-Luc. Terrified. Terrified of losing the baby. I…I couldn't walk past this room…."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Jean-Luc pulls her tighter. "I know. Honestly, I'm scared, too. I'm worried something will happen to the baby, or to you. But, we have nine weeks. We can't spend the next nine weeks terrified. We have to be positive and hope for the best possible outcome. I think we need to decorate that nursery and prepare for Junior's arrival."

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly takes a steadying breath. "Okay."

Dropping a gentle kiss to her lips, Jean-Luc vows to try to put her at ease and allow her to hopefully enjoy the last stage of the pregnancy as much as possible given the circumstances.


	25. Chapter 25

Part 25

Data had been on his way to report to the bridge when he spots the doctor waddling in the corridor, hand favouring her back.

Spotting Data striding toward her, Beverly exhales in relief. "Data!"

"What is wrong, Doctor?" Data inquires, effortlessly rushing to her side.

Eyes wide, Beverly is disheveled and panicked. "Something's not right. Please help me to sickbay?"

"Yes, Doctor," replies Data calmly, taking her arm. Guiding her to the turbolift, Data scrutinizes her form. "Shall I contact the captain?"

Shaking her head, Beverly winces through a painful cramp. "No, that's alright, Data. He's busy with the conference. Don't disturb him."

The turbolift doors open and Data helps Beverly inside, holding her arm for support.

Closing her eyes, Beverly takes a steadying breath, trying to still her rapidly beating heart.

PAGE BREAK

Sitting in the large chair in the governor's private office, Picard stares across at the computer view screen and is immediately connected with his ship's counselor who is sitting in the observation lounge on the _Enterprise_ in orbit above the planet where a large interplanetary peace conference is being hosted. Picard is representing the Federation and has been essentially sequestered on the planet for over thirty-six hours.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you, sir," Troi apologizes.

"That's quite alright, Counselor," Picard assures her, his eyes heavy. "I needed a break. Governor Yornak can yammer."

"I'm sure," Troi responds.

"What's wrong?" Picard inquires, sensing from the hesitant look on her face that she is not calling to provide a much-needed reprieve from the conference.

Sighing, Deanna grimaces. "Beverly's in sickbay. She's not doing well. She…she's bleeding heavily. They're going to deliver the baby by emergency cesarean."

Digesting the news, Picard nods slowly. "Alright. I'll take the shuttle back immediately."

Frowning remorsefully, Troi shakes her head. "I'm afraid you can't, sir. Will, Geordi, Data, everyone looked at the situation thoroughly. Beaming is entirely impossible. The ion storms are incredibly violent. You won't be able to navigate through the storm with the shuttle."

"That's unacceptable," declares Picard. "There must be a way. Put me through to Riker."

Frowning hesitantly, Troi nods. "Yes, sir."

Troi changes the communication link and he is instantly transferred to the view screen of the bridge where Riker is in the command chair.

"Number One, I need to get back immediately," Picard demands over the screen.

"I know, sir," Riker replies evenly. "Unfortunately…"

Cutting him off, Picard rises front he chair in the governor's office. "Enough excuses. I want solutions."

"We don't have any, sir," Riker informs him ruefully. "We've reviewed every possible alternative. You'll have to wait until the ion storms die down."

"Damn it, Riker!" Picard drives his fist into the desk. "My wife is about to deliver my baby. They're both in danger. Get me back to my damned ship!"

Swallowing hard, Riker shares a queasy look with Data. "I'm sorry, Captain. I can't."

PAGE BREAK

Sweating profusely, Beverly looks up at Doctor Hill examining the monitors over the biobed in the maternity ward. "You have to do something."

Grimacing, Doctor Hill shakes his head. "No. We have to perform a cesarean, and it has to be now."

Tears pooling in her eyes, Beverly glances at Deanna standing beside the bed, holding her hand. "Please, no. It's too soon. Jean-Luc can't get back. Just wait. Slow it down."

Striding into the room, Doctor Selar looks to Doctor Hill. "The operating room is ready."

"No," cries Beverly, shooting the Vulcan doctor a desperate look. "The baby's not ready. Jean-Luc's going to miss the birth of his child."

"If we do not deliver the baby now, Doctor, it will not matter, as the baby will not survive," Doctor Selar states flatly.

Lips trembling, Beverly bows her head. "I can't believe this. This isn't happening."

Squeezing her hand, Deanna uses her other hand to rub Beverly's shoulder soothingly. "It's going to be okay, Beverly. It won't be long and you'll have a beautiful little baby in your arms. Your husband will be back and none of this will matter. Just focus on the positive."

Doctor Hill takes a hypospray and presses it to Beverly's neck. "Just relax. You're going to be fine, Doctor."

PAGE BREAK

The familiar brush of lips against her forehead stirs her and Beverly is vaguely aware of the strong hand lightly grasping hers. Opening her eyes, Beverly blinks rapidly, gazing into concerned hazel eyes peering down at her.

"I've never been so glad to see those blue eyes," Jean-Luc confesses, leaning down to pepper her cheek with kisses.

Smiling groggily, Beverly is light-headed. She takes in the surroundings, notices she is in a private room in sickbay. "Jean-Luc…"

From his chair beside the biobed, Jean-Luc brushes her hair from her face. "Beverly…"

"The baby!" Beverly gasps, eyes wide. Suddenly panicked, Beverly moves to sit up, feeling dizzy.

Smiling, Jean-Luc lays a hand on her shoulder, guiding her to lie back down. "It's okay, love. The baby's fine. We have a very resilient, strong-willed son."

Covering her lips with her palm, Beverly begins to sob, overcome with emotion. "Oh, Jean-Luc."

Dropping a kiss to her lips, Jean-Luc beams. "You've done well, my love. I cannot thank you enough."

"How is he? I want to see him," Beverly sniffles, her mind racing.

"He's tiny, but he's going to be fine," Jean-Luc assures her, stroking her cheek, absorbing her tears. "His lungs are fully developed, which is remarkable given he's almost nine weeks early. Dr. Selar said that's thanks to the steroids. They've detected a heart murmur, but he is stable. They're feeding him supplemental oxygen, but he's breathing independently."

Interpreting all the information, Beverly deduces that this is probably as good as they could have expected. "Oh, Jean-Luc. I need to see him. Can you bring him here?"

"Take it easy," Jean-Luc says softly, watching her mind practically racing. "You've lost a lot of blood. You're going to be a while recuperating. Just lie back for a minute."

Letting out a long breath, Beverly tries to digest everything, her head foggy and body aching. "How did you get back?"

"Mr. O'Brien found an ingenious way to rig the transporter to beam me back through the storm. Needless to say, this will reflect extremely well on his record," Picard jests.

"Jean-Luc, I need to see our boy," Beverly implores, clutching the cuff of his uniform.

Doctor Selar enters the room almost silently, observing the patient carefully. "How are you feeling, Doctor?"

Glancing up, Beverly drops her hand. "Great. How's our son?"

"He is quite well," Doctor Selar informs her, approaching the bed. "His prognosis is good considering everything the two of you have endured."

As Selar scans her with a tricorder, Beverly sighs. "Bring him to me. I need to see my baby."

"Please have patience, Doctor," Doctor Selar requests evenly. "You have only just awoken. Are you in pain?"

Brushing her off, Beverly becomes exasperated. "I don't care. I just want to see our son. Please!"

Doctor Selar glances to Picard uncertainly.

Picard sighs, turning to Beverly. After everything they had been through the last thirty-one weeks, he could not keep her from the baby.

"I will bring him," Selar relents. "You may see him for a moment. Then you must rest."

Crying in relief, Beverly nods. "Thank you."

Nodding, the doctor crosses the room.

Closing her eyes, Beverly is overwhelmed with emotion.

Kissing her temple, Jean-Luc swipes at the tear tracks on her cheeks. "It's okay. You did it, love. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," blubbers Beverly, absolutely itching to have her baby in her arms.


	26. Chapter 26

Part 26

Tears flow unabashedly down her face as Beverly cradles the tiny infant, swaddled in a blue blanket, to her chest. Tilting her head down, she presses her lips to his forehead, sobbing quietly.

Nestled beside her on the biobed, Jean-Luc has one arm around Beverly's back, the other underneath her own arm cradling the baby. "He's tiny, isn't he?"

Half laughing, Beverly's eyes never waver from the slumbering infant. "He's perfect. I don't care."

Smiling, Jean-Luc kisses her crown, utterly in awe. He cannot recall a time he was as happy as he is in this moment. A part of him is anxious and concerned, but he is greatly relieved that Beverly and the baby are recovering. "He's only three pounds. Adele was twice his size when she was born. I'm a little nervous. He looks so fragile."

Briefly looking at Jean-Luc, Beverly smiles reassuringly. "He'll grow quickly, dear. Before you know it you'll be teaching Junior how to fly a shuttle."

Chuckling, Jean-Luc gazes at the sleeping infant nestled between Beverly's left breast and collarbone. "Don't say that. I'll be an old man then." He silently wonders how he will manage to keep the small boy alive long enough to teach him to walk, let alone fly a shuttle.

Laughing lightly, Beverly rotates to peck Jean-Luc's cheek. "No, you won't, my love. But, when you are, you'll be my old man."

Smiling, Jean-Luc kisses her jaw. "It's about time Junior had a name. What shall we call our mini cadet?"

Gazing down at the blue bundle, Beverly beams. "What do you think of Pierre?"

"My grandfather," whispers Jean-Luc, his voice thick.

Beverly locks eyes with her husband, observing the emotion passing between the hazel eyes. "Pierre Maurice Picard."

Internally struggling, Jean-Luc peers at his son dozing in his wife's arms. "How about we use your father's name as a middle name?"

"I'd like to name him after your grandfather and your father," Beverly says softly, knowing that Jean-Luc had a troubled relationship with his father. It is important to her to still name the boy after his paternal grandfather, instilling the tradition. " Besides, naming him Pierre Paul Picard constitutes child abuse."

Half-smiling, Jean-Luc concedes. "Very well. If it's important to you."

Pecking his lips, Beverly smiles. "It is."

Reaching over, Jean-Luc grazes the baby's cheek with his forefinger. "Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_, Pierre Maurice Picard."

Beaming, Beverly kisses Jean-Luc's cheek. "Here, dear." Carefully, Beverly shifts the infant in her arms, transferring him into Jean-Luc's arm.

Cradling the baby against his chest, Picard is momentarily apprehensive. "Be careful. Watch his little arm there."

Beverly smoothes the baby's blanket and adjusts the tiny hat on his head, smiling widely as Jean-Luc settles the baby. "Relax, honey."

Looking down at his son in his arms, Jean-Luc grins. "I see you're sleeping on duty, Mr. Picard. Is this any way to greet your commanding officer?"

Leaning her shoulder against his, Beverly sighs contentedly as she soaks in the sight of her husband and newborn baby.

The baby stirs and Picard's eyes widen. "What did I do?"

As the baby absently stretches, Beverly kisses Jean-Luc's temple. "Relax, dear. He's fine."

Exhaling, Picard shakes his head. "How am I going to do this?"

Alyssa Ogawa appears in the doorway, an apologetic look plaguing her face. "I'm so sorry, Doctor."

Looking in the direction of the exit, Beverly grimaces. "No. We just got him."

"Doctor Hill says if you're both doing well you can see him again tonight," Alyssa informs her sadly, padding across the room.

As tears well in Beverly's eyes, Picard looks to the nurse. "Before you take him, can the children see him?"

"I don't think so, sir," Alyssa replies ruefully as Picard slowly transfers the baby into Beverly's arm so she can hold him before the nurse takes him. "The doctors said it should only be Beverly at this time. They had made an exception for you, sir. I don't think they can let the children hold him at this time."

Beverly kisses the boy's cheek, wishing she never had to be separated from the newborn. She wants Wesley and Adele to meet their new brother, and according to the doctors it could be days before they would allow the children to hold the baby.

"Doctor, I am so sorry," Alyssa says, hovering over the bed. "Doctor Selar wants to run another scan. I need to take him."

Nodding, Beverly sniffles. Rubbing the boy's tiny fingers between her thumb and forefinger, Beverly sighs. "Mama loves you, Pierre. We'll see you soon." As the nurse gently takes the baby from her arms, Beverly has to avert her eyes. She had been given the moon and the dawn had come too early.

PAGE BREAK

"Look at his wee nose," Adele giggles, sitting in Beverly's lap on the biobed in sickbay, Pierre lying in Adele's arms swaddled in a quilt one of the nurses had stitched by hand.

Beverly has her arms under Adele's arms, ensuring the infant is secure. She is overjoyed to finally have the children visit the baby. Over the last few days, she had recuperated and the children had been able to visit with her. The doctors would not permit any visitors for the baby, however, in his fragile condition. As of now, Beverly and Jean-Luc are only permitted to hold him for an hour each morning and each evening.

"Adele, watch his head," warns Jean-Luc, hovering by the side of the bed.

"Relax, dear," pleads Beverly, almost rolling her eyes. With her hands under Adele's, the baby is entirely protected. "I'm right here. He's fine."

Taking a deep breath, Picard halts his pacing. "What do you think of your baby brother?"

Scrutinizing the baby, Adele purses her lips. "I would have liked a little sister, but I think we should keep him."

Laughing lightly, Beverly shakes her head. "Good. Because there's no returns."

"Look at this way, Addie," Wes suggests from his chair beside the bed. "A little brother won't be constantly borrowing your stuff, copying everything you do."

Seemingly considering his point, Adele bobs her head. "Okay, I don't want him all in my stuff."

Half-smiling, Picard shakes his head.

"I can't tell who he looks like," Wes admits, studying the baby from his spot.

Turning to her older son, Beverly smiles lightly. "That might take a while. His features haven't fully developed yet. He's going to look premature for a while."

"Hey, who won the ship's pool?" Picard inquires, looking to Wesley.

Grinning, Wes leans forward. "Counselor Troi selected Maurice as the name, so she came the closest on the name. Data came closest for the birthdate at thirty-two weeks."

"I thought we were taking Troi out of the pool?" Picard reminds Beverly in jest.

Smiling, Beverly kisses her daughter's crown, grateful to have her whole family in one room.

"Mommy, when are you coming home?"Adele asks, diverting her attention from the baby.

Sighing, Beverly looks at her sadly. "I don't know, honey. I should be released tomorrow. But, Pierre will have to stay here for a while longer."

"You're not coming home tomorrow?" Adele asks in surprise.

"I can't leave the baby," explains Beverly truthfully, feeling terrible, as if she is choosing one child over the other. "But, I've talked to the doctors about hopefully getting Pierre home earlier than normal because I can provide the care he needs as a doctor."

"I just want you back home with us," admits Adele lowly.

"We want to get everyone home as soon as possible," Jean-Luc tells the girl. "But, we have to do what's best for both of them. Once the baby is able to nurse, Beverly will need to stay here with Pierre to feed him. She doesn't want to be far from him at this time."

"It won't be a long time, sweetie," Beverly assures the little girl. "We'll all be together very soon."


	27. Chapter 27

Part 27

Fini!

Notes:

I'd like to thank you for hanging in this long. This has been a monumental undertaking for me. The biggest fanfic I've tackled and lengthiest piece I've ever written, save for original fiction. I appreciate that you've provided such positive feedback and helpful comments along the way. I'm done this story for now, but I may come back and write follows up if the mood strikes. I've got some other ideas floating around for new fics so I hope you'll enjoy those. I'm always open to suggestions, too. Thank you. Merci beaucoup!

P.S- the avatar is from Fan Expo in Toronto labour day weekend. He actually hugged me and I nearly passed out! I had just come back from Creation's convention in Vegas which was my first ever convention, and had had the time of my life.

And now, for the grande finale!

"And, you're absolutely sure you want to do this? Troi raises a brow, looking across the turbolift at Beverly with undisguised doubt.

Grinning mischievously, Beverly bobs her head. "Absolutely."

"The captain won't be angry?" Troi asks, her eyes drifting to the eight week-old infant in Beverly's arms dressed in a replicated red Starfleet duty uniform, a miniature version of his father's standard uniform.

"Absolutely," Beverly giggles, bouncing her son in her arms, a diaper bag slung over her arm.

The lift doors open and Troi steps back to allow Beverly to commence her act, eagerly anticipating the scene that Beverly had wanted to perform for weeks.

As the lift doors close, Picard turns around in his command chair, immediately surprised to find his wife walking onto the bridge. He does a double take when he notices his two month-old son in her arms.

Striding down the ramp, Beverly beams. "Permission to come onto the bridge, Captain?"

Picard feels every eye in the room on him, but his eyes lock on his wife's as she strides towards him, her face entirely shining. "I'm sorry, Doctor," Jean-Luc grins, rising out of his chair. "No children allowed on the bridge."

Beverly stands in front of his chair, ignoring the stares of the bridge crew. "Captain, can't you make an exception? He's your son."

Stepping toward her, Jean-Luc reaches for his son, his smile belying the command presence he likes to maintain on the bridge. "Very well, Doctor Picard. Just this once."

Laughing lightly, Beverly pecks Jean-Luc's lips as he transfers the baby into his arms. Ordinarily, she would never overly display affection toward Picard in front of the crew, least of all on the bridge, but she had been planning this stint for a month. Riker and Troi had given her the baby's miniature uniform, and Beverly had been utterly itching for weeks to walk onto the bridge and surprise Jean-Luc with Pierre in the identical uniform. Since Pierre is thriving so well, she finally has an opportunity to take him out and show him off in his miniature command uniform.

"Now, Beverly, this is entirely unprofessional," sighs Jean-Luc, shifting the baby onto one arm.

"I know," admits Beverly. "I'm leaving. I just wanted to bring Pierre to see where Papa commands the ship."

"No," Picard shakes his head. "This uniform, the pips. Captain? Beverly, he's a baby. That's entirely unrealistic. Get him a cadet uniform."

Turning to Troi, Beverly raises a brow. "I told you."

Stifling a laugh, Troi looks to Riker who appears far too amused for his own good.

Squeezing his shoulder, Beverly drops a kiss to Jean-Luc's cheek. "Yes, dear. I'll get him a cadet uniform. Can you watch him for an hour? I'd like to go to the gym with Deanna."

Looking at her incredulously, Picard is caught off guard. "I'm watching the bridge of the Federation's flagship, Beverly, not a day care."

"I know. I'm so glad you're not busy. Thank you!" Beverly squeezes his bicep, dropping the diaper bag beside the chair.

"No, Beverly, he can't stay here," Picard protests as Beverly crosses the bridge.

Waving, Beverly enters the turbolift, Deanna close behind. "Have fun. Don't let him fire any photon torpedos while I'm gone!"

Red-faced, Picard watches the lift doors close. "You weren't dismissed, Doctor!"

Thoroughly displeased, Picard turns around, his entire bridge crew trying to mask their snickers and smirks.

PAGE BREAK

Watching Adele cross the living area, Beverly smiles lightly. "What did you pick?"

"Dudley's Dinosaurs," Adele supplies, curling up to Beverly on the sofa.

Shifting Pierre, who is nursing under a blanket in her arms, Beverly looks at her in mild disbelief. "You don't like that story."

"Pierre might like it," Adele shrugs. "You said I could read him a bedtime story."

Smiling warmly, Beverly looks at her daughter fondly as she turns on the PADD.

"Hey, I was thinking," Beverly nudges Adele with her elbow. "Tomorrow, we have the whole day without the boys. Your father's taking Wes on an excursion for some practical skills training. How would you like to spend some time in our dance studio?"

Eyes illuminating, Adele grins. "What about Pierre?"

"Oh, I think we can convince Auntie Deanna to babysit for an hour or two while we go dancing," teases Beverly playfully.

Clapping her hands together, Adele bounces on the sofa. "Really?"

"It's already done," Beverly laughs. "It's a date, girly."

"Yes!" Adele squeals, delighted to have uninterrupted time to spend with Beverly sans her baby brother.

Entering from the kitchen, Wes looks at Adele curiously. "Why are you so happy?"

"We're going dancing tomorrow," Adele informs him as Wes crosses over to the living area.

"That's fun," replies Wesley, flopping onto the armchair.

The cabin door hisses open and Picard strides through. "Hi, honey. I'm home!"

Grinning, Beverly appreciates his jovial mood. "How was the rest of your shift?"

Pausing, Picard grips the back of the armchair. "Uneventful. Not like this afternoon."

"What happened this afternoon?" Wesley inquires, turning to Picard.

"Oh, just that your baby brother averted a war," Picard jests, waving a hand nonchalantly.

Giggling, Adele does not believe her father.

"What? Are you serious?" Wes laughs incredulously.

Shaking his head, Picard wanders over to the sofa. "Not at all. Your mother, thinking she was being cute, abandoned Pierre in my custody on the bridge this afternoon. Adorably, we got ourselves into a confrontation with what would have been an implacable adversary." Lowering himself beside Adele, Picard puts a hand on her shoulder. "I spoke to our…friends and when their formidable leader saw Pierre sleeping in my arms over the view screen her resolve broke. She saw us as a peaceful, responsible people and backed off, bidding us farewell."

"You're kidding?" Wes scoffs, in disbelief.

Smiling, Picard wraps his arm around Adele's back. "No. She caved at the sight of a captain holding his infant son."

Smiling lightly, Beverly rests the baby against her shoulder, patting his back to elicit a burp.

"Wow, that's crazy," remarks Wes incredulously.

"Does this mean you can keep Pierre with you when you're on duty and I can return to duty?" Beverly asks teasingly, rubbing the baby's back in a circular pattern.

Raising a brow, Picard's lips curl into a small smile. "No. I still cannot permit children on the bridge."

Giggling, Adele curls into her father.

PAGE BREAK

"Is he alright?"Picard inquires as Beverly slips into the bed next to him.

"He lost his pacifier. He went right back down," Beverly says snuggling up to Jean-Luc between the sheets.

Slipping his arm around her waist, Jean-Luc draws her closer. "I think I was caught off guard this afternoon when you came onto the bridge. I didn't tell you that it was a nice distraction. Pierre looked great in the little uniform."

Dropping a kiss to his chest, Beverly smiles. "I know I embarrassed you. I'm sorry."

Kissing her hair, Jean-Luc chuckles. "I'll let it slide this time. I just want to maintain some professional decorum."

Kissing her way from his chest up his neck, Beverly trails a hand down the length of his side. "We're not on the bridge now. No need for professional decorum."

Cupping her cheeks, Jean-Luc draws her upward. "I am extremely grateful."

As their lips meet, Jean-Luc manoeuvres her onto her back, his hips pinning her to the bed.

Moaning into his lips, Beverly grips his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. As he sucks in her bottom lip and his hand caresses her breast, Beverly thinks to herself that it just cannot get any better than this.


End file.
